Dragonbreath
by darkdaylight
Summary: Toothless should reproduce, he needs to... but he feels that he's the only Night Fury left. So magic forces him to reproduce with another suitable partner. Mpreg DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO FLAMES PLS... Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mof Night S .
1. Chapter 1

This thought just came to my mind while reading all those other great ToothlessxHiccup fanfictions. But **PLEASE** tell me whether you'd like me to continue or not…

But also, please do so in a kind way… for I'm a easyly-hurt person (or a little crybaby or whatever) ;-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Toothless nor Hiccup or any other creature of Berk.

Warnings: Mpreg, no humanToothless, so it's a dragonxhuman relationship, and bad grammar, but I'll try to do my best!

Chapter 1

Toothless felt that it was time. Consequently, he felt despaired.

He felt that it was time to continue the line of Night Furies. That itself would not have been at all despairing – the pure act of reproduction could be rather enjoyable indeed. But only if you had someone to reproduce with.

For the desire to sire a new generation of Night Furies was accompanied by the knowledge that no other Night Fury – female or male - was still existing in his world. That was the problem when you only mated every 150 years or so – you did not keep track of your own people and one day you noticed that _you were the only one left_.

The dragon felt the urge to shudder. This was not a very reassuring thought. But he surpressed the panic that welled up in him. Right now, he needed to be strong. And think.

If he was the only one left, then it was his duty to survive and to try to create new Night Furies. The latter he would do not only because of his sense of duty but also because of his own well-being. He felt for sure that he could not surpress his urge to have sexual activity without experiencing physical pain.

So he concentrated, closed his eyes and tried to listen to the magic flowing within himself. Dragons are indeed very magical creatures or else they would not be able to breath fire without hurting themselves, to fly for hours although they were no birds and nevertheless still be able to enjoy eating fish very much.

Night Furies are the most magical of all dragons. They hid in the night itself, breathed fire so hot that the flame escaping their mouths was still blue and they flew so elegantly that they could make slaloms in the thickest forest.

And now as he listened to the magical flows within him, Toothless realised that his ancestors and all the other deceased Night Furies set all their hopes in him - and with this, their spirits' magical power.

Toothless opened his eyes. These powers were allowing him to reproduce with whomever he chose – male or female, dragon or no dragon. They were also telling him that it was impossible to reproduce all by himself. So it was impossible to continue a pure blooded line– he would create a new kind of Night Furies. If he would suceed.

There was only one order.

Choose your mate carefully. _Choose right_.

Toothless looked up at the dark night sky and let out a breath which nearly sounded like a sigh. He had sneaked away from Hiccup's and Stoik's house to think. But with the time to think, time to regret also came.

How he wished he could fly without the human's help.

Not that he minded flying with Hiccup, their friendship was very nice and entertaining. But still, he was no pet and thus he sometimes wished for a bit more personal freedom.

Another sigh-like exhalation.

_Hiccup_.

The boy had proven clever, ready to learn and very tolerate. He was a lovely companion and he cherished all dragons. He was a good human. And he was kindhearted enough to be a good parent. And he surely could be strong enough to survive the phase of being heavy with young – with Toothless help.

The boy was perfect, Toothless realised, after he had sorted out his previous thoughts and realised that he liked the boy fairly enough to sacrifice his seed for a mere _human_.

_Hiccup was the right choice._

Hiccup silently went to the little lake were he had first met Toothless. He carried a basked filled with fresh fish. The black dragon surely was hungry.

He reached the lake and found Toothless waiting for him. He noticed immediately that something was wrong – Toothless sat upright and stared at him with such a serious expression in his eyes that the Viking boy felt scared.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked timidly. "What's the matter with you? Don't look at me like that – look I brought your breakfast!"

He took off the basket and tossed it aside so that the fish spilled out. Toothless crawled closer, slowly and carefully, and his serious eyes never left Hiccup's face. The boy remembered their first meeting, when he had offered Toothless a single fish.

The dragon jumped abruptly and tackled Hiccup. The boy gasped. "What are you doing?" he demanded to know.

The dragon made no sound.

Toothless regarded the boy which now lay under him and hesitatet for a moment. Hiccup would not like this. But it needed to be done, he had no other choice but to die in shame.

So he gently ripped open the boys shirt, causing the boy to gasp. He surveyed the naked, shiny and white skin underneath him and kept the boy from struggeling.

Where would be a good place for a dragon hatchling to grow? He could not expect Hiccup to lay an egg, so the hatchling should grow within him. He then decided on the large, smoth area between the two plotches of pink on Hiccups upper body and above of the beginning of the trousers.

He then closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the magic how it tried to flow right. He could not place his semen into the boy through sexual intercourse – he had no idea how _that_ should work.

So the magic transformed his live giving power into something else. He could feel how it bubbled up… his throath. After he felt ready to explode he opened his mouth and exhaled.

A golden, warm breeze floated into Hiccup's stomach area and let the area around his navel glow.

The boy shuddered. Toothless watched with surprise how the Viking's body trembled until the boy's eyes rolled into his head and the human lay still.

He sniffed at Hiccup to make sure he was just sleeping and then growled happily. It was done. He ate some fish to restore his energy.

He thought to himself that he should enjoy the peaceful time until the boy found out what had happened.

He growled again, not so happily. And until then, he should figure out a way to express his sexual need without anyone's help.

Hope you don't hate it…

But well, I'll wait and hopefully will see.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness! You guys are so great! Thank you so very much for encouraging me! Consequently, I neglected my studies (I have final exams coming up) and wrote yet another chapter.

I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter at least as much as the first chapter!

Thanks very much again to all of you!

kyra-sama, aliengirlguy, maddest, An Angel flying with broken wings, Roquette, Aislynnrose2010, KTWizard (thanks for complementing my writing style and especially for liking Toothless thoughts), Firebreather339, dragonrose (thanks for liking it though you think it's odd), Sabishii Tenshi, Alana-kittychan, sess'sbewitchinbabe (thanks for complementing my grammar… and I'm not so sure about the sex yet for I'm not really sure about dragonxhuman sexual intercourse…), EcchoKat, Requiem of Solace, Chiro-the-Dragon (it's okay, at least your first review was kindly formulated. Oh and I don't know the Alien movies, but still thanks for liking it), Lima BD (thanks for formulating your criticism so nicely and for saying that it's greatly written, but well I'll continue with this story for so many people like it, but well you're not forced to read further ;-) ), wizardswriter, Inubaki, Snea, bakedbrownie (Mpreg yeah!), Meerkatgirl 13, RyanWolfeIsHot, GeffyB, The Sole Survivor (yes, Toothless stays the way he is, although I think there are some great humanToothless stories on ), Hello, Just Me

You were so many! Thank you so very much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Toothless nor Hiccup or any other creature of Berk.

Warnings: Mpreg, no humanToothless, so it's a dragonxhuman relationship, and bad grammar, but I'll try to do my best!

Chapter 2

"Woah", Hiccup groaned while opening his eyes. He was laying on his back on the bare ground.

He sat himself up and tried to remember what had happened. His whole body felt like every limb had been changed forcefully. The worst part was that he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

He rupped his belly and realised he was nearly topless. Then he remembered Toothless pressing him to the ground and ripping his shirt open. He did not remember anything after that.

He shivered and looked up. The sky was already colored in pink and violet because it was nearly night. No wonder the air felt chilly.

Suddenly, Toothless was beside him, grinning his toothless, pink smile. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Something about his grin was… kind of odd. His eyes had a look in them… like he felt guilty.

"Toothless? Is everything alright?"

The dragon stopped smiling and purred while nudging Hiccup. As the dragon started liking the Viking's body, the boy giggled and started standing up, which was not done easyly with the artificial limb.

"Hey, that tickled!" He smiled as he saw the dragon looking at him again seriously. He realised that his friend must have been worried after he fainted just after having been tackled. Well, he really had no idea why he fainted in the first place.

Toothless might have been a bit rough, but that surely was no reason to faint! If his father knew this, man, wouldn't that seem vikingish? Fainting because a dragon tackled him? How ridiculous!

Maybe he was ill?

Toothless was starting to nudge him again. So he should first calm his friend down before he thought about the fainting. "Hey, Toothless, I'm fine. Just be careful the next time when you want to play. And maybe you could give me a warning next time! And don't ruin my shirt again – I'm freezing!"

The Night Fury grunted and nodded.

So the human thought he had just been playing. That was good enough for the moment, Toothless guessed. He had already been worrying that Hiccup might be scared of himnow.

Nevertheless he did not like that Hiccup's body trembled further and that the Viking wrapped his arms around himself. Winter was coming and he did not want the bearer of the future Night Furies to catch a cold. However, it was impossible to get the human warm just by hugging him.

For as much as he was a very powerful dragon indeed, his body was still very reptile-like. Had he not the fire inside of him, he would fall into a coma during winter! But the fire within him could not reach outside of him, did not warm his skin and thus, would not warm Hiccup if he hold him.

So maybe the magic he had granted the boy could help. Invisible for the human eye, he could see the magical potential flowing around the boy. He just had to push it into the right direction.

He thought about this for a moment and then he pecked the Viking boy on the cheek. Physical contact was the safest way to ensure that the magic work like one wanted it to.

"Hey!", Hiccup protested, rubbing his cheek surprised. "Don't do that!"

But his cheeks were already reddening, not only because he was blushing, but because his body was warming up. The boy blinked, like he had just realised something and then shrugged.

"Guess there's a last summer breeze going around."

Toothless thought it was fine so far, the boy did not realise anything yet, but he was healthy and fine. And the dragon intended to keep him exactly this way.

Hiccup scratched him behind one of his ears and he groaned satisfied. "Come on, boy", hiccup mumbled. "Let's fly home."

During their flight back to the village, Hiccup could not keep himself from constantly thinking of Toothless' strange behavior.

The dragon had been oddly playful today, but in a rough kind of way. It was seldom that the dragon wanted to play in any kind of way except for when they were flying. Then the Night Fury had to fly spirals and spins and such – Hiccup was already used to that!

But not only had the dragon played with him – Hiccup did not want to remember the following unconciousness – and at the end, he had even pecked him!

Alright, for a dragon, this might just have been some gesture of… comfort. Or whatever, there was no way that Toothless had meant this to be romantic. Still, Hiccup thought the pecking to be odd and embarrassing.

He sighed. The strangest thing of all had been that for a moment, he had even thought that the Night Fury had somehow gotten him to warm up. One moment, he was freezing cold, then Toothless pecked him on the cheek, the next moment he was feeling like he sat at home near the fireplace, being all cozy and warm.

But this was impossible! Dragons might breathe fire, however, he had never heard of a dragon creating warmth in another being without setting it in flames.

He sighed again. Maybe he would feel a lot better if he just stopped thinking about all the strange things that had happened to him today and just went to sleep and forget all that. This solution would surely keep him from getting headaches.

Yes, he would just forget about all the that had been odd today. After all, when one constantly kept a dragon company, one might expect strange things to happen, right?

So, as Toothless landed, Hiccup was already pushing away all worrying thoughts and ready to got to sleep. Thus, the boy felt happy enough again… until he heard a not so pleased female voice calling him.

"Hiccup! Where were you today?" Astrid wanted to know, as she approached the boy who just realized that he had forgotten the fly training he had organized. _Uh-oh_, Hiccup thought. Astrid could still express her anger in a very violent way, now that he was her boyfriend… she tended to do so even more when he did something wrong.

"We were all waiting at the training ground for you and Toothless to get there! At the end, the twins had a terrible struggle with Fishlegs and his Gronckle nearly burnt the whole are while he tried to back away from their Zippleback!" She sighed exasperated. "You know very well that it's quite hard to keep this bunch controlled when nobody's there which they respect. And while I might be able to scare the boys enough, the only one their dragons accept is you!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup began, trying to figure out how to get away from this without getting bruises. "You see, unfortunately, Toothless has not been feeling well today and he kept me occupied so that… I forgot about training."

Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at the Night Fury who just in that moment let his head and ears hang down like he knew he had done something wrong. Astrid sighed again and scratched Toothless behind one of his ears. "It's alright Toothless, but whatever it was, I hope your feeling better now?"

The dragon grinned toothlessly and gave her a reassuring groan. The girl smiled and then turned to Hiccup… just to punch him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped.

"That was for forgetting the training!" Then she smiled and pecked him sweetly on the cheek. "And that's for being such a good dragon trainer!"

She walked away and just turned briefly to tell him that he should better attend training tomorrow. Hiccup just stood their and grinned while rubbing his shoulder.

"You know, Toothless, I quite like her way of punishing!"

The dragon just huffed silently and fluttered on the rooftop uneasily – he was okay with the short distance but still had problems with balancing with just one tail fin.

Hiccup sighed and called "And thanks for playing all guilty for Astrid! Guess you saved me from experiencing greater pain!" before entering the house and going to bed.

All in all, Toothless was quite pleased with the day. He had ensured to continue the line of Night Furies and he had kept the boy save and blissfully unknowing for now.

Concerning the blonde human girl Astrid, she did not really bother him. She and Hiccup seemed to share a kind of human relationship that the dragon did not quite understand but which the Viking boy seemed to enjoy very much. So he saw no reason to interfere with their behavior.

Until she really tried to hurt the boy badly or started to claim his offspring, he would not attack her, he decided.

So, being quite satisfied with his work so far, the Night Fury fell asleep curled up on top of Hiccup's and Stoick's rooftop.

Two weeks passed since Toothless had been acting strangely. Hiccup had not quite succeeded in forgetting the incident but he kept pushing it into a little corner of his mind where he dared not loooking.

Toothless nevertheless was keeping him occupied with more stange behavior. First of all, the dragon was really clingy und kept following him everywhere. The Viking felt observed and did not like it one bit.

Additionally, he now was sure that the Night Fury was doing _something_ to him. He just had no idea what it was.

Whenever he showed any sign of discomfort, the dragon touched him. He pecked him, rubbed his body against his or tapped him gentely with one of his enormous wings. Then, Hiccup would feel better immediately. And _that_ certainly was odd. And very embarrassing when other people, Astrid in particular, where watching what could only be interpreted as affectionaly behavior from the dragon.

The only thing Toothless' touches did not change where that his stomach still felt odd. Since he had been tackled by the Night Fury and fainted his stomach never felt normal. He was not in pain, but he still felt like there was something tickling or otherwise strange there under his navel. And he did not like not feeling normal after a dragon had touched him strangely that now seemed to be always touching him strangely and thereby causing strange things to happen. Maybe the dragon really had done something big to him… and he feared he would not like this.

The boy just hoped that the odd feeling in his belly would vanish after a while. He had other things to think of – even other things than his dragonish observer. Winter was coming and he had to help to get all things needed stocked. Most of the time though, he was just helping Gobber repairing scythes, axes and other tools people needed to harvest or to cut enough wood to keep themselves warm during winter.

Toothless did not seem to be enjoying to watch Hiccup work in the blacksmith's shop. He always growled when Hiccup entered the forge, but otherwise he kept quite. Like he was just waiting for Hiccup to realize that it was _wrong_ to work hard while he was needed!

Hiccup had also been surprised that when they flew into the forest to enjoy some free time, the dragon strayed away from him, tackling fallen trees or other things which had big holes. He had no idea what the Night Fury was trying to attempt, but for he always returned frustrated, it seemed like he was not succeeding.

Hiccup was also glad that Astrid and all the others were also quite occupied with preparing for winter. He did not really feel like trying to train others while flying a dragon that seemed to suddenly disagree with him on whether he could do something stressful or not.

On the other hand, he felt quote sad that he and Astrid could not have more time together. They had not even kissed for quite a while, for all they did was greet in the village and then hurry off to whatever they had to do.

Toothless was not pleased with boy did not realize yet what was happening to him and the Night Fury was not able to tell him. So the Viking kept working. The dragon feared that this behavior could hurt the young inside of Hiccup.

He kept constant watch about the boy and always ensured that he was fine by using the magic that swirled around Hiccup. But he could not keep Hiccup away from every work or else, he feared, the boy would push him away. After all, the viking could have quite of a temper!

Furthermore, his sexual frustration was building and this did not help him relax. He had already tried really embarrassing things like trees or holes in the ground. But he was too strong and destroyed everything his attempts to let go of some of his frustration. He guessed that his only way to finally find relief was to intercourse with another dragon but he did not dare to leave Hiccup for to long. So he had to keep up with his frustration for a little while longer it seemed.

One evening, as Hiccup and Toothless were walking slowly back to village, enjoying the few last shafts of warm sunlight, Hiccup suddenly stopped in front of one great brich tree.

"Toothless! Look, isn't this beautiful?" he asked.

The dragon looked up and saw all the bright yellow leaves which fell from the top of the tree and gently flowed to the ground. The wind played with them and blew them together like fish swarms. Some of them caught the sunlight and looked even more shiny.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't have a clue whether you dragons care one bit about aesthetics, but for me this really looks beautiful. It looks like a golden rain."

The dragon did make no sound and just kept staring at the falling leaves. He then collected some in his mouth before they reached the ground. He then offered them to Hiccup who took them smiling.

"Thanks", he mumbled and then frowned. "By the way, Toothless, I've got a question. Are you doing something to me… when I'm not feeling well?"

The Night Fury was silent for a moment, then he groaned gently and nodded.

Hiccup stared at him for a moment, quite dumbfounded. Then he sighed. "Well, at least your earnest. But, could you… please stop doing all this in public? It's quite embarrassing and such…"

The dragon just huffed slightly offended and turned to continue his walk back to the village. The young Viking sighed again. "Guess that means no."

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Toothless nor Hiccup or any other creature of Berk.

Warnings: Mpreg, no humanToothless, so it's a dragonxhuman relationship, and bad grammar, but I'll try to do my best!

Thanks to: An Angel Flying with brocken wings, Snea (thanks for giving me ideas :-) ), Xxloves-lossxX, aliengirlguy (I wish you good luck for your finals), wizardswriter (thanks very much for complementing the way I write and have a cookie), soory can't tell, The Sole Survivor (we'll see about the frustration and I love your icon), Inubaki (thanks for wishing me luck in the finals and happy birthday I think?), Alana-kittychan, Roquette (I don't want to spoiler XD but yeah he will be quite shocked), Hiccupfan, maddest, Splash Mountain ( I hope I can make the Toothless I describe less empty…), Randomstrike

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They always make my day especially while I have to learn and so I wrote another chapter which you will hopefully enjoy!

Thanks for all the favorites and alerts, too!

**Question**: As I already mentioned, Toothless has a problem with battling his sexual frustration. I myself am not so sure about real dragonxhuman sexual intercourse, but I'd be ready to write it if you wanted me to do it. _So what do you think?_

Chapter 3

Toothless was not pleased with himself as well as with Hiccup. Three weeks had passed since they had seen the birch tree and his leaves. Now the tree tops were bold. Brow, yellow and red leaves covered the ground. As the days became shorter and sunny hours became rare, the dragon felt that winter would not wait much longer.

He had not stopped helping Hiccup through magical ways but he did so less often. Unless the human was looking seriously unwell or cold he would not touch him. After all, he had been _scolded_ for doing so. Never had Hiccup offended the dragon more!

He had realized that the Night Fury was just helping him and still scolded him because he felt _embarrassed_ when the dragon touched him. Had he been able to speak Vikingish tongue, he would have asked Hiccup whether he rather felt cold or ill instead of embarrassed!

As if he had touched him in an unbecomingly manner! Whenever he helped him he was just searching physical contact in a unaggressive manner!

Really, humans were strange creatures if they were bothered and _embarrassed_ so easily by just a few touches, he thougt growling.

-SKIP-

Hiccup was quite annoyed with Toothless. The dragon had not stopped behaving so embarrassing, but he had to admit that the Night Fury did not touch him quite as often and tried to leave him alone while they were in public.

However, now the dragon was not as clingy as before, but he was _sulking_. He kept huffing offendedly and refused to fly with the boy.

And Hiccup just could not stand this attitude!

To make things worse, the strange feeling in his stomach had not stopped. It was continously there, this odd feeling, always at the back of his mind, always felt, not unpleasant, but annoying. And kind of alarming.

After all, Toothless had started this strange feeling and if Toothless could make him feel better by just touching him, who knew what else he could have done while he had been unconcious that day?

Those worrying thoughts kept Hiccup from sleeping every other night, especially when he was too aware of the strange, constant feeling under his navel.

-SKIP-

Toothless was starting to worry about the young Viking. The boy was not close to realizing his current state, but he had already occurred to him that _something_ was happening to him. And Hiccup seemed to worry about this too much. The boy was suffering from sleep loss which certainly was not healthy for him and the young inside of him.

If the boy continued like this he would have to force him to sleep with magical help. But he feared that consequently the Viking would worry more and be more cautious around himself.

He had to admit that he had not shown his best behavior towards Hiccup. Maybe he should stop feeling offended or else he might really annoy the boy to much.

At least there were some good changes about Hiccup, even if he did not realize it. The boy's body seemed to adjust to it's new function. Hiccup tired more often when he worked in the forge and thus gradually reduced his working hours there.

Additionally, Hiccup had become rather fond of all kinds of fish – except for eel, of course. One day, he had observed Hiccup lift a raw fish that had fallen from the feeder for the dragons. The boy had stared at it for a moment, mesmerized, like he was about to dig his teeth into it! Then he had blinked, tossed the fish away and strolled off confused and annoyed looking.

Most importantly, whenever he might struggle or trip with his artificial limb his hands suddenly flew to his stomach as if he wanted to protect it.

And, which was just a dragon could recognize, his smell had changed. For a dragon, the boy now smelled promising, like a warm summer breeze after a long, hard winter. After all, a new life grew within him.

The way things were going right now, Toothless was sure that the boy would start showing as soon as the first snow started to fall.

-SKIP-

Hiccup woke up that morning not very happy. He had been so tired from working in the forge that he had actually managed to fall asleep without worrying about the strange-stomach-feeling.

But then he had been dreaming about eating raw fish. And it had not been a nightmare – he had quite _enjoyed_ the dream. Which did worry the boy a lot!

He sighed, got up and walked to his window. Surprised, he noticed the first snow falling gently down from the sky. Outside, Toothless was sitting and scowling at the sky. Hiccup giggled. The Night Fury did not seem to enjoy the cold.

He put on some warmer, furry clothing and went outside. Toothless greeted him with a groan and a Toothless smile. During the last week, the dragon had gotten over his offendedness and was once again just his best friend. Except for the embarrassing touching once in a while, but Hiccup would not dare to complain about it again.

He smiled and scratched Toothless behind one of his ears. "Good Morning, Toothless. You don't like the snow one bit, hm?"

The dragon nodded and huffed. Then the two started walking towards the blacksmith's shop. On their way, they passed the village center, where the feeder for the dragons was. It was surprisingly empty, for most people had taken their dragons and were in a hurry to do their chores before more snow fell.

The biggest dragon there was Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare. "Hey, Hiccup!", Snotlout greeted him grinning, standing next to Fireworm.

Before Hiccup could answer, Fireworm suddenly turned her head and stared at him. Hiccup was surprised at how aggressive she looked. She took in a deep breath and her nostrils flared as her pupils narrowed down to little, angry slits. Snotlout jumped away surprised when her whole turned to face Hiccup. She growled angrily and suddenly shot forward snarling to attack Hiccup.

-SKIP-

Toothless growled and cursed himself for not having taken into consideration how the other dragons might react to Hiccup's new condition.

It was totally normal for female dragons to attack other female dragons which were hatching. That was based on instincts to ensure the surviving of their own race and young and was mostly done between equal valued dragon races.

Nevertheless, he would have never imagined that a dragon would attack Hiccup! Hiccup was just a weak human and after all, he was their savior!

Growling, he spit fire at Fireworm's face and sprang on her back to distract her. Hiccup and Snotlout were looking at them unable to move, mezmerized and surprised.

Fireworm growled angrily and flapped her wings furiously, trying to get rid of the Night Fury. Toothless screeched aggressive and tried to bite Fireworm's throat for his claws had not much effect on her red, hard scales.

As Fireworm started to turn apruptly in her rage, Hiccup suddenly seemed to realize that he was in danger. He grapped Snotlout and pulled him away cursing his prothesis which kept him from running faster. Snotlout was not easy to be dragged away either. He was trying to stay and yell at Fireworm _what the Woden she thought she was doing_.

However, they both started running as Fireworm set herself on fire in an attempt to get rid of Toothless. For she did not stop to turn and twist, her tail set some roofs on fire, too.

As soon as Toothless was sure that Hiccup was safe, he jumped off Fireworm's back and landed near her head. He shot a blue fireball right at her right eye. She screeched in rage, but stopped burning. Nevertheless, her tail hit Toothless' head hard. As a small line of green blood ran into his left eye, the Night Fury decided that it was _defenitely_ time to bring Fireworm back to her senses!

With a terrifying snarl, he lunged at her and burrowed his claws into her upper troath, so that his mouth was directly above one of her little ears. As he started to growl, she shook her head frantically, but slowed down, for his body was putting to much weight on her throat.

Toothless then let out a terrifying screech, directed at her ear and much louder than the one he had once given Hiccup. Her eyes widdened and she froze for a moment.

Toothless let go off her as she began to shake her head. She came back to her senses and as she looked around, she realized what she had been doing – letting her instincts control her. She made a desperate noise and then became aireborne without a warning.

"Hey! Where are you going?", Snotlout yelled after her as she flew towards the woods.

Meanwhile, Hiccup ran to Toothless. The dragon also turned his face towards the boy worried that he might be hurt. The Night Fury let go of a breath when he saw the boy unhurt.

Hiccup examined Toothless' head and send a silent thank to the gods when he found that the dragon had just a little wound over his right eye. "Can you see everything clearly?", he asked the Night Fury just to make sure. Toothless nodded.

Hiccup did not surpress his desire to hug the dragon. "Thank Woden, I really thought she hurt you badly." Toothless just groaned gently, enjoying the physical contact, ignoring the pain throbbing in his head, and sending the boy a magical wave of reassurance.

The Viking let go of his head and stroked his nose gently. "Thanks very much for saving me." Then he frowned. "I wonder what I did to make her so angry."

Toothless shrugged. The boy could not understand him, so it was no use trying to explain it.

Snotlout came to them, cursing and gesturing at the slightly burned rooftops. "I don't know what's gotten into her! I'm so sorry, Hiccup!"

Hiccup shook his head. "It's neither her nor your fault! It seems I somehow offended her, and I'm really sorry, Snotlout. Seems like we don't know all about dragons yet and seems like some of them can be easily offended!" The thin Viking tried to joke. Then he gestured towards the woods. "Go find her and calm her down. She, too, seems to acsuse herself. Toothless and I will examine the roofs."

Snotlout nodded and hurried away. Hiccup sighed and examined Toothless saddle and artificial tail fin first. The saddle leather and the conection lines between his pedal and the tail fin had taken slight damage while Fireworm had set herself on fire with Toothless on her back. But they would do for the few little flys from rooftop to rooftop.

"Alright, boy, let's go check the damage and then we'll go to the forge to repair your saddle." Toothless groaned gently as Hiccup sat on his back and then he lifted himself in the air gently. The boy had just gone through quite a shock and some stress, so he did not want to upset him further.

He groaned remembering Fireworm. He hoped that after this incident, the other dragons would use their brains before they attacked the Viking. After all, he was Hiccup's protector and he would rather die then letting anything hurt the boy!

Hiccup examined the four rooftops which had been hit by Fireworm. Luckily, the rooftops had all been wet from the first snow and thus had not taken great damage. The wood had not burned long, it had just blackened a little and lost one or two ornaments which had been painted on it.

As he was examining the last roof and finding no great damage done yet again, a voice called after him. "Hiccup! Hiccup, where are you?"

"Astrid! Wait a minute, we're coming down!" He sat on Toothless who gently floated to the ground.

Astrid greeted him, looking really worried. "Snotlout told me everything! Are you alright?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, Toothless counterattacked her and thus I'm sav- Woah!" He stopped as she pushed him over, causing him to land on his butt. Toothless snarled. She should not be hurting him after he had such a bad day.

Astrid looked at Toothless surprised, who looked ready to rip her head off. She even forgot to tell Hiccup what the push had been for and to give him a reassuring kiss. She just walked away from Toothless slowly and murmured "Take care the next time." before she turned and hurried away.

"Toothless, you should not be so aggressive. That's just her style. And I was hoping to ask her to inform the people whoose roofs were burning about the incident – just to make sure, even if no great damage was done. Now I have to ask my father to do it!"

Toothless huffed offendedly again. Hiccup giggled and stroked the dragon. "I didn't mean to scold you, Toothless. I guess it's easy for you to get overprotective today, hm? Let's go to the forge and repair the saddle."

Toothless groaned pacified and followed him.

-SKIP-

Toothless watched the human while he took of the saddle and connection lines to replace the damaged pieces. Gobber was not there, presumable helping the others hunting.

Before Hiccup started replacing them, he first got a clean piece of linen, soaked it in warm water and carefully began to clean the wound above Toothless' eye.

"I'm really sorry you've got hurt." He murmured before sighing. "Really, that day did not start one bit like I intended it. Well, at least I bet I'll go to sleep tonight easily." He frowned. "Really, what have you done to my stomach when you tackled me? It never stops feeling strange…"

Toothless eyes widdened. Just this moment he realized that since the fight he had not spent one moment thinking about the young in Hiccup's belly. His mind had been absorbed in the fear for the young Viking and afterwards in the worry about the boy's well-being.

He felt guilty. Should he not be thinking about the continuation of his race constantly? Why did he, even if it was just for a few hours, care more about Hiccup than anything else?

While the Viking had gone to work slightly worried by the dragon's silence after his question, the dragon worried about his feelings towards the boy and whether they were deeper than he had originally thought. He had not thought that something deeper than friendship was possible between humans and dragons. On the other hand, he was just _reproducing_ with a human, for Woden's sake!

As the human adjusted the saddle on his back again, the dragon decided that he should concentrate on keeping the boy and the young well and healthy instead of worrying and thinking about such things as feelings for too long.

When Hiccup had finished the works on the saddle, Gobber entered the blacksmith's shop and asked Hiccup displeased why he had not worked on the swords and shields that had been lying around the forge and looked like they might need some attention.

Hiccup then told the blacksmith about Fireworm and that he somehow had offended her, about the fight and asked him whether he could inform the people whose roofs had taken some damage that Hiccup was sorry and had inspected the damaged areas and found that there was not much harm done.

Gobber did so even more displeased – it seemed like the hunt had not been as successful as desired – and left Hiccup with the swords and shields.

Toothless observed the conversation equally displeased. He did not like how stressed Hiccup looked and how he hard he worked after Gobber left. It seemed like the human really thought that the Fireworm incident was really his fault. He fumed thinking about the female dragon. He would have to give her a good lecture so that she might come up with an idea how to excuse to Hiccup.

The boy and later the returned Gobber worked in the forge until the first stars could be seen.

Hiccup and Toothless then walked back to Stoick's house silently. The snow had again started to fall and the boy shivered slightly. As Toothless then pecked him and he started to feel cozy and warm, the boy smiled happily and accepted the dragon's help for the first time.

"Thank you." He murmured. Toothless gave a satisfied purr as answer.

When they had reached the house, it seemed that Stoick had not returned yet. Hiccup sighed and gave Toothless some fish before he took a bit of bread and dried meat. He was too tired to prepare anything else. The Night Fury followed him as he entered his room. Toothless was really worried that the human might need some help after the hard day.

He observed the boy closely and as Hiccup undressed to change into the clothes he slept in, the dragon's eyes flew to his stomach.

_Oh_, Toothless thought.

-SKIP-

As he undressed Hiccup's eyes wandered to his reflection in one of the shiny shields that were hanging on the walls for decorations by accident. But he immediately stopped undressing and rubbed his stomach frowning.

_Was he gaining weight?_

-SKIP-

I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I've had my first two oral exams, they went quite well. Tomorrow I'll be writing the worst of all my finals (Business studies). So I hope you'll be again kind with your reviews (you're all being so nice!). By the way, this Fanfiction is somehow keeping me alive during my finals – some kind of project that does not concern school! And all your lovely reviews are a great help, too!

Thank you all so very much!

By the way, I'm very happy about guesses or suggestions concerning the future plot. But I cannot promise that I will take them all into consideration, for it's still my story… I hope you're not angry with my for that.

Oh, and I won't answer questions either for I don't want to spoiler…

Thank you: Wolfdog67(you seem to understand the Toothless in this story very well XD), Alana-kittychan (thanks for thinking it's cute), Crystal F. Flowright, Splash Mountain (thank you so much for liking Toothless' feeling's description and for snickering nervously – really made my day when I read that! XD), Splash Mountain (yet again lol), The Sole Survivor (I just said awww to your last review), Yeeessss, Itman496, aliengirlguy, Toothless-the-nightfury, hiccup, wizardswriter (thank you for all your suggestions XD), Xxloves-lossxX, Snea (girl, the images your getting while reading my story make me smile big smiles XD), maddest, Deadsy Dreams, milkchocolatehot64, Aislynnrose, Dragonfan (thank you for liking it the way it is so far –guess you're the first person to complement me for not making my characters OOC- but there might be romantic situations between Hiccup and Toothless in later chapters…), SeasonSinger, TheLonelyApparition (I'm not the only one who did HTTYD and Mpreg, you can check out Mating Season! But thanks nevertheless!), Randomstrike, dragonfriend, Mary-before I became a member, nerdyrobotlove2 (OMG, you've read it twice? And you think there's epic-ness in my story? Thank you so very much and have a cookie!), Dragon Fangirl (thanks for the advice, I really enjoyed this picture XD), Xxloves-lossxX (yet again XD thank you!), kyra-sama, Nanashi-Angel (thank you very much for your kind review, it calmed me down a bit before my exam tomorrow… I'm such a nervous wreck right now!), Artistic Dragon, megawoman 5210.

Oh, and Hiccup might be a bit OOC in this chapter… But I guess I would freak out, too, if I were him.

-SKIP-

Chapter 4

One month later, when Berk looked like the whitest and felt like the coldest island on earth, Hiccup was definitely sure that he had gained weight. He just had no idea _how_ he had managed this. There certainly were a lot of reasons why he should not be gaining weight.

Firstly, he had always been skinny and had never gained muscle mass or any other kind of mass. Secondly, he had not been eating very much and these last few weeks he had only been eating bread and fish – not exactly the unhealthiest diet. Thirdly, it was winter and thus, provisions were short and consequently, nobody in Berk could eat much without getting scolded.

The only reason he could come up with – which did not sound one bit rational – was that Toothless had something to do with his sudden weight gain. After all, his stomach was _still_ feeling strange!

And he was even more scared when he realised that his stomach might not stop growing. It had grown gradually over the past four weeks, why should it stop growing? Hiccup shivered thinking about it. Something strange was happening with his body and he did not have any idea what it was. It might be something dangerous, something which might even kill him!

He shuddered but tried to calm down. After all, Toothless would not have done anything to him that would be dangerous. But still, he was scared and worried.

His stomach had started showing as a small bulge, but had grown and was now a bulge visible to everybody, curved under his shirt. Another weird thing was that he was just gaining weight on the stomach, not on other areas like his face, arms or legs.

His father certainly was thrilled that he finally showed more Vikingish features. Not that Stoik had not been altogether pleased with his son since he had battled the Green Death, but still… he was just glad about the changes in Hiccup's outer appearance. He also always told his son so, pounding him on the shoulder and telling him that he should just wait and he would develop a long, thick beard like every other Viking – now that he finally seemed to change physically into one!

Hiccup himself was quite annoyed these days. The additional weight in front of him put stress on his back, his artificial limb and on his nerves for every move seemed to need much more energy than before. Especially the work in the forge which he actually enjoyed much since it allowed him to experiment sometimes and since it was something he was really good at was becoming more and more exhausting.

And he had to admit that he might be wreaking all this on Toothless but after all he was quite sure that the Night Fury was to blame for his current state. Not that the dragon minded the Viking's bad mood much - he seemed too absorved in his own worrying thoughts or his own frustration or whatever it was that could keep a Night Fury's thoughts occupied.

-SKIP-

Toothless was really worried about Hiccup. The boy seemed to behave strangely ever since his stomach had started growing. The dragon had no idea why the Viking was so annoyed with this for a lot of the humans in Berk were quite sturdy.

For the dragon, the growth of Hiccup's belly was a very positive thing. After all, he now could be sure that his offspring was healthy. On the other hand, that meant that he should better think of a way how to explain to Hiccup what was happening with him.

Otherwise, the Viking might freak out when he felt the hatchling moving and might do something stupid – like hurting himself or the young.

Unfortunately, Toothless could not be sure that the boy would not be doing something stupid after he got to know of his current condition.

The Night Fury also did not want to reflect on the thoughts that sometimes crossed his mind – thoughts about that he might be having deeper feelings for the human boy than he had before. However, he had no idea where this feelings were coming from! He was a dragon and all he had ever seen in this boy was a real good friend. If Hiccup had been a dragon, for Toothless he would have been not more and not less than a younger dragon who had given him the ability to fly again and whom he was so grateful for this that he would have given his life to protect this younger dragon.

But he would have never, ever expected that he might fall in love with someone who had helped him! Yes, he was grateful, but being grateful did not mean being in love! Thus, he might just have hurt his head too hard when Fireworm hit him and now his mind was playing tricks on him, letting him think he might have romantic feelings for the boy which he was definitely not having.

When Toothless came this far thinking he would sigh heavily and realise that all his thoughts about this feeling misery were quite chaotic. It seemed like he could put neither his mind nor his heart in order. So he tried to concentrate on not thinking about it and to maintain the savior-friend relationship with Hiccup.

Another thing that made him feel quite miserable was the permanent painful throbbing in his loin. Since he had worked the magic on Hiccup so that the boy was now heavy with his young, he had not been able to release the pressure that had been collecting since he had gone into heat. He had tried some embarrassing methods on every not living hole he had found, but naturally, had not succeeded. He never tried with other dragons – he could not leave Hiccup to have some fun when the boy was in constant danger of being hurt by other dragons or even hurting himself.

Sometimes when he fell asleep and was especially displeased with his current unsatisfied state he got the feeling that his ancestors were trying to tell him something again. Something which concerned ensuring that his race continued. However, somehow he never seemed to understand them. He felt like his throbbing loins were the punishment for some kind of neglect – but for Toothless had no idea what he had done wrong, he felt treated unfairly.

Toothless days nevertheless were quite filled with work. He had to ensure that Hiccup did not hurt himself. He now growled at the boy when he saw that he was too exhausted – and he knew that Hiccup, too, knew that he was exhausted – until the boy finally left the blacksmith's shop. Gobber had stopped protesting about this fact when he realised that Toothless indeed could destroy some very precious tools in his forge if he was not allowed to have his own way. Normally, the Viking would have thrown Hiccup out of his shop but unfortunately, he needed the boy's help and was also quite fond of the clever little Viking.

Furthermore, he had to keep the other dragons from getting too close to Hiccup, for he did not trust them. He was sure that some of them would react instinctively like Fireworm. And the Night Fury did not want Hiccup to feel miserable when he thought that he did somehow upset dragons. So Toothless kept growling and glaring at every dragon in Berk that was bigger than him. Terrors were no danger for Hiccup for their instincts told them not to attack anything that was mightier than themselves.

Toothless had not gotten to scold Fireworm yet for he could not leave Hiccup. But he kept catching only glances of her so she herself was keeping a safe distance. Good. At least now she was showing some sense.

And so the days went on, in the cold winter land that Berk had become.

And one day, finally, Toothless saw a women giving birth through a window and then he suddenly had an idea how he could make Hiccup understand. Now he just needed to wait for the right moment.

-SKIP-

When Hiccup was on his way home from work, he suddenly heard a female voice calling after him.

"Hiccup! Wait!"

Hiccup turned slowly, not really pleased to see Astrid coming towards him. Toothless growled and Hiccup told him to behave for Astrid certainly meant him no harm. The Viking blushed and realised that she had every reason to be angry with him. He had kept avoiding her for he did not want her to see his big stomach.

"Astrid! Well, how nice to see you! What brings you here?"

She caught up to him and sighed. "Maybe the fact that you've kept avoiding me?" Hiccup felt his blush deepen and when he thought about the fact how ridiculous he with his freckles looked when blushing, his face reddened even more.

"I'm very sorry, Astrid. But well, everybody has been quite busy…" She held up her hand in a gesture that made him stop talking. Then she sighed again.

"Hiccup, it seems that you are quite stressed about something… and my only guess it that this something is the fact that you have gained a bit of weight."

Hiccup thought his heart might stop any minute now from embarrassement. How could she be so blunt about this?

"Oh, Hiccup! Come on, don't react like this!", she said exasperated. Then she smiled. "Hey, it's not that bad. You're just having a growth spurt or something like this."

Hiccup was not amused. "You see, Astrid, that's what everybody seems to think. But _I_ think that I'm just getting fat."

She hesitated for a moment and then she touched his arm cautiously. "And I'm just trying to tell you that you should be perfectly fine with this. You're not the ugliest young Viking in Berk, at least!" She grinned.

Hiccup had to smile at that, but he did not feel very much better – mostly because he was still worrying about the strange feeling in his stomach yet again.

Astrid then leaned forward to kiss him. "I've got to go home. It's getting cold", she murmured and then turned slowly to walk away.

"Astrid! Wait!"

She turned at looked at him expectantly. He then sighed and murmured "Sorry, it was nothing." She frowned and continued walking.

When she was out of hearing distance, Hiccup cursed which caused Toothless to grunt surprised for the boy normally did not behave so rudely. "I'm such a coward!"

Grumbling, he walked home. Would he ever manage to tell her that he loved her? Not that he was not sure that she already knew this but he had never told her. And he somehow feared that he would never be able to so. After all, all these memories of being an outsider had not vanished and were still telling him not to do something as stupid as to tell a cool girl like Astrid that he loved her.

He sighed and walked into the house and then into his room, not minding Toothless who followed him – the dragon had been following him everywhere, even if he just went somewhere to pee.

He then got hold of a small bracelet on which hung four brittle, golden-colored birch leaves. They were the one's Toothless had collected for him. He had compressed them so that they would not decay and then bound them together.

But he knew that the bracelet was not much of a gift for the leaves were brittle and could easily be destroyed. On the other hand, he thought that their color really was beautiful but he could not afford gold which was the only metal which had the same color as the leaves.

"I know it!", he told Toothless, suddenly excited. "I'll make her an iron bracelet formed like these leaves in detail. I'll make it look beautiful. And then, when I give it to her, I'll tell her that I love her!"

The dragon just huffed annoyed obviously not liking the all this bother just for a human girl. Hiccup just shrugged and put away the bracelet carefully. Then he heard his father entering the house and was called for dinner.

As he sat there, staring at his portion of bread, dried meat and fish, he could not help thinking that maybe his stomach would get smaller if he stopped eating. Normally, it should.

Stoik realised after a few minutes that his son was not eating. "Boy, what's wrong with you? Are you ill?" He suddenly was quite worried by the un-Vikingish behavior of his son. Un-Vikingish behavior was something he just could not handle.

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Well, you know I'm just not feeling hung-" He stopped talking as Toothless nose nuzzled his neck and he suddenly felt his hunger growing until it was unbearable. He groaned, knowing very well that the Night Fury had yet again done something to him, and started eating fastly.

His father looked at him surprised for a moment, then smiled and felt again at ease with his son's behavior.

After dinner, where Hiccup had eaten as much as he could without even wanting it, the boy was about to jump up, grab Toothless by one of his enormous ears – not that he could pull the dragon out with his own power, but he still felt like it – and ask him what in Woden's sake was going on with him and his belly.

Nevertheless, he knew very well that his father would not quite allow it when he would walk around in a cold winter night. Hiccup realised just then that he would not like the cold night either.

So he just sighed and went to bed, but he could not sleep the whole night while he thought about the fact that he would want an explanation from Toothless tomorrow.

-SKIP-

The next morning, Hiccup swallowed down some cheese and bread for breakfast before telling his father that he would not be able to go to Gobber this day for he had to check on something on the island with Toothless.

Stoik was about to protest that his son should not be neglecting his duties, especially not when it was winter and everyone needed to work hard, but his son had already left and taken off with his dragon. He sighed and tried to tell himself that every young Viking needed a day off once in a while.

Hiccup meanwhile realised that he had not been flying for a while for he definitely felt much more uncomfortable since the last time. His stomach was feeling quite unwell, for it was slightly bigger now and thus was pressed between Hiccup and the saddle.

He then steered the slightly confused Night Fury towards the cove where they had first met and descended hastily. Everything was covered in a really thick layer of snow and the small lake's surface was frozen.

"So, Toothless", Hiccup began, turning towards the dragon and frowning angrily. "I demand an explanation! We both know that you've done something to my stomach, which is now strangely bloated! And we both know that you keep doing strange things to me when you touch me – it feels like you're manipulating me! Toothless, I want to know what's going on! Right now!"

The dragon huffed and after a moment gestured the boy to climb on his back again.

"No, Toothless, I don't want to go back! I want an explanation!" Hiccup replied furiously.

The Night Fury groaned, pawed in the snow impatiently and gestured towards his back again. This time, Hiccup understood. He sat on the dragon's back, groaning as his stomach rubbed against the saddle again in an unconfortable way.

"Alright, but I hope you won't be trying anything weird."

The dragon then rose into the air and started circling the island, as if he were searching for something. Just as Hiccup started getting impatient, Toothless suddenly downed and Hiccup had to remember using the pedal for the dragon's maneuver had surprised him. The Night Fury landed gently on a clearing in the part of the forest which was really far away from Berk.

There were two Nadders in the clearing, too, that hissed at them when they arrived but did not attack. Hiccup realised a moment later that they were not attacking for they were protecting something – three big, blue and green colored eggs which lay in a small fire could be seen behind their massive legs. They needed their fire to keep their eggs warm and thus could not savage them.

"They're hatching!", Hiccup mumbled, amazed. Then he frowned. "But why are you showing me this?"

Toothless huffed again and took off, accompanied by the Nadder's hisses. He then circled the island again for a moment before he returned to Berk. Hiccup tried to protest, but the dragon seemed unable to be steered and did not react to the commands the young Viking tried to give through the pedal.

The dragon then landed between two houses in the eastern part of Berk. Hiccup wanted to ask him why they had returned but the dragon just huffed again and gestured towards two women which were meeting at the well.

Hiccup descended and went to greet the two. One of them held a little infant to her chest, the other was heavily pregnant. After the common exchange of courtesies, he returned to the dragon, furious.

"I don't understand why you're showing me all this!" he whispered angryly, not wanting the two women to hear him.

Toothless just looked at him with serious eyes and then nudged his stomach gently. Hiccup growled. "Toothless, stop! I still want an explana-" And then he finally began to understand as the Night Fury continued to look at him with those serious eyes.

The hatching dragons. The pregnant woman and the infant. Toothless being the only Night Fury he had ever seen. The strange feeling in his stomach. Fireworm's attack. His growing stomach.

The thoughts swirled in his mind until he came to a terrible conclusion. He held a hand to his stomach, realising that the surface was smooth and hard and did not feel like fat at all.

"No…" he whimpered, staggering away from Toothless and out into the open, not caring about the to women at the well. He nearly tripped because of his artificial limp, but he did not care.

"No… please no…", he whimpered, panicking. He felt tears in his eyes and then he felt that his body could not decide whether he should vomit or faint.

He did both.

He felt how he threw up, but his eyes were already turning blank and the last things he heard before his head hit the ground were the surprised yells of the women and an unhuman, worried roar.

-SKIP-

I hope you liked it!

The dragon's out of the sack now… so to speak!

By the way, I'm sorry that Stoik does not appear so often. But that's because of.. well, in Germany, all the older Vikings had such a funny nordic dialect and I don't know how this was done in English. Furthermore, I fear I'm unable to show Stoik not OOC, I fear…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really happy right now because Germany's contestant won the Eurovision Song Contest! The last time that happened was 1982 or so! So I wasn't even born then!

I hope you'll like this chapter, I was hyperactive and tired at the same time when I wrote most of it!

**Special Thanks** to Wolfdog67: Your review was the last think I saw before I went to sleep before my exam and it calmed me down. And you really seem to read every Author's Note XD. Furthermore, you were the only one reacted to Fireworm's attack. To sum it up, I really appreciated your detailed review (especially at the time when I read it)!

But of course, I really appreciated every other review, too (like always :D).

**Thanks to:** Aislynnrose2010 (I really appreciated your long review), Wolfdog67, TheLonelyApparition (thanks for saying that Hiccup was not OOC and giving so good explanations on Hiccup's character, I never thought about that!), aliengirlguy (thanks for the informations), Killer600258 (you've got great ideas!), The Sole Survivor (hope I updated soon enough? XD), Lightbeauty (you quoted me! OMG! And you think everyone is IN-character? I guess that's the biggest compliment (and rarest one) I've ever gotten! Thank you so much – I hope I'll manage to continue like this), milkchocolatehot64, maddest (thanks for understanding Hiccup so much), Mantineus, Crystal F. Flowright (really, was it so hiccup? :D), Snea (Thanks for supporting me during my exams, too! Have a cookie!), wizardswriter (thanks for the advice and thank you so very much for saying I'm a wonderful writer! *hug*), Alana-kittychan, dragonfan, Loti-miko (yeah, I agree with you :D), Splash Mountain (you've quoted me! Yay! I'm sure Hiccup appreciated your affection/hug! :D), Twig'um, Dracoess, hiccupfriend (you've got some funny ideas! :D)

And now I'll really have to sleep! It's nearly 4.30 am in Germany, the birds are already up and tomorrow, I've got to learn for my English exam on Monday…

-SKIP-

Chapter 5

Hiccup opened his eyes. He had a headache but he was glad when he saw that he was at home in his own bed.

But then he remembered what had happened. He remembered what Toothless had told him. He remembered what he had realized and that he had vomited and fainted afterwards.

He felt how a sour taste rose in his mouth as he thought about what he had realized. He did not even want to think about it - yet his belly continued feeling strange.

Before he could spend any further thought on whether he believed that he had something living in his stomach, he heard a voice from beside his bed calling his name. Until this moment he had just stared at the ceiling but now he turned his head to see his father sitting there next to him.

"I thought you would not wake up! How are you feeling, son?", Stoick asked looking really worried. "Ute and Birgit saw you vomiting and fainting near the eastern well. They called their husbands who brought you here."

Hiccup nodded slowly, his mind being still occupied with all the strange thoughts about his situation. His father frowned seeing that Hiccup seemed unwell and feeble. He wanted to know: "Should I call the healer, boy? You're really not looking good. And you must be seriously ill if you vomited and fainted in such a short time."

Hiccup's eyes widened realizing that a healer might confirm the state he was not even sure he was in. So he shook his head in a panicked way. "No, father, I just need some time to relax. You see, I guess I've really been overworking myself. After all, I'm not a real strong Viking yet. And concerning the vomiting… Maybe something I ate was already fouling?" Hiccup nodded as if he was quiet sure about this idea. "Father, I think you should really inspect the food. We don't want other Vikings to fall ill, right? After all, we need every help we can get while it's winter."

Stoick seemed to hesitate, not wanting to leave his precious son while he was ill. But Hiccup just smiled reassuringly – at least he tried to make his forced smile look reassuring. Inside, he felt like Nadder's dung. Nevertheless, he told his father to go and check up the reserves. "I'll be fine. I just need some sleep. And if I don't get better – what I don't expect – we could still call the healer, okay?"

Stoick nodded and left the room though he still looked quite worried. Hiccup however called his name once again, which caused him to return. "Father, could you… could you please get Toothless? He's my best friend and I guess he's quite worried because I fainted."

At that, his father just laughed. "That's quite the understatement, my boy! He was so furious that we couldn't allow him to enter the house or else he would have destroyed everything! Otherwise he would have already been here. Just wait, I'll tell him to come here. He's waiting outside the house."

Hiccup's heart felt warmer when he heard his father talking about the dragon like it was another human being. He heard how the door opened, how his father growled something which sounded somewhere between angry and amused and then he heard something roam loudly through the house – and then Toothless entered the room.

The dragon looked really furious and worried – which surely was not easy for a reptile with limited facial expressions. Hiccup nevertheless felt cold, scared and angry suddenly when he saw the Night Fury.

"I think we need to talk" he said to Toothless as the dragon slowly walked towards him. Toothless groaned as if he wanted to agree.

Hiccup sighed and put his face in his hands for a moment. He then shot Toothless a sideward glance. "You know, if I weren't feeling so weak and dizzy right now, I'd go search my boot right now just so I could throw it at your snout!" He sighed again and started tearing at his hair. "Not that it would hurt you anyway, wouldn't it?" The boy laughed slightly hysterically.

Toothless just crooked his head and looked at him, waiting for the boy to calm down a bit and to start talking again.

Hiccup sighed again, sat up a bit in his bed so that his blanket slided down and revealed his small, rounded stomach. The Viking stroked it, frowning again at its firmness.

"Alright, Toothless, I think that firstly, I need to know whether I'm not just having a terrible nightmare. So, please just nod or shake your head, okay? Am I having something living growing in my belly?"

And as much as the boy wanted the dragon to shake his head, Toothless nodded.

Hiccup gulped. "And I assume it's a dragon, a Night Fury exactly?"

Again a nod.

Hiccup had to fight for breath as the realization hit him again with full force. He was having a dragon growing in his stomach. A Night Fury. Not only that he was male and not supposed to be graced with the _wonder_ of new life, he was having a being that was not of his own species in his stomach.

And he did not want any of this to happen.

Even if he loathed reacting so weakly and girlishly, he started crying and covered his face with his hands again. It really was so _unfair_.

_Toothless had just decided on his own that for, unfortunately, he was the last Night Fury living, he should find some other way to reproduce. And guess what, why don't try it on a human? _Was that some kind of revenge because Hiccup had caught him, was now riding him and giving him orders? Was that what you bargained when you tamed a dragon?

He gasped and tried to calm down for he was hyprventilating. He caught a glimpse of Toothless moving towards him and shouted "Toothless, if you dare tou-touching me so that I feel better, I swear I'll slice my stomach open!"

The Night Fury hissed very angrily at this and then started pacing in front of Hiccup's bed not sure whether he should touch the boy and make him feel better or pin him to the bed and screech at him.

The Viking boy meanwhile cursed for he woud not be able to speak without stuttering if he kept hyperventilating. So he continued to take deep breathes until he had calmed down a bit. Then he looked at the dragon accusingly with such a fierceness in his eyes that the Night Fury stopped pacing and sat down a few feet away from Hiccup's bed.

"Toothless, what have you been thinking, for Thor's sake? I know you couldn't ask me, but well, did you not have any other option than _impregnating_ me? Like one of the _few_ dragons that are flying all around Berk?"

The boy clearly was furious, but the dragon just twitched with his wings and gave a low growl which sounded like he was trying to demand some understanding from the boy but Hiccup was having none of it.

"Oh, _please_! Are you just trying to make me understand? Well, I've got news for you: I cannot understand you! That's because we are from two _different_ species! One very good reason why you should not have chosen to reproduce with me, by the way!"

The dragon bared his teeth and gave a low hiss when he heard the boy talking to him like he was a stupid animal. Hiccup however just looked at him even more furious.

"Oh, don't you dare being angry with me! _I_ am the one who has every reason to be angry! Really, I'm about to ask my father whether he could skin you alive! Do you have any idea what this" – he gestured towards his stomach – "might do to me?"

He took a deep breath while Toothless was still baring his teeth at him but otherwise kept perfectly still and stared at the boy. Then Hiccup continued in a much more calm but also scared tone: "Do you realise that human males are not designed to bear new life? Even if what is in my stomach was not a dragon – which makes it all so more dangerous – this whole process could very well just break me! Do you understand, you useless reptile? I might very well get killed just because you followed your own selfish desires!"

Toothless glaring at the boy, drew in his teeth and gave a low purr, as if he wanted to reassure the boy. Hiccup looked at him exhausted.

"Well, you might not have intended to hurt me, but unfortunately, I really _am_ hurt now! And I don't have the slightest idea what I should do no- _OhdearWodenit'smoving_!"

Toothless' and Hiccup's eyes widdened as the boy stared down at his stomach, feeling how something inside of his belly nudged, as if it was slowly turning andfelt continuous taps against the walls of the round bulge his stomach.

He was more than slightly freaked out because of this and froze even more as Toothless gave a small purr and then moved towards the bed to lay his massive lower jaw gently upon the Viking's belly. His skin should be very sensitive there, Hiccup thought for a short second.

Then something within him snapped as the Night Fury purred in such a satisfied manner that the boy could only be furious that the dragon seemed to be so happy about what had done to him.

"Go!", he yelled pushing Toothless away. The dragon retreated a few paces and then gave a low moan, as if he were a kitten begging for forgiveness. But Hiccup was to freaked out about the still moving dragon _inside him_ as to have mercy on the Night Fury.

"Go away! Leave or I'll do something to me!" As the dragon moaned again, Hiccup just gave a despaired yell as an answer and added a whispered "Please…". His face was tear-streaked.

Toothless purred one last time and then left the room as Hiccup covered his face with the blanket and wept hysterically.

-SKIP-

Toothless left the house slowly and then he curled up behind the had not went as well as he had thought it would. On the other hand, he had predicted that the boy would not react calmly when the young would move for the first time.

He had to admit to himself that he had been too thrilled to realize that Hiccup must have been scared to death. He was a fairly young Night Fury and had been too unmature to go into heat the last mating season. He had never hatched before and for especially young Night Furies tended to prefer the life of a lone wolf, he had never seen other Night Furies hatch. And now he was the only one left. For all he knew, Night Furies could be one of the few dragon races who gave birth to living young.

Still, he was very glad he had decided against making Hiccup lay an egg. He was sure that through an eggsshell, he would have never been able to feel some faint movements which he had felt when the thin and sensitive scales on his lower jaw had touched Hiccup's rounded stomach.

Something which upset the dragon's mind horribly was the fact that when he had felt the young moving he had thought – and he had been so shocked just a moment later that he was quite sure he would remember this very thought forever – this was his offspring moving in the body of his _beloved_.

This feeling had been lingering inside of him and he had tried to push it away – and now it had practically jumped on him when it caught him off-guard. Worst of all, he could feel his ancestor's magic pound within him. They seemed to be delighted with his recent realization.

Toothless however, was not glad to be in love with a fragile human being. And Hiccup! He could not have fallen in love with someone worse! After all, it was worse enough to fall in love with a being which could not even understand him. But even if he wanted to tell Hiccup that he seemed to have deeper feelings for him – which he still could not believe himself clearly – Hiccup surely did not need a dragon that was head over heels for him to add to all of his recent problems!

The dragon was not pleased with either himself or the current situation. He felt so miserable that – were it not for the fact that he would have been unable to continue his race without Hiccup – he wished to turn back time and never to have met the boy. He just felt very pathetic right now.

He grunted again and told himself that it would be even more pathetic if he drowned in self-pity. He should concentrate on the things right in front of him and push his disturbing thoughts and feelings away again.

All he should and could do was wait and hope that the boy might accept his condition. Or that he would not go mad and hurt himself.

-SKIP-

Hiccup had stopped crying. Wide-eyed he laid in his bed completely covered by his blanket and tried to hold on to his sanity.

Until this _thing_ in his stomach had moved, this all had been kind of surreal. Like a real bad nightmare and he had hoped that sometime, he would wake up and realise that he had just gained some weight.

And now he knew for sure that the odd feeling in his belly was actually a tiny _dragon_ growing inside of him. Now he knew why his stomach had grown, why he would gladly try raw fish and why Toothless – _this useless reptile_ – had been so keen on keeping him well. And Fireworm surely had attacked him for some kind of female instict he assumed.

And now a Night Fury was growing in his belly. Hiccup shuddered. What if it continued growing? What if one day, his skin would just crak open and it would jump out, leaving him behind to die? Or if it gnaw its way out of him? Or if it just all stopped at some moment and they would both die if his body could not bear all this any longer?

And then it moved again. Hiccup moaned despairedly and grasped the fabric over his stomach. He stayed in this condition for a few minutes, wanting to get a sword and pierce it right through his middle just to end this horror.

However, the little dragon in his rounded belly continued moving. After a while, Hiccup calmed down. The small Night Fury was moving slowly and did not really hurt him.

Hiccup sighed. After all, it was still valid: He was unable to kill a dragon. Especially when the dragon was inside of him.

He tried to relax further. Toothless surely would not do anything to him that could actually kill him. Which did not suffice to make Hiccup forgive the Night Fury. Toothless had done something really wrong when he… _impregnated_ him.

_Oh dear Woden,_ Hiccup thought, _I'm actually going through with this. I'm going to give birth to a dragon._

-SKIP-

"What are you doing here? Looks like you've been hiding."

Toothless looked up and saw Hiccup approaching him slowly and slighlty hobbling because of his artificial limb. The boy looked quite calm which pleased the dragon. Maybe things were turning to the positive side now.

Hiccup sat down beside him and sighed.

"Listen, Toothless", the boy started talking. "I won't forgive you for a while. Do you even realize how scared I am? If you had asked me, I would have said NO definitively."

Toothless moaned apologetically again. Hiccup smiled weakly.

"However, now, we cannot change it anymore. And actually… I think I would not want the… baby to be killed. You know, I just can't kill dragons."

Toothless purred and nudged Hiccup affectionately. Hiccup giggled. "Alright, boy, I'm bearing with this until _your_ child is born. But I'll make sure to curse you if I'll die during the process!"

Toothless growled next to Hiccup's ear and immidiately, the boy felt warmer. "Well, I guess I shouldn't worry about that, hm?" He scratched behind Toothless' ear.

They sat there together for a while without talking while Hiccup gave his stomach the one or the other stroke. After a while, Hiccup got quite uncomfortable sitting in the snow with now wet buttocks.

He shakily stood up. "Let's go back into the house, Toothless. We have been lucky that father has not come back yet. And I really need to get some sleep before I plan on what I'll be doing next." He frowned. "And I'll better eat something first. I haven't eaten all day."

-SKIP-

I hope it was not too short and that you'll like it!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it took me so long… But I had a hard timewriting this chapter and I don't really like how it turned out. It all seems to happen so fast, but I've got no idea how –and why- I should stretch the story line any longer at this point. I hope you'll like it and promise that the next chapter is going to get better (at least I'll definitely like it more, I guess, I haven't written it yet).

Thanks to: Snea (lol, yeah always have a boot ready when dealing with nearly extinct dragon races! Oh and I know that Odin and Woden are the same but in the books they are always using Woden I think… so I'll stick to that name), TheLonelyApparition (I alreay sent you a Private Message (sorry if it annoyed you) but I was so happy about your review! Don't feel forced but I just the idea that somebody thought of maybe doing a fanart to this story made me very, very happy! Thx for this :D ), Alana-kittychan, Firebreather339 (Thanks for pointing the formal thingie out to me, for I only know the German movie and there Stoick is being called "father" if translated), GeffyB (I'm glad I could make you laugh), Twig'um, Dragonfan, Mary-before I became a member, wizardswriter (I hope you did not mind my Private Message and I just wanted to tell you again how glad I was that you asked for my opinion), Wolfdog67 (I love your long-winded reviews! And I like how you're seeing good points in this story and how you seem to understand the characters much better than I do sometimes (at least consiously). I'm working on my writing skills… I try to proofread every chapter before I update it and hope that all mistakes can be erased thus.), dragonwings, saii54, Effective Immedeately (thank you for pointing out that you now like it for it's not turning out silly – I hope my writing style stays the not-silly way!), Artistic Dragon, Killer600258 (wow, thx for liking it so much for it's normally a theme which would not attract males, at least I think so. I hope I will show Hiccup's reactions continuously well – like a boy who is now freaking out cuz he's pregnant so that a real boy can say "I'd freak out, too!" Thank you! :D), flyer, maddest, Wildlife gal (yeah, I'm watching too many documentations about animals, too :3, and your comment on Stoick's reaction made me laugh! Btw, you're the first one who made a real good guess concerning the ongoing story!), Gaara'slilsis, Splash Mountain (oh, I just knew that I was being to fast with Toothless sudden love and such, but the word "beloved" just had to somehow fit into the story…, otherwise, thanks for understanding this Toothless so well :3), aliengirlguy (lol, such a ceremony would be really funny I guess… with all the dragonic attendants!), loveless139, bakedbrownie (I hope your Internet is working properly again? I know how terrible it can be without internet (and fanfiction and deviantart and emails :3)), M (thanks for saying you liked it now and I hope that nothing will occur that might stop me from updating and finishing this story – btw, I don't know what will happen next with this story sometimes, too! Oh asnd I'm sorry but I think I don't clearly understand the meaning of your question… *drop*), Peace Phoenix (hey, ein deutscher Kommentar! Schön, dass meine Geschichte heraussticht! *knuddel*), Kelsey kat, Dracoess, dragonhalf-lover17 (I also hope you don't have to go that far…), Firehedgehog

Thank you all! Over 100 reviews! I must think of something which will please you as a reward for all you wonderful reviewers! (Has anybody ideas for that? *drop*)

Btw, I made a Toothless plushie! He's not perfect, but he's quite adorable and I love him :3! If you want to, have a look at http: / darkdaylight. deviantart. com/ #/ d2qslzl (get rid of the spaces first.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Toothless nor Hiccup or any other creature of Berk.

-SKIP-

Chapter 6

"Toothless, stop all that growling and groaning. It's no use. I'm gonna work at the blacksmith's store today and you cannot stop me. Gobber needs my help and it would do no good if I stayed at home. That would raise my father's suspicion." The young Viking had decided for himself that it would be better if he did not tell Stoick for a while. It had only been two days since the boy had accepted what was happening to him but he still needed to adjust to his current situation more.

The dragon growled. Hiccup tried to hush him and whispered in the Night Fury's ear: "Just so you know, all expecting women keep working here until they're heavily pregnant. And for I am much younger than them and male on top of that I expect no less from myself."

Toothless just huffed thinking that Hiccup seemed much tinier and more fragile than most of the women here and that none of them were carrying the new generation of a dragon race which was nearly extinct.

Hiccup continued walking through the snow which was now ankle-deep. He shuddered while his boot was getting soaked. The boot was quite old, he should consider getting a new one. He could only be lucky when his prothesis would stay in function during winter. Maybe he should take it of to oil and tend to it more often.

The boy's thoughts went on as he gave his stomach a little stroke. He was wearing a coat made of fur which could be closed through the help of straps but he left it open around the stomach. After all, the coat had been designed for his small figure and now his stomach was slightly bigger. The tops he was wearing were also getting tighter although his stomach was not that big.

His belly would grow much more in the future. It had to accommodate a little dragon after all. Hiccup gulped. He might be getting bigger than a normal woman which would surely put some stress on his tiny frame. His artificial limb and his back had already a hard time adjusting to his slightly shifted weight center, so how could he manage the ongoing months?

He sighed while passing the dragon's feeder and waiting for Toothless to have his breakfast. All the dragons did not seem to mind the frozen fish. Maybe they warmed it in their stomachs, Hiccup could not be sure.

He also remarked some dragons forgoing him. He felt slighlty hurt for normally, all dragons had been treatening him like some kind of special friend. On the other hand, it seemed to be for his own good. He did not want to repeat something like Fireworm's attack.

Toothless always finished his meal quickly and the dragon's eyes never left Hiccup while he ate. The Night Fury always returned to the Viking boy as soon as possible and growled warningly at every big dragon that tried to advance.

They continued their way to the forge. Hiccup realized that he should order new clothes from Wiebke, Berk's needlewoman. He would need bigger clothes – he actually already needed some. Maybe he could tell her that his father also needed some new tops and trousers so that he would have bigger clothing prepared when needed. That might be hard to explain when his father would find out – it was not normal for a Viking boy to order his fahter's clothes like a maiden.

But Wiebke would not think that anything was wrong for Stoick had no daughter to run the errands. Still, she might just tell Stoick that the trousers Hiccup had ordered were ready and then things would be getting tricky. On the other hand, Hiccup could hardly imagine Wiebke leaving her house right now. In winter, she was always booked up with orders. That was a good enough reason for Hiccup to go to her after he had finished working so that she would be able to finish new clothes for him in reasonable time.

Having planned that, the boy felt better. Having things to plan gave him the feeling that he somehow was in control of this strange situation.

Hiccup and Toothless then entered the blacksmith's shop. Gobber greeted them with some ironical words concerning Hiccup's day off and the following three days when the boy had been recovering from fainting. The blacksmith would never mention with one word that he had actually been quite worried about his apprentice.

They did not speak much over the morning except for a few orders Hiccup was given from Gobber. Otherwise, they worked in silence. Hiccup was getting quite stressed during the hours for especially his back was not pleased about the constant bending and lifting. He tried to hide it from Toothless though, better not to give the dragon any further reason to protest against him working.

However, no use trying to hide anything that concerned phyisical matters from a dragon. Toothless could smell the boy's sweat and see the occassional grimace the boy made while lifting something heavy. As Hiccup was standing at the grindstone looking tired and ready to fall backwards with a more or less sharpened sword in the hand… Toothless just grunted and stood up to press his massive forehead flatly against the small of Hiccup's back. The boy sighed relieved and leaned against Toothless that was supporting him.

"Thanks, boy", he mumbled before turning his attention back to the sword. Gobber did not say anything when he saw them like that, after all, Hiccup was a small, rather weak Viking and was probably not fully recovered from his illness yet. After all, he had been fainting and vomiting – something must have been seriously wrong with the boy. Concerning Toothless, the dragon had always been quite protective about the young Viking. If the Night Fury had saved the boy's life more than once why shouldn't he support him in everyday life?

However, Gobber was slightly confused when Hiccup refused accompanying him to the Great Hall were the lunch rations were distributed. The boy just asked him to bring his rations with him and explained that he wanted to work on something. Gobber just shrugged then. It was Hiccup, the boy was known for his experiments and odd mechanisms after all.

Toothless also growled at the Viking when he realized that Hiccup did not intend on taking a break. Hiccup, however, just told him to be quiet and fetched the birch leaves bracelet he had carried with him. He then started drafting them and then melt down some iron before he started hammering, thinning and cutting. He had finished the smallest of the leaves and was hammering the small details with thin chisel and a small hammer when Gobber returned with his lunch. To Toothless great relieve, the boy finally took a break and ate then.

After lunch, the boy continued following Gobber's orders until the sky began to darken. Hiccup sighed and leaned against Toothless who was supporting him again. Gobber finally told him to go home. Hiccup did not know that the blacksmith was actually feeling quite guilty for he had promised Stoick to watch out that the boy did not overwork himself and now he had forgotten the time and Hiccup had worked until late.

Toothless had not groaned again but had also not helped the boy with his pain even if he could have easily done with magic. He wanted Hiccup to get to know his own limits for the Viking boy was to stubborn to listen to the Night Fury. So he had to learn for himself when he had had enough.

The Night Fury was kind of confused though when Hiccup did not turn towards his home but walked further into the village. He looked at the boy purring and crooking his neck. Hiccup laughed and scratched him behind his he whispered into it: "Thanks to you, I need new clothes."

So he went to Wiebke and ordered the new clothes for him… and his father. Toothless had to stay outside for Hiccup did not want to upset the woman while bringing a firebreathing being into her house full of easily inflammable fabrics. The Night Fury on the other hand did not like the young Viking visiting a woman he did not know alone. On the other hand, Toothless was not pleased with his sudden anxiousness whenever the boy was away from him. He had never been in love before, but he guessed that his un-wellness was not _only_ caused by his concern for the young. _How troublesome, all these feelings._

Then Hiccup returned and the dragon made sure that the boy was fine by circling him once. The Night Fury felt his heart leap in a pleasurable way when he was sure that Hiccup was fine – and still thoght that it was all very troublesome.

On their way home, they encountered Astrid once again. The girl seemed to return from a hunting trip and carried a small, white rabbit over her shoulder. As she saw Hiccup, her face grew worried.

"Hiccup!", she greeted him. "Should you be walking around already? You've been seriously ill!"

Hiccup blushed as the girl was so worried about him. He was a boy after all. And why was everybody making such a fuss just because he fainted and vomited?

"I'm really fine, Astrid. You shouldn't worry so much about me."

She gave him an odd look and then just said: "Well, you see, Hiccup, you're exactly the right person who would catch some strange, unknown illness – and who wouldn't even notice it! Hiccup, there's always something strange happening to you!"

The boy blushed for right in that moment, the dragon hatchling inside of him turned and kicked and reminded him that right now something strange was happening to him. Nevertheless, he wanted to try to soothe Astrid's worries. "Astrid, I can assure you that I would notice if something was wrong with me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, maybe you would notice – but you wouldn't tell anybody, I bet! Are you hiding something, Hiccup?"

Naturally, Hiccup's blush deepened. Astrid could not know about his current state and was surely thinking of some kind of illness he might be hiding… but now that he had blushed, she would be sure that he was hiding something! For this was Astrid, now all he could do was to win some time to come up with a decent explanation for right now, he could not think of one.

He sighed. "Astrid, I'm really fine. Oh, don't look at me like that… If you really think I'm hidding something then you can as well assume that I will not tell you right now."

Now, that actually left her speechless. Only for a moment though, of course. She frowned and then said in a low, careful tone: "Hiccup, I just want you to be careful. You know, I would be quite sad if something happened to you." She gave him one last worried look and then she turned to go home.

Hiccup watched her walk away and felt a sting in his heart. He did not like the way she had accepted this so lightly – how he had told her that he would not tell her his secrets. But maybe he should tell her that he loved her first before telling her that a dragon had somehow impregnated him.

At home, he ate in silence while his father told him that luckily, no food seemed to have fouled and that he had just been unlucky to eat some bad fish and to get ill then. Otherwise, his father did not seem worried now that his son had worked a whole day without fainting or vomiting which was quite normal Vikingish behavior.

Hiccup ate until he was full, but left something on his plate which resulted in Toothless growling behind him. To please the dragon, he forced the rest down his throat and then went to bed. The last thing he felt before he closed his eyes was the faint stinging in his heart and the little dragon moving within him.

-SKIP-

Toothless watched Hiccup as the boy slept peacefully.

He still felt the painful throbbing between his legs and that was why he was sleepless. The worst part was that now he was feeling something for the young Viking. Thus, he thought that he might try it with Hiccup – and a dragon clearly should not even be _thinking_ about sexual intercourse with a human being. Not that Hiccup would be very happy if he ever did something to the boy. Normally, the thought of having intercourse with the Viking boy would have never occurred to him –even if he had fallen in love with the boy – for he was quite sure that humans were not build to endure a dragon's attention. Especially Hiccup's tiny body seemed far too fragile.

The magic that was floating around the boy now that he was having the young could make this whole idea possible though.

The dragon snorted. He was really having dangerous thoughts. He should not have fallen in love with the human, it really made things more and more complicated.

-SKIP-

As Hiccup rose the next morning and was greeted by a grumbling Toothless, he had no idea that this day would be his start into a new life.

He could feel that the young was quite excited for an unknown reason though. He still had to get used to this squirming being inside of him. Hiccup was sure that this could not be compared to what a pregnant woman felt when her baby moved. After all, he was feeling claws, wings and a tail sometimes.

Sighing he dressed and put his hands upon his growing belly. He looked at Toothless and asked: "Do you even have an idea how big I will get?"

The Night Fury gave him an annoyed look and just shrugged his massive wings. Hiccup groaned for he started to get really pissed at the dragon's bad mood. "Really, you didn't think a lot about the consequences when you did this to me, did you?"

He wanted to yell some more and would have surely tried to throw his boot into Toothless' snout – which would have been tricky with his prothesis – but just in this moment his father entered his room with a worried and slightly angry expression on his face. The Night Fury immediately rose and stood closer to Hiccup in a protective manner, feeling the sudden menacing atmosphere.

"You've been shouting quite loudly… So I guess you don't mind me asking what he has done to you, son?"

"Ehm… Dad…" Hiccup murmured. He was getting paralyzed right now for he was so shocked about his father's sudden entrance. But things could turn out dangerous if he did not react wisely now.

"Dad, it's alright. I'm just having a bad mood this morning and I was just venting my anger on Toothless. I'm having a rough time since my short illness and well… I really want to have my breakfast now, Dad, and then I'll go to work. I'm not really in the mood for discussing the content of my yelled sentences."

His father's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. He looked at Toothless and then at Hiccup and back to the dragon who was now growling at him.

"Alright, I've got to go, too. But we will definitely discuss this matter today's evening." With that, he left.

Hiccup sighed and put his hand on Toothless' head. The Night Fury was still growling as if he felt a coming storm. "Now we're in deep trouble, boy…", Hiccup murmured quiet desperately.

-SKIP-

After leaving the blacksmith's shop, Hiccup realized that he did not remember clearly what he had done that day. All the time he had thought about what he would tell his father this evening and he had not come up with a lot of good answers yet.

He was not quite animated on their way home, but Toothless felt that no magical touch could ease the boy's discomfort.

"Dragontamer Hiccup," an old female voice suddenly called.

Hiccup turned, already knewing whom to expect. Only the tribal eldest called him Dragontamer. He just had no idea what she wanted from him.

She beckoned him to come closer once she had gotten his attention. When he was in front of her, she whispered in her shaky voice: "I see and feel that something is happening to you… Something big… but also something dangerous… Be careful, young boy, I feel that your life will change today."

This sentence sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine. He turned away hastily and hurried home - just to find his father waiting in front of the house, wearing a stern expression.

As Hiccup and Toothless had arrived in front of him, he crossed his arms. "Good evening, Hiccup. I've gotta tell you that I've had enough of worrying about you without being able to help, my son. So now, you will tell me what exactly this reptile has done to you for I am convinced that you are hiding something concerning your illness and this dragon."

Hiccup gulped. He was sure that his father was not going inside with him for he wanted to make Hiccup feel unconfortable in the cold. The boy did not realize that they were standing outside for a few minutes and he still had not come up with a decent explanation. And the boy was still quite sure that his father would skin Toothless if he told him the truth.

And without Toothless, he would surely die during the whole pregnancy process.

But he let his father wait too long and Stoick exploded. "Hiccup, I know this dragon is your friend, but I swear, if he has hurt you, I will lock him away forever so that he will never come close to you again!"

Stoick would surely have yelled some more words which were grown from his worries but in this moment Toothless screeched enraged. The dragon was really scared for Hiccup when Stoick started yelling and now he was sure he had to bring the boy into safety.

Thus, he took him into his claws and jumped a little bit away. Hiccup yelped surprised, saw his father scream worriedly after him and how his foot and prothesis lost contact with the earth and… suddenly he was in the woods. He was not far from Berk, Toothless could not carry him very far without one of his tailfins after all. For a moment, all Hiccup could do was to sit in the snow paralyzed, trying to process what had just happened.

Toothless purred relieved and satisfied that the boy was save for now. Hiccup however now wanted to start crying. In his fear for the young, the dragon had just kidnapped him. At least this was what his father would think – Toothless had just signed his death sentence!

But he had no time for crying. They were too close to Berk, his father would be here in no time – he and Toothless had to hide. Firstly, he climbed on Toothless' back and steered the dragon to their secret cove. Here, they would be save enough for a while and Hiccup could think about their next steps – and maybe allow himself to cry a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's short… I hope you'll like it anyway and that I manage to write longer chapters again in the future.

By the way, I wanted to thank all of you who wished me luck during my exams! My last exam is on Friday and then I'm done and have to wait for the results… *drop*

Thanks to: Toothless-the-nightfury, Aislynnrose2010 (you guessed perfectly what will happen in this chapter! :3), XxAllenxXxKandaxX, wizardswriter (I'm really looking forward to reading your story, if you will find the time to write it :D, I'll see whether I'll manage another private message concerning the new information you reviewed), Twig'um, TheLonelyApparition (thanks for the information, now I enabled PM XD, I wish you good luck for your finals and well, even if you don't manage to draw anything, I'm still very happy that you even had the idea. And thanks for pointing out the comma matter, for we learned not to use commas in English classes, for we did not learn about the setting of commas in English… but now I'll try), Killer600258, milkchocolatehot64, Kelsey kat, scribalcat (thanks for saying that the story is good even if you don't like the idea, and concerning the beta-ing… well… I only proofread chapters and then update them so that the updates are fast… and for I had exams or still have one, I did not have the time to find a Beta reader), Wolfdog67 (I love your sentences! You prefer to my mind as a bakery? :3 You seem to have a nearly philosophical point of view on this story, it is astonishing! Are you professionally working as a book reviewer? For you're really doing a magnificent job! :) I'll try to keep my mental gears turning!), aliengirlguy (wow, you even thought about the seamstress Wiebke! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten her either!:3), kurovee (OMG, hello! I never thought I would welcome one of my constand Kurofai reviewers here! I'm really glad you like it so much! Your review made me smile! XD), Alana-kittychan, Maddest (no fear, Toothless is mentally healthy, he's just really emotionally stressed…), M (:D Glad I could surprise you! I have to apologize for not understanding your question the first time – I knew that by Death you meant a dragon, but I couldn't figure out which one you meant! Concerning the answer… Well, I don't plan for Deaths to appear in the story's next few chapters… But I think a Death would smell Hiccup's different scent, maybe think it's interesting and talk to Hiccup a bit (like in book 1) and then eat him… for Deaths are constantly hungry. I guess it would be killing because of hunger and not because of the wish to ensure the continuation of the Death's race. I hope that answers the question! :3), saii45, Lilbakasaru (I also hope that you'll find the answers to your questions in the story), Dracoess, LapinNoirDeCalefornie, dragonfriend, Eclipse Rose, Reayasha (I don't know whether you're interested, but there's another Mpreg Toothcup story on this site called Mating Season :3)

You're all so great!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Toothless nor Hiccup or any other creature of Berk.

Chapter 7

As they arrived in the cove, Hiccup descended and then took some snow between his hands and rubbed it into his face. The cold helped him to clear his mind a bit. He definitely needed to sort out what had happened.

His father had been worried for he had been sick and he suspected his son's dragonic friend to be responsible for this. After his father had named his suspicions, the dragon and the Viking boy had been feeling tense. Then his father had started screaming and the Night Fury had taken that for a sign of a coming attack. Naturally, Toothless had to protect his young and had taken Hiccup away from his father. Stoick would naturally think that the evil dragon had kidnapped his son.

Right now, his father had surely returned to Berk after having tried to look for his son on his own. He would be forming a search party consisting of Berk's most skilled hunters and former dragon killers! And when those started scanning the island, it was only a matter of time until they found the cove… and hurt Toothless badly at least. Not to mention the damage Toothless would do to them beforehand!

Sighing, the boy took his hands from his face and looked at Toothless. The dragon was sitting close to him, watching him carefully. If Hiccup had not known the dragon for so long now, he would have thought that the dragon was standing quite relaxed. But the dragon was actually ready to attack at any moment.

"Oh, Toothless, couldn't you stay calm once in your life?", Hiccup asked exasperated, not really expecting an answer. The dragon just crooked his head, not really sure what Hiccup wanted to know.

The boy had to smile at the Night Fury's confused expression. "It's alright. You were just trying to protect your child…", he murmured while giving his stomach a gentle stroke. "Still, I guess that we cannot return to Berk now."

At that thought, the boy wanted to break down crying. But fate was not so gentle with him this day as to allow him to cry now.

"Hiccup!"

The boy froze hearing the female voice. But before he could even turn to look at Astrid, Toothless hissed and jumped in front of Hiccup, baring his teeth at the young Viking girl and spreading his wings in a protective manner. Hiccup was sure that Astrid could not even see him because he had a really hard time finding a spot where he could have a look at her over the Night Fury's shoulder. When he tried to go to the girl, Toothless started hissing at him and just jumped in front of him again.

The dragon's nerves had to be really stressed right now if he was constantly reacting that overprotective.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?", Astrid asked, sounding really confused by the dragon's aggressive behavior. "Your father said that Toothless kidnapped you… and that he might have cursed you! He is recruiting the whole village to search for you! It was really difficult sneaking away to find you!"

Hiccup's heart nearly stopped. "Did you tell my father where I am?" He knew she would not have done so, but he was really tense and scared right then and thus suspicious and not thinking clearly totally.

She looked at him disappointed for he did not seem to trust her. "Hiccup, I was not even sure whether you would be here or not! So, of course I haven't told him about this place… but he might find you and Toothless here anyway if you let him enough time!"

Hiccup sighed. "I already figured out that much…"

"Hiccup, what's going on here? What's wrong with you and Toothless?" Astrid's worried and confused questions caused Hiccup to sigh again and to rub his stomach. The young was moving again – and that actually made Hiccup come up with an idea. He hoped that for once in his life he would be able to lie – even if this would be the biggest lie of his life.

"Astrid… I have hidden this fact until now because I was so surprised and confused about it myself in the beginning. Cuz… you see… Toothless is hatching."

"_What?"_

Well, Hiccup had anticipated that reaction.

"Well, it seems that he's a she… You know, with dragons that's hard to tell." _Uh-oh_, she frowned. Not the most reassuring of reactions when she should rather be looking like she believed him and not doubted him.

The boy kept explaining. Toothless did not seem to listen to what he was saying and kept growling while his eyes were locked on Astrid.

"Astrid, it started just a while ago. Since Toothless started hatching, he… ehm she has been really petulant and now that… she is close to laying the egg, Toothless won't let anybody near him… er her except me!"

Hiccup was quite sure that he would have never believed this story if somebody else would have told him all that in such an unsure way. But for some reason Astrid seemed to believe him – at least the part about him being confused. And she seemed to believe that Toothless was _slightly_ pissed, too, as the dragon was constantly hissing at her.

"Astrid, could you do me a favor?", Hiccup asked, not wanting to strech his _fabulous_ story any further. She might not believe him, but she would surely help him. So he pleaded: "Could you please go to my father and tell him that Toothless and I are going away until Toothless calms down. It might take some time, but I promise that I will return. But Dad has to calm down! If he's going to attack Toothless first thing when we return, I don't think that I'll be able to stay in Berk…" The last part was whispered.

Astrid seemed to be frightened by that idea. "Why do you have to go? Can't you hide Toothless or something like that?" Hiccup knew she was desparately trying to hold him back and seeing her like that did not make leaving any easier for him.

Still, he told her why he had to leave: "You know that Toothless won't get far without me for he cannot fly alone! And Astrid… Toothless's my best friend… I can't leave him alone when he's freaking out like that and is in danger!"

She sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell your father… but only after he'll have calmed down. If I told him right now that I let you leave without even trying to stop you… well, that would not be so good." But she did not seem to like the idea in general. Hiccup himself did not enjoy it very much himself. The boy had to keep Toothless alive though which would not be easy on the island of Berk right now.

"So, I guess it's good bye then…", Astrid mumbled sounding sad and tried to go to Hiccup – which would have resulted in Toothless killing her if Hiccup had not thrown himself on the dragon's back and grabbed him around the throat. Consequently, the Night Fury stopped for he did not want to hurt the Viking boy during an attack. He hissed louder at Astrid, however.

Astrid looked really hurt in that moment and it broke Hiccup's heart to look at her, so he turned his face away. She mumbled "Hiccup, please don't forget that I'm your friend, too…" and then she turned away and walked back to the village.

Hiccup did not wait until she was out of sight, he felt the tears burning in his eyes and just wanted to go through with his plan. He climbed on Toothless' back. The dragon was huffing as if this whole situation had been terribly stressful for him. Well, Hiccup had done enough for the dragon that day, he just wanted to pity himself for a while.

"We gotta go", Hiccup murmured into the Night Fury's ear. Toothless's ears flicked and the dragon rose into the air swiftly. Hiccup told him to fly away from Berk as soon as possible, after all, he was not the only dragon rider of Berk and he did not want to be caught by the other Vikings or to even play tag with potential haunters.

"I'll leave it up to you to find us a safe place where we can stay for a while. After all, it's your and your offspring's fault that we have to leave! But it has to be far away from Berk, an uninhabited island, if possible… I will just adjust the tailfin and you steer, Toothless."

The dragon purred and flipped his wings powerfully to gain speed in the cold winter air. The Night Fury was slightly worried by the boy's emotionless voice though. Furthermore, he felt quite tired after all the commotion he had went through that day. To make things worse, it started to snow.

They flew in silence, while Toothless kept Hiccup warm through magic, which was easy for they kept constant body contact. Still, he could not prevent the boy's clothing from getting soaked.

After some hours, Toothless finally spotted a small island. It seemed to consist of a thick forest and a medium-sized mountain. He could spot no village and he was sure that they were far away from Berk.

So he landed near the mountain and was delighted to see that there was a very small, natural cave – it was just big enough for him and the human. Hiccup did neither show approval nor disaproval at his choice of shelter.

Toothless crawled into the cave and waited for Hiccup to descend until he curled and took the boy gently between his legs. Hiccup did not protest again, but he seemed to be glad to lean against the dragon.

As Toothless closed his eyes, his ears flicked as he heard the boy's sobbing. He hugged the boy closer and purred deeply in an apologetic way. He had put the young Vinking through a lot that day. The Night Fury could not help to feel reassured that the boy and the young were safe though – at least until they returned to Berk.


	8. Chapter 8

Soory it took me so long! But I'm having kind of a rough time after my exams! Thanks to all of you who wished me luck during my exams. Now I'll just have to wait for my results…

For I'll be moving out of my apartment and then I'll leave Germany for five months and do an internship near Paris. So I'm having to prepare for this… *sigh*

I'll try to finish one more chapter before I'll leave for France. After my arrival in Paris, I'm not sure about my uploading rhythm for I don't know how much free time I'll have then. I'll try my best to upload regularly!

To this chapter: I would never survive in the wild so I hope this chapter is no nonsense for people who like to go camping and outdoor activities… I just hope it's okay…

Thanks to: wizardswriter (You poor dear! I hope you'll make it without a job and that you won't stay without one for too long! I wish you good luck on your further way… I'm glad my chapter cheered you up), kurovee (good luck during your finals! And yeah, their all having such a hard time in this story! ;) ), Splash Mountain (oh it's okay! I'm very happy about your review now! Yay! You enjoyed the parts I enjoyed, too XD!), Lilbakasaru, Darkdagers, Alana-kittychan, Wolfdog67 (I guess I never tasted a cinnamon roll, but I can fairly guess what it tastes like and I love how you compared my story to a bakery! I really always enjoy reading your reviews! Oh, your seeing so much in my story… I don't even put so much serious thoughts into writing this – I just enjoy writing this. Oh, and I would love to read a story of yours to How to train your dragon! I don't know whether it's mpreg, but I would really enjoy some more of this theme! Anyway, inform me when you wrote the story and I'll read it! XD), 4x DisasterCode7 (magic does always work! XD And thanks for your reviews and suggestions!), TheLonelyApparition (I hope your finals went well? Of course, Toothless is male… I think XD Hey, and I already said that Fanart would make me smile… biiiiiiiig XD), maddest, Kelsey kat, dragonfriend, Dracoess, DragonFan (, my goodness! I loved how you thought about the hatchling's thoughts! Can I use this in the later story?), Wildlife gal, M (yay, I surprised you yet again XD! Oh, don't hate Toothless… I hope you'll like him again in later chapters…), SillyDragon (Wow, you've written the longest review I received so far! Unfortunately, I have to tell you that Hiccup will not turn into an elf… Honestly, I don't think it would fit into this story. I still hope you'll like the further chapters! ;) ), Girlydragon, Chibigirl (yeah, I hope I can finish this story without too many big delays.), Toothless-the-nightfury, prophetofdoomy, Midnight Marquis, Mantineus (thanks for saying that you like my mpreg story and that all the characters don't seem to be OOC), crypto496 (lol, thx for liking the "troublesome" moments! I liked them, too!), SillyDragon (I also hope things will be getting better, sometimes this story surprises me, too), Magic Girl

You are all so lovely!

-SKIP-

Chapter 8

When Hiccup woke the next morning, he felt cold and stiff. He streched and yawned. And then is eyes widdened when he realized that he was alone – on an island he did not know, in a cave with a moving dragon hatchling in his stomach.

Toothless had either left him there to die or he was prepared to get killed by Hiccup when he returned!

"Toothless!", he shrieked furiously, hoping that the dragon was not out of earshot. And then he remembered the fact that there might be some predators within earshot, too, and hoped that he would not be dead before the Night Fury returned – if he returned.

The boy slowly rose which was rather difficult due to his stomach and the prothesis. When he was finally upright, he stumbled out of the cave. His clothes felt stiff and made him unconfortable, they had dried on him after they had gotten soaked by the snow. The best solution to his problem would have been to strip and to dry them correctly – though that was no real option until he had a dragon which could light a fire easily.

Hiccup observed the cave's surroundings. The cave was part of a low mountain whose top was covered in snow. There was a thin line of snow between the mountain and the beginning of a thick coniferous forest. The trees were tall and the sun light did not often touch the ground between their big stems. From the cave's entry big claw prints led into the forest.

Toothless could not leave the island without him, at least. Unless he tried to swim, but Hiccup doubted he would be able to do that with one tail fin missing.

Suddenly, there was a soft purring noise near him. He turned and saw Toothless approaching with two white rabbits in his mouth. He was on time with the food, for Hiccup's stomach growled just then. He had not eaten since yesterday's morning.

"Good morning, Toothless", he greeted the dragon. "I was really worried about _me_ when I realized you've left me alone." The dragon's ears dropped due to that remark. Hiccup sighed. "It's alright. You were getting me breakfast and that's good. But I need to light a fire – but I bet we'll have a hard time finding dry wood here. And pinewood is not easily enlighted, so to speak."

He went to take the rabbits out of Toothless' mouth. "I hope your theeth aren't poisonous, boy?" The Night Fury hissed at that. "I take that as a No. Well, I guess we'll need two fires now: one for my clothes and one for my meal. Can you light two fires made of wet pinewood?"

Toothless chuckled deeply. He immediately started to tear down some branches from the next tree, brought them into the cave and crunched them into smaller pieces. Meanwhile, Hiccup started to skin the rabbits. He was glad that he always carried a small knife in his boot where it did neither annoy Toothless nor him.

Unfortunately, he did not have any spicery with him, but he was hungry enough to deal with unflavored meat. He took the innards as an offering for Toothless and then burried the furs and the bloody snow deep under a heap of other snow, so that the scent would not attract any carnivores. He sniffed as he smelled the smoke of the burning pinewood – the scent was strong for Toothless had not cleared the branches off the needles surely.

He went back to the cave, the skinned rabbits in one hand, their innards carried arkwardly in the other one. The smoke was getting thicker, for Toothless was fanning it out with his massive wings so that it would not collect in the cave. It was impressive how he managed this for he could barely unfold his wings in the narrow cave.

"Here, Toothless, that's for you. I hope you like it even if it's not fish." He tossed the innards towards Toothless. They landed near the dragon that first eyed them suspiciously, then shrugged and ate them reluctantly, chewing them slowly.

Hiccup then asked the Night Fury to bring him three big branches. The dragon did so and the young Viking removed the needles and carved them so that two of them could be used to hold the third one on which Hiccup speared the rabbits so that they could roast slowly over the fire.

The boy sighed. He felt exhausted after preparing his meal but he was sure that was partly because of the pregnancy. Before he thought about drying his clothes, he took some snow and slowly melted it inside his mouth. After all, he was terrible thirsty. He got the feeling that he might get ill melting the snow in his mouth, so he decided on carving a cup next.

Then, he searched for a big enough stone outside and carried him inside the cave with Toothless' help. It was really getting crowded inside the cave now with the two fires, the stone, a human and a dragon. But that spend Hiccup further warmth.

He then decided on soaking his clothes again for they were stiff now and trying to dry them would not do any good. So first of all, he stripped.

Toothless snarled dangerously then. He seemed to think that Hiccup wanted to die or at least catch a cold. But the boy just looked at him and told the dragon that it was not his fault that they had to flee during a snow storm and the dragon might be smart enough to do his little tricks and warm him up.

Just a few moments later, Hiccup wished he had not made this suggestion.

"Toothless, could you please stop pressing your snout against my bare butt?", Hiccup asked unconfortably while he knelt there naked and rubbed snow into his clothes to get them soaked again. Somehow, he was kind of embarrassed to be naked around the Night Fury. That Toothless seemed to be quite agitated because of his lack of clothing did not really help him feel better. Finally, he put the clothes on the stone so that the fire could warm and dry them. Hopefully, his plan with the additional soaking would work.

How he wished he had more experience with living in the woods!

He leaned against the curled up dragon. The Night Fury's scales did not feel warm exactly, but the constant physical contact seemed to help Toothless doing his little tricks. So, Hiccup felt confortably warm though being naked in a cave during winter while eating rabbit meat.

The rabbits did not taste that good for they were unflavored. Still, they would keep his stomach occupied for a while so he ate both fish quickly. The meal would take some time to digest – normally, he would have never managed to swallow two whole rabbits. However, now he was very hungry, having a young dragon and had no idea when he could expect his next meal.

He held his palms to the fire, enjoying the natural warmth. He was feeling warm, alright, thanks to Toothless and whatever he did to him. Still, he would have preferred sitting at home freezing and hungry with clothes on and without a dragon hatchling in his stomach.

He sighed. This whole situation was so strange and he surely did not like it. Nevertheless, he could not change anything right now. He surely was not going to kill the dragon within him or to commit suicide. At least, Toothless was still with him and he guessed he was quite lucky.

The hatchling moved inside of him again. Hiccup stroked his stomach. It was still weird feeling how the dragon moved inside of him. It did not really hurt but it was not nice either. Sometimes, it was just a little tickling when the young seemed to stretch his wings. Then there would be a long tickling when the tail moved around. The worst part were the claws – he did always fear that ,someday, the gentle scratching would turn into something worse… something which would injure his inner organs and then kill him.

"Toothless… will the baby dragon look just like you or will it look like me, too?" The boy had no idea whether he was just a container for the hatchling or its … mother.

Toothless purred and nudged Hiccup's bare side, causing the boy to blush. The dragon groaned satisfied – he seemed to enjoy the Viking's naked and embarrassed state. Then he tilted his head and shrugged hesitantly.

Hiccup sighed. "Well, so that's another surprise for me. As well as the duration of the pregnancy, how big I will get and how the hatchling will come out…" The boy shuddered at this thought, but the dragon shook his head frantically and nudged Hiccup's head.

"Woah! Hey, what's wrong now?" Hiccup looked into Toothless' big eyes expectantly. And then he understood. "Are you trying to tell me that everything will be alright? Also the birth?"

The dragon nodded seriously and gave Hiccup one of his rare, toothless smiles. Hiccup returned that smile.

Then Toothless started licking Hiccup's slightly rounded stomach suddenly. The boy blushed brightly red and tried to push the Night Fury away. He did not suceed. After a while, the boy realized that the tickling feeling was… quite nice. The dragon was just being playful and trying to distract and comfort the boy.

The problem was… after a while, it started to arouse Hiccup. At that moment, Hiccup told the dragon firmly to stop. Toothless, who had enjoyed to get in touch with his future offspring, was surprised by the human's body reaction. The dragon had never seen the boy naked for long before… and certainly, the boy's stick had never been so stiff.

Nevertheless, he stopped caressing the boy and just poked his shoulder so that he felt better. The boy sighed, took deep breathes and started to calm down. After a while, his stick lost his stiffness and lay between his legs again.

"Hey, Toothless, I know you certainly enjoyed the licking and such and it did not feel that bad… but please don't do it again, okay?"

The dragon's ears dropped, but he nodded nevertheless.

After the fires slowly died, the boy put on his clothes again. He was glad they were not as stiff as before and dry. What worried him though was the fact that his shirt barely covered his stomach anymore. He was not that big yet, but this shirt had been made for a more slender body.

Hiccup pondered over a way to get new clothing. Maybe he should get some other things for cooking and surviving into the wild, too. He could only think of one way which did not sound like certain death – very dangerous still. He sat down next to Toothless wo was getting ready to go to sleep while the sky darkened.

He scratched behind the dragon's big ear and then whispered: "We'll have to sneak into Berk one more time."

-SKIP-

I hope you liked it!


	9. OMG fanart

**mizfoxpad .deviantart .com /art/Dragonbreath-168532369**

Thank you soooooo very much, TheLonelyApparition.

Have a look at this awesome fanart, I love it!

And it's real well done and colored!

Btw, I just arrived in Paris (and am really sorry that this is no new chapter…) and still need to get to know this city and find my way to work and such.

As soon as I have more free time, I'll get to write the new chapter!

I'm sorry it's taking me so long…

Please forgive me, you wonderful reviewers who managed 201 reviews!

I love you all!

*huggs*


	10. Chapter 9

Now I'm going to reupload this chapter with all the given thanks and well… I'm sorry for the guys who alreadyread Chapter 9 and thought this was a new chapter, but I'll hurry up with Chapter 10!

This Chapter is still dedicated to TheLonelyApparition cuz of the fanart!

Thanks to: Aislynnrose2010, Dragonfriend, Kiraranekochan (thx, everything was fine so far in Paris), DisasterCode7, XxMadMax593, Girlydragon (it's more like Toothless has no idea about pregnancies at all and the magic isjust about Hiccup and Toothless can only use it to help Hiccup), Dracoess (thx very much for your allowence), 2x SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, Wolfdog67 (yes, Paris has proven to be very nice so far^-^ I hope so of your questions are being answered in this chapter and I was glad you could take the time to review), leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too, 2x 00Ginji (thx for the PM and the nice reviews – I'm sorry this is no new chapter... but I'll still try to keep up the epicness), crypto496 (here I go mentioning you again XD), Lost Flame (thx for reading and liking it now, even if you were skeptical at first :3), Alana-kittychan, Emerald Hawkness (thx for your understanding and support *huggs*), ladykale1985, NinjaFoodLover (thx for the compliments, I won't dicontinue – at least I hope that), wizardswriter (hello my dear, how are you doing? Do you have found a new work? Sorry this is no new chapter...)

I hope I did not forget anybody!

-SKIP-

Chapter 9

Hiccup thought it would be best to first explore the island before he set off for Berk. He did not want to go to Berk, just to return to the island and to find that he still needed something. He also did not want to risk having to visit Berk twice or even more. Toothless and he would be glad to survive the first return to the village!

So after he had returned to a _not naked_ state, he and his dragon started roaming the island.

The snow was really white and powdery – it seemed to have never been touched by humans. Hiccup's foot and prothesis changed that, leaving tracks which looked kind of unsteady. The young Viking frowned. Was he starting to waddle? Great, add a funny walk to the other nice surprises of pregnancy like backache and a swollen ankle.

There were no humans on this island and only conifers. That meant that the island was too far away from any other islands for seeds of other tree species to reach this island by wind's ways. Hiccup hoped that this isle really was far away from Berk for his father would surely send some dragon riders to search for him as soon as he realized that his son was no longer in Berk.

The boy was also quite happy to find a little stream. Of course, it's surface was frozen and there was enough snow for Hiccup right now to provide fresh water of a sort. But if he stayed until spring he would need that stream. He sighed, once again realizing that he had no idea how long the pregnancy would last.

Other than that, he just saw few animals like rabbits and a doe which sprang away hastily when she saw Toothless approach.

And then they reached the coast and Hiccup frooze. The island was surrounded by high cliffs and the young Viking nearly fell over the edge for there was no real end to the forest – they just stood up to the edge. There was no real beach, just the cliffs and some stones.

"Well, at least nobody will reach us by ship… I guess it's pretty un-Vikingish that I'm glad about that… Hey, what's wrong, Toothless?"

The dragon was kind of excited, stomping his feet and swinging his tail. As he started licking his lips and staring at the dark waves underneath them hungrily, Hiccup started to understand. "You want to go fishing, right? But there's no way you'll get down these cliffs without flying… and there's no way I'm going to take a bath with you! I just dried my clothes!"

Toothless moaned – and then he swiftly snapped at Hiccup's shirt and held it between his powerful toothless jaws. The Viking sighed.

"Don't tell me you want me to undress… Just because you can keep me warm does not mean that I like being naked all the time."

The dragon just looked at him with a little joke in his eyes and held on to his shirt tightly. The boy sighed yet again and patted the dragon away nodding. "Alright, alright. But we will return to the cave first for I don't want to put my clothes in the snow. And you better hope that the salt water won't ruin your saddle – or else we won't be able to fly back to Berk which would be really bad." _For it would result with me being naked all the time_. But Hiccup did not mention _that _particular idea.

They returned and Hiccup got rid of his clothes once again. He had to leave on his woolen pants for otherwise he would not stand the feeling of the rough leather against his lower parts. He then had some trouble settling into the saddle. His stomach was really starting to push out and that was really unconfortable agains the saddle. It even hurt a bit and he feared that he would have trouble steering the artificial tail fin.

As they took off, Toothless had some trouble gaining height in the dense forest. After he managed to rise above the tree tops, Hiccup got a nice view of the general isle. The island really was small, but there were no signs of humans like smoke or gaps in the forest. Only cornefors as far as he could see. And then there were the cliffs which looked grey and rough.

Toothless turned downwards swiftly and they fell towards the sea. Good thing that Hiccup could steer instinctually, otherwise that could have gone terribly wrong.

It was also very good that Toothless constantly warmed Hiccup through magic, for the sea was really cold. Even with magical help, when they entered the cold liquid mass, Hiccup felt for a short moment like his heart was going to stop.

As soon as they were in the rough depths, Toothless started showing why dragon were so keen on fish. Fishing seemed to be their easiest and most enjoyable way to hunt – at least for Night Furies, so it seemed. The dragon suddenly had complete control over his body, for in the water he could also use his feet to steer. Hiccup had to use all his might to stabilize the artifical tailfin for with every movement of the dragon, the water pressed the tailfin into another angle or position.

Whenever Hiccup needed air, he hammered at the dragon's neck, saying Toothless that it was time to help the human survive. The dragon made sure to be in safe distance of so surface for he had more lung capacity than a human.

And finally the Night Fury set target on a little fish swarm. What followed Hiccup would afterwards describe as art. Toothless' body seemed to move with another sort of grace than his aireborne one. He moved more slowly, for he had to fight the water's force, but his strong wings allowed him to attack swiftly nevertheless. His body turned and spinned to confuse his prey and to destroy their safety as a swarm. He had no trouble swallowing distracted and bewildered fishes. After he was full and had decreased that swarm of mackerels by certain numbers, he shot out of the water like a black arrow. Just in time, for Hiccup was near fainting because of his lack of air and all the turning under water.

Toothless landed gracefully atop of the cliffs and Hiccup descended. But he hastily put his hands back on Toothless scales when he realized that without physical contact to the dragon, he was freezing badly.

The Night Fury gently shook his body to get rid of some water pearls and then regurgitated a big fish and looked at Hiccup expectantly. The Viking boy shook his head. "Oh, boy, that's really disgusting, Toothless! Can't you just digest all your fish until the end? You already no that I don't li-"

He stopped, for just in this moment he did realize that he did indeed _crave_ this half-digested, slimy, raw fish in the snow. He scowled at Toothless, suspecting that the dragon was somehow forcing that feeling on him – for he could not stop the touching the dragon without freezing to death and the Night Fury had forced him to feel hungry before – and gulped dryly afterwards.

He then bent down slowly – which was getting really difficult with the prothesis, the big belly and one hand on Toothless' snout to keep warm– and lifted the fish. He grimaced because of the wet and slimy feeling of that unusual meal but he still craved it.

As he took the first bite, his tongue did not seem to realize that this fish should taste bad and his mouth and teeth did not notice the disgusting substancy of the wet scales. It somehow tasted _delicious_. So he had no problem finishing his meal and just leaving the tiny fishbones.

A moment later, just the idea of having enjoyed such a disgusting meal made him want to vomit. He felt sick, but he again sat atop of Toothless and told the dragon to carry him back to the cave. On their way to the cave, he felt how the young moved around happily and lively. It seemd to have enjoyed the fish.

When they reached their temporary home, Hiccup got rid of his wet pants and put on his dry clothes, not really carrying about the feeling of his trousers against his naked legs and genitals.

The boy then motioned to Toothless to lay down beside him. "We should better sleep, my boy. We have to sneak into Berk tonight and so we should better rest now so that we are concentrated and fully awake this evening." With that, he curled against the smooth dragon scales, not caring that the dragon hugged him closely.

-SKIP-

Hiccup gulped that he approached the isle of Berk. He saw torches and fireplaces in the woods and dark figures across the sky. He had expected guards in the woods as a precaution should Hiccup return. However, he had not imagined his father using the new alliance with the dragons as a guard also. They had to be nearly invisible to get onto the ground and had to find a place to land away from the fires.

Fortunately, Toothless was a Night Fury and thus became part of the dark sky as soon as he was aireborne. Hiccup steered him towards a meadow in the deeper woods which was not being watched for it was no good place to hide. Hiccup could only hope that the guards did not patrol or else they would find them in no time… after all, this meadow was no good place to hide.

"Toothless, I want you to stay here. You won't be able to go through Berk unnoticed for you are too big and furthermore, if they found us both together, they'd immediatly kill you!"

The dragon growled and shook his head. He did not want to leave the boy on a dangerous mission for Stoick would surely be angry at his son, too, as worried as he might be. After all, as soon as he would realize that Hiccup had not been kidnapped but had run away. Furthermore, how did the boy intend to stay warm without the dragon's magic if he could not even close his fur coat any longer?

Hiccup nevertheless just crossed his arms. "Toothless, I don't have time for discussions. I will go and you will not follow me – for your and mine sake. For I clearly would get hurt while trying to rescue my best friend when he's being attacked by evil Vikings. And I don't want you to get hurt or even die. Toothless, you stupid dragon, I just don't want to lose my best friend, alright?"

The dragon growled furiously, but he sat down in the snow.

Hiccup smiled. "And one more thing, my boy, if they find you here, please run away, okay? Try to fly. Just don't let them catch you. Please?"

The growling grew louder, but the dragon nodded nonetheless.

Hiccup turned and the last thing he told Toothless was to shut up or else he would attract attention with all his growling and he hurried of towards the village.

He soon realized that if the guards patrolled, they would have no trouble following his tracks in the snow. Apart from Gobber, he was the only one in Berk who had an artificial limb. Fortunately, he found a big branch from a spruce which seemed to have been brocken and which he dragged behind himself to erase his tracks.

He also tried to avoid all sorts of noise and especially the fires and torches. He could only hope that he would not be spotted from above.

Then he reached the village which was mostly unguarded. It seemed like noone did really expect him to just take a nice walk through Berk after he had gone missing. Noone except for Astrid who was keeping watch at one village entry, staring into the dark forest with serious eyes.

_Great,_ Hiccup thought. _First she allows me to flee and now she's ready to catch me!_

He was forced to return to the deeper parts of the forest and to take a loop way to sneak was glad that no one males were near Wiebke's house. After all, who would expect a boy to go to the seamstress when he wanted to steal things?

Hiccup frowned at the thought of stealing from the people of Berk, but he had no choice. After all, he could not just walk into Wiebke's house at night and offer her something to trade for her clothes. He planned to return to Berk one day, when he survived all this pregnancy horror and then he would pay Wiebke back.

Firstly, he searched for an entrance to her house except the front door. He found that she seemed to keep a little cellar with a separate door in the ground. Hiccup gently opened the door and descended. He realized soon that she kept the cellar to keep her fabrics and finished clothes dry and untouched in the dark underground.

Unfortunately, being surrounded by a lot of clothes which all looked pretty much the same, he had no idea where he should look for something which would suit him. So as he stumbled through the darkness, he suddenly hit a table and landed rater loudly on the floor with a book landing in his lap together with some carbon pencils.

Hiccup gulped. Hopefully nobody had heard him. Then he replaced the book and pencils – and realized that he was holding Wiebke's order book. He took a look and saw that it was divided into the sections of "clothes ordered", "client", "state" and "remarks".

Then he hastily looked up his own name. There it was: "winter clothing", "Hiccup H.H. III.", "abandoned", "client disappeared."

Hiccup sighed desperately and then saw his father's name. "shirts, trousers", "Stoick t. V.", "finished", "not fetched".

Great Thor, that was perfect. Now he just had to find them. He observed the room more closely. There were the fabrics, the unfinished clothes and the finished pieces. Hiccup hurried there and found that the clothes which looked really familiar to his father's usual ones where on top – he was the chief, after all.

Hiccup heard footsteps upstairs and frooze. He must have woken Wiebke. He hurried to find a bag made of linen and threw his father's clothes into it. His father would not miss them, he did not even now they existed. He added a grand fur fabric to his goods which he would use as a blanket and then he stormed out of the room, closing the cellar doors just in time. He could already see a candlelight approaching at the other side of the cellar.

He sneaked away as fast as he could and cursed himself for having left the branch in the wood. As soon as Wiebke saw his tracks, she would raise an alarm.

The boy saw the open door of a house without lights burning inside. He hurried inside, stole some small cups, bowls and dried herbs and then turned to hurry outside but was stopped by a light touch on his shoulder.

Hiccup flinched and turned ready to beat whoever was behind him to quiet him down. But it was just the tribal elder which looked at him with nearly strangely clouded eyes and made no attempt to alert the village.

"_Hiccup Hourrendous Haddock III., soon you will trade love for love, family for family, home for home. One day, you'll leave this village forever."_

She spoke with a strange voice, even more a whisper than normal. She sighed when she had finished thoose two sentences and looked at him with normal eyes again. "Really, I wanted to get rid of _that_ for quite some time – since this Night Fury got your friend." She smiled. "Now don't mind me, just steal my tableware and return to the forests. Your baby-dragon-boy's father is getting anxious waiting for you."

She hushed him away and he staggered outside. He was quite confused for he had not know that prophecies were in her reportoire.

He ran back into the forest, now hoping that he had not forgotten anything essential and telling himself that he would think about this strange encounter later. He was surrounded by the familiar darkness of the trees around him when he heard the noise of agitated voices behind him.

It seemed like the Vikings left in the village first met to hear Wiebke's story instead of following his tracks immediately. He could only hope that the guards in the wood would also follow the call and return to Berk.

Unfortunately, he saw torches approach – it seemed that the guards were indeed on their way back to Berk, but for he was just leaving the village… they might very well catch him. He was so absorbed in watching the approaching torches that he did not notice the black root on the ground before he stumbled over it.

Fortunately, it was no black root but Toothless tail. The dragon turned swiftly and catched the boy in his claws before he could fall and draw more attention to them.

Hiccup sighed relieved and turned to Toothless to hug him. "Thanks buddy for not listening to me this time." He handed the dragon the bag so that he could carry it with his front claws and climbed onto the Night Fury's back. "Let's go."

Toothless did not need an invitation and quickly took off. However, he was not gaining height fast enough because of the bag. As soon as he was above the tree tops, he tried to reach the coast of Berk as soon as possible.

But suddenly, there was a growl behind them and a brightly red figure passed above them. The Nightmare crossed their way and snarled, his rider preparing to shout at the other dragon riders on guard.

It were Snotlout and Fireworm.

Hiccup gulped and thought about a way to navigate around such a big and agile dragon in time as Fireworm stop snarling and looked at Toothless that was flapping aimlessly in the air. She then grunted, folded her wings and swiftly turned towards the ground. That distracted Snotlout long enough for Hiccup and his dragon to gain enough speed and heights to melt into the night sky and to disappear.

-SKIP-

When they returned to the cave, Hiccup started to replace his old clothing with the stolen ones. They were pretty wide, but he guessed that not-too-far-away day in his pregnancy he would fill those clothes nicely.

As he folded the fur fabric on the ground to have some kind of bed, he remembered the elder's words. He was pretty scared because of the sentence: _One day, you will leave this village forever._

Would he even return to Berk?

As the hatchling started kicking gently, he was reminded of the elder's other remarks. "Toothless?", he asked the dragon that was curled in the cave's entrance and looked pretty tired after fleeing so fast. The Night Fury rose his head sleepily and yawned, looking at the young Viking interrogatively.

The boy strocked his stomach nevously. "Ehm… I think we're going to have a boy… and I think that… _our child_… is going to be a hybrid: half human, half dragon."

The dragon blinked at that, then grinned his toothless smile and reached for Hiccup to lick the boy's face.

Hiccup giggled, but nevertheless, he was still worried whether his future would be dark and dangerous…


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION PLEASE!**

I have created a poll on my profile concerning Mof, please give your opinion! Thanks! ^-^

By the way, everybody who reviewed said that they read the critical scenes in the last chapter, so I just continue after that stormy night…

Thanks to: Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis (hope you'll like this chapter;) ), ddri (thx for understanding Toothless' needs), Alana-kittychan (yupp, was a neccesity, thx for understanding that :) ), aliengirlguy, XxMadMax593, TheLonelyApparition (Yeah, Mof is like always on the run and always in a hurry…hey, no problem, I felt just a little bit scolded when I read your review ;) hey, I'm glad that you tell me about my mistakes, so my English can improve), wizardswriter (wow thx for the great compliments^-^ have a cookie my dear!), Darkdagers (don't explode pls! But thx for liking it so very much! *hug*), Emerald Harkness, Dracoess (oh, I don't think I can go up on your ideas, unfortunately… I hope you don't mind but actually I'm having something quite dramatic in my mind for the further story… and thx for accepting the sex), 00Ginji (again the epicness, huh? *blush* thanks… hey, I did not notice mistakes in your review… but English is not my native tongue… your review really brightened up my day, you're being too kind… *hugz back*), nerdyrobotlove2 (I liked your review and did not think you were blaming me or anything… you just said good things, didn't you? *grin* have a cookie dearie!), Maddest, Wolfdog67 (hey, I'll read and review your story as soon as I got time… haven't found the time yet, I'm sorry, but it's on my to do list… *hug* I made the poll because of you XD, thx for appreciating my story so much and I really, really liked when you told me about people spread all over the world loving me XD maybe you should talk about that with the other reviewers first XD), Lilbakasaru, Starshinesoldier, ladykale1985

Sorry, I had no time to proofread again… but this is kind of a long awaited chapter for you XD (I hope).

Chapter 11

Hiccup was trying to distance himself from Toothless - which was quite difficult regarding the fact that their cave was rather small and crowded. It was additionally hard for he had depended on the dragon far too much since the beginning of his pregnancy. He could barely stay warm and cozy without the Night Fury's touches… he could hardly even raise on his own when he was sitting on the ground.

His stomach had grown considerably since he had gotten to know of his state. His belly felt impossibly round and the young Viking sometimes thought he might explode any minute now. Even the new clothes, which normally fitted only his father, were getting tight around his middle, though they were still far too wide around his arms or legs.

When the young inside him kicked or moved, it made Hiccup feel anxious. It felt like the young was only waiting for the right moment, like it was itching to greet the world. Although Mof had told him that he would be alright, now that he felt that the dreaded moment was coming closer, he was quite worried.

Since the boy refused to touch the dragon, their fishing trips had naturally also ended. That left the boy with an ugly greedy feeling for raw fish… but he was very glad to endure the greed instead of fulfulling that disgusting desire.

Toothless brought enough rabbits or even deer once in a while to keep their stomachs filled. After all, without his rider, the Night Fury was also unable to get fish and thus they divided the flesh without eye contact, Toothless swallowing the inards or whole rabbits raw, Hiccup cooking the parts that suited him best.

The boy did his best to avoid even looking at Toothless. It pained him, for just a little time ago they had been so close. He missed these feelings of companionship and home they had shared in this little cave. He missed his best friend.

Still, he could not forget what had happened between them. He was relieved to know that Toothless was out of physical pain, but now they both payed for his relief with emotional suffering. He was aware of the dragon steering holes into his back, but he could not force himself to look at the Night Fury.

It had just been too much for him. The act they had executed was far too inhuman, far too wrong. Toothless was a dragon, for Thor's sake! Humans and dragons were not made for each other… not in this way.

And that was the terrible truth: Hiccup felt that he had been aroused by the act, that he had liked it. And he was quite sure that this feelings had not been Toothless' fault – it had not been like the times when the dragon touched him to make him feel warm or hungry. Toothless had just made him feel no pain… he had not intended to arouse him, the Viking was sure.

Which made his whole situation so much worse. He wished he could turn back time, for he would then not feel so strange, inhuman, cursed… but also somewhat whole. Now, this whole pregnancy business had gained some sense of rightness. Maybe because pregnancies normally started with sexual intercourse… but still, the feelings of disgust and anger with himself remained.

It all made no sane sense to the boy and he just felt miserable and knew that he would be much more miserable would he look into the dragon's eyes and see there feelings which resembled his own… confused feelings of affection towards a being which was not of his own race.

Really, his feelings and thoughts were all just jumping around in his head and his body… he could barely stand it any longer. He would give his other leg to forget what had happened during that stormy night!

He sighed. How could his relationship with Toothless ever feel right again? He felt like he and Toothless were somehow lingering between being best friends and being something _more_ – and Hiccup was not at all sure that he ever wanted to reach this stage of _more_ - and this stormy night held then in this state of being somewhere _in between_.

He heard a gentle rustling sound beside him and pressed his back against the wall, knowing that the dragon would now get outside to hunt. Toothless grunted shortly, seeing the boy shrinking away from him. Then he passed Hiccup and left.

The boy sighed. He had never, even in his wildest dreams, imagined his life to take such a crazy turn! Well, he would never have expected to ride a dragon before he met Toothless… but expecting a new Night Fury and having had sexual intercourse with a dragon had certainly be an idea which was even more strange than dragonriding.

His whole life was a mess… But he could not bring himself to hate Toothless. Maybe that was a good sign that somehow… their relationship could mend. After all, he did not plan on repeating the act with Toothless and no other human being would ever know about this. So maybe time would heal his mental wounds.

Hiccup moaned exasperated and stoked his hair. He doubted that by some miracle, he would be able to look into Toothless eyes again without feeling wrong. He looked around the cave which was empty except for his few belongings and suddenly he could not stand this lonely, empty place any longer.

He took his time getting to his feet – he was always either staggering forward because of his round, massive stomach or tumbling sidewards because of his artificial limb. Finally, he was standing… kind of awkward, with his hands on his back to somehow support the weight in front of him. Then he waddled out of the cave, slowly.

It looked a lot nicer outside now that all snow had melted, though the air felt still cool, for it was very windy in these northern regions. Still, the air smelled nicely of the wet earth, the first flowers and the wet needle trees.

The child within him also kicked happily, seeming to enjoy how his bearer took dep breath of the renewed earth which had awaken from its cold slumber.

And then suddenly, there was no more movement in his stomach. Hiccup frowned. It was not normal for his son to suddenly stopped moving, he had seemed so lively just a mere second ago. He stroked his belly concerned – just to feel how the skin grew tense as a sudden pain hit him.

He yelped and gasped falling to his knees as the pain subsided. He laid there for a moment, wondering what was happening, as the pain returned and his eyes widdened.

Suddenly, he had no problems wishing for the dragon's presence and started calling out his name at the top of his lungs, hoping that Toothless would arrive in time to help him… through birth.

-SKIP-

Toothless immediately stopped chasing the doe he had been following as he heard the horrifying scream. Hiccup was in trouble!

He hurried back as fast as he could, trying to fly a little distance once in a while to reach their cave as soon as possible. On his way, he heard more screams… which slowly became to moans and groans of pain as he got closer.

Finally, he reached Hiccup who was lying in the wet grass before the cave, panting and sweating and holding his round stomach.

"Toothless…", he panted before his face turned into a pained grimace. "It's time! He's… coming!"

The dragon nodded and hurried to the human. He turned Hiccup gently, so that he was lying on his back and he saw how all the magical power that had swirled around the boy for the last nine months was concentrating over his stomach. Unfortunately, if he did use any of this magic to ease the boy's pain now, either the baby or the boy would not survive… most probably the latter.

So he just gently ripped open the boy's shirt to reveal his stomach, careful not to hurt Hiccup's skin. The human groaned and hissed surprised as the cold air hit his naked skin, but he was too carried away by the pain to care further. It was not like the contractions were constant, there were pauses between them. But the human was granted no relief during these breaks for the young within him would try to stretch his stomach in an attempt to find a way out.

Toothless also saw the bulges which formed under the human's skin when his son tried to break free. It would in fact not be much longer until he would indeed break free. In the dragon's head buzzed the excited voices of all his ancestors while they awaited the arrival of the newest Night Fury.

So the boy was there panting and moaning and begging the dragon to make the pain stop, but all Toothless could do was to purr reassuringly and to nuzzle the human's cheek from time to time while he waited for the right moment.

Suddenly, Hiccup gasped and then he let go of a horrifyed, unhuman screech. "He's biting me! He's forcing his way out!" The boy was in so much horror that his body could not take it any longer – he fainted from pain and stress.

Toothless thought this was very good for now was the right moment. He waited until the young had nearly chewed his way through Hiccup's skin until he concentrated all the magic on the point where his son's head was and used the magic to do a clean cut with his claw.

A black, small, slightly bloody bundle shot to the ground, letting out a low meow. Unfortunately, Toothless could not turn all his attention to his son now, for he now had to use the few magic that was left to heal the boy and to make sure that he kept on living. If Hiccup did not survive, then he was not sure if he would find the strength or the will to care to clean his child and to make sure that it would survive…

For without Hiccup, to him that would not make sense anymore, for him, there was no life without the boy…

And so he healed the boy and hoped that he would make it through…

-SKIP-

Hiccup woke up confused. What had happened… He remembered the pain… and the horror… and how he had waited… waited for-

"Toothless!" He nearly jumped up, but a pain shot to his stomach and he gasped. A big head gently pressed him back to the ground. The boy looked at the dragon and sighed. The pain was dull, but still, it seemed like his stomach had still to heal after the stressful… birth.

A terrible fear clenched his heart. "Toothless… where is our son? Is he…?" He was unable to phrase his worst fears. Had his son survived… or not? However, as the Night Fury next to him purred contently, his worries vanished.

And just then he became aware of the slight weight or pressure on his stomach. He sat up slowly, peering at his lap.

And there he was.

A tiny, black-scaled Night Fury was curled up in his lap, sleeping. Hiccup's heart litteraly swelt to the verge of bursting as he saw him. The young was now waking up, for his _bed_ had moved. He yawned, revealing pink, toothless jaws, and then he blinked and sniffed like a little kitten. And then his ears lifted and he turned to face his parents.

Hiccup gasped. The young had dragon-shaped eyes, with pupils that could surely become slits like Toothless's. But the color of his eyes… was human… his eyes had the same color as Hiccup's. As the young lifted to his paws on top of Hiccup's lap and spread his tiny, nearly transparent wings, Hiccup became aware of other differences to a normal Night Fury.

His scales were not of the typical ink black. In the sunlight that flooded their cave, the scales had a muddy brown, warm glow. And he was not as strongly built as his dragonic father, he was rather lean… his limbs looked longer and more slender… all in all, this little dragon looked a bit gangly. He was like a young Viking who resembled a twig.

Hiccup grinned. "Well, at least he does look a bit like me, too!" Toothless purred deeply and nuzzled the human's neck. Hiccup chuckled and pushed him away gently.

"Come here, my dear", he then whispered to his son. The tiny dragon had been watching him curiously… and a bit suspiciously. Nevertheless, as soon as he heard Hiccup's voice, which he had heard before when he was in the boy's stomach, he purred and snuggled up to Hiccup's chest.

The boy gasped surprised at the young's force then he giggled and hugged it carefully. His wing span was a bit wider than Hiccup's shoulders, but the body in general was really tiny. The tail was as thick as Hiccup's smallest finger… and it had two tail fins. Way of a new look, Hiccup thought grinning while he scratched under his son's chin, forcing him to meow and to purr louder.

"Really, he has a soft, sweet face, don't you think, Toothless?"

And then he looked into the dragon's eyes and all he could find there was deep love and affection. Naturally, Hiccup was quite sure that those feelings were all for his newborn son… and he could understand that, for he felt the same for the little dragon right now, his heart full of never-ending love for the little one.

Still, there was a small stinging in his heart he tried to ignore, for he knew that he should not feel sorry that this special time between him and Toothless now ended. The closeness was over.

Actually, all he could do except for ignoring that little sting was being happy that he could look into the dragon's eyes and not flinch away. He smiled. Wonders did happen, or else he would not be able to look at Toothless without feeling all these terrible things that had been on his mind one day ago… and their wonder was there son.

"Hey… he needs a name…" Hiccup mumbled and looked at his newborn son again. He smiled. "You know, I think he's not of the same color as you, he might not get as invisible as you when he's flying at through the dark night sky. But I think… he'll nevertheless be a shadow… And that's what I'd like to call him. Night Shadow."

Toothless was silent for a little moment, then he purred and nuzzled Hiccup's cheek, before turning to his young and liking Night Shadow's head. The little one meowed and looked up at his father to rub his tiny nose against the massive head.

Hiccup sighed contently. This was surely one of the best days of his life… he was now a father and he would not let anything happen to his beautiful, unique son. This he swore to himself while nuzzling the young's tiny head… not knowing that he was sealing a prophecy in that very moment.

-SKIP-

I like the name…

Well, actually, it's the German version of "Night Fury". But I also think that it fits very well with the scale color and all.

Hope you'll like their son!

Don't forget to vote by the poll! Please…


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this chapter is so short and not proofread. It's just to keep you a bit informed about Night Shadow…

And I love you for all your reviews to the last chapter and am really grateful, but I'm really tired now…

I will thank you for all the reviews to the last and those which I will hopefully receive to the this chapter in the next chapter… Do I make sense? I'm so tired… *drop*

Chapter 12

Hiccup slept really wonderful for the first time since his belly had started to grow. He was already used to the hard cave ground that he did not even mindthat he was not sleeping in his soft bed in Berk. He slept wonderful, dreamless and deep…

… until a yowling and whimpering between his arms started and his right hand was bitten by toothless but still strong jaws.

"Ow!", he yowled himself, causing his son to cry even louder and shriller. Toothless growled next to Hiccup, opening his eyes slowly.

Hiccup looked at his growling son a bit desperately. He did not dare to embrace him, for as much as he wanted to soothe Night Shadow, he had already lost one leg and thus cared very much about all his other limbs… for example his fingers. "Toothless, what's wrong with him?"

He had to speak really loud, for Night Shadow's miserable sounds were echoing between the cave's walls. The Night Fury next to him just licked his lips lazily and made a smacking noise, then he mentioned to his smaller replica. Hiccup blinked. "He's hungry?"

Toothless nodded and then closed his eyes again as if he wanted to get back to sleep and let Hiccup deal with the noise and their son. Hiccup growled and hit Toothless on the snout – hard, so that the dragon growled shortly and stared at him angrily.

"Hey, he's a dragon!", Hiccup said, mentioning to their son."Do you expect me to catch some fish, and then to eat and regurgiate them?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and clattered a few times with his artificial tail fin. Hiccup frowned. "Yeah, you're right, you can't go fishing without me… but we can't take Night Shadow with us and I don't want to leave him alone. Especially when he's being so loud, he will most likely attract predators…" He just shuddered at the thought of leaving his precious child alone.

"I guess we'll all have to go on a walk. The stream is no longer frozen, let's hope he has some fish in it… small one's should be enough for him." He then carefully took his son into his arms… after having placed a small piece of fabric in his mouth which seemed to sooth Night Shadow a bit. He had plenty of unused clothes now, after all, he could finally change back to his normal clothing. He had to admit though, that he had a small pouch left as well as a scar at the place where Night Shadow had come through.

But he was sure that the one would disappear after working in the forges of Berk once more and that the other would fade with time.

They left the cave, Hiccup slightly worried about their child, Toothless drowsy and a not at all understanding what all this commotion was about. After all, the female dragon should provide the nutrition of the young after birth.

Well, Hiccup was neither dragon nor female, but could he not at least act a little more less worried and stop making such a fuss in the middle of the night. Maybe he should have thought a bit longer before impregnating a human boy… although he had come to this decision mostly through feeling and not thinking.

They reached the stream and Hiccup sighed relieved as he saw the small black figures moving swiftly through the liquid. Their scaly skins reflected the moon light from time to time. He beckoned to Toothless to finally start fishing – after all, Night Shadow had just spit out the piece of fabric and started yowling even louder than before.

The grown up Night Fury snorted and then stepped into the water. These fishes were really small… one mouthful should be enough. So he quickly snapped into the water and counted the amount of fish in his mouth with his tongue. Four small fish should be more than enough for a new born dragon, he tought, swallowing them down with one gulp.

Hiccup put Night Shadow gently down to the ground when he saw Toothless turn back to them. Night Shadow wailed and turned back to Hiccup, thinking his mother was abandoning him when he was needing her badly. And then suddenly there was a shadow above him, a strange noise and then a bunch of slimy fish were landing in front of him.

Hiccup jumped aside as Toothless regurgiated the fishes right in front of his son. Really, now that he did not have this craving for them, he felt like vomiting at the sight of this unusual meal. His son was also sniffing at them and then giving them a suspicious look. It was not until he was gently pushed from behind by a big paw and then heard a slight grunt above him.

He gulped. Seemed like his father wanted him to eat what was in front of him… as soon as possible. So he forced some of the fish down and then stood aside, deciding that it would be best to stay silent for now, also he was still feeling hungry.

Hiccup was greatly relieved when Night Shadow did not seem to be hungry any longer. He patted Toothless snout and then picked up his son again, nuzzling him to his chest. "Feeling better now, little one?", he murmured while kissing Night Shadow's front. Night Shadow just cheeped lowly as an reply.

Hiccup sighed again, now enjoying the nightly walk back to the cave. Now that he was no longer worrying about his son, he remarked how beautiful this calm night in the woods was. The silver moonlight was shining through the tree branches of their needles, enlightening their path. The only things he could hear were Toothless and himself, the gurgling stream behind them and an owl now and then.

Once, he had passed a night in the woods with Astrid. They had sat together on a broad tree trunk, holding hands. The feeling had been similar. A sense of family, love and peaceful silence. How had Astrid called this night before kissing him? _Romantic_.

Maybe this night was romantic, too, he thought, looking down at his son and then to Toothless beside him. Or maybe not. Maybe he was having dangerous thoughts again…

And then he felt how a shudder ran through the small figure in his arms, then he heard a terrible, pained sound and then he felt how a sluggish wetness landed on his boots.

His son had just vomited, he realized in terror, feeling how the figure in his got limb. Toothless had also stopped, looking at his son alerted.

"Toothless, what's happening now? He's ill!" Hiccup said, feeling that he could barely supress his panic. His son's body seemed to get weaker by the minute for he was hungry and had lost a lot of energy by repelling the food.

"I… I'll get him some water… he must feel very dry right now!" Hiccup muttered, hurrying back to the stream, trying to do something right while he had no idea what was wrong with his son.

While he was trying to gently force some water down his son's throat, the wheels in his head started to turn. Why had his Night Shadow's body refused the raw fishes? During his pregnancy, he had barely wanted anything else, how digusting that might seem now.

Toothless was sitting beside him, anxiously waiting for his son to feel better. Really, right now this dragon seemed to be of no help.

Hiccup blinked. During the pregnancy, he had wanted the fish. Maybe that had been some dragonic instinct which only took over during the pregnancy, but his body had been like a transmitter between Night Shadow and the food then. Now Night Shadow's body had to manage digesting on his own… and Night Shadow was only half dragon.

"Toothless, grab some real meat as soon as you can and get a fire started! Seems like our son's inner organs are more human than dragon!"

Toothless blinked also, nodded shortly and went away quickly to fulfill this task. In Hiccup's arms, Night Shadow's body began to stirr again, regaining a little bit of his energy by the water.

Hiccup gently rubbed the scaly, soft body, hoping that some additional warmth could also help Night Shadow. Really, why had he not thought of this before? Although his boy was from the outside much more dragon than human, he could be very human on the inside! What other shocking revelations would this hybrid child bring to them?

Sighing relieved he started rocking Night Shadow's body gently in his arms. The dragon baby was now looking up at him with open eyes which gleamed with intelligence and he seemed very confortable to have gotten rid off these fishes.

And five seconds later he was strong enough to demand food in a loud manner again. Must be the dragon in him that made him so lively this fast again. Hiccup sighed somewhat relieved and started rocking him back and fro slowly. Hopefully the hungry yelling would not attract any predators. Hiccup was not so good on bare hand combat with theeth.

Fortunately, the only animal that arrived near them was in most senses Toothless and carried a little rabbit in his snout, which he seemed to be warming in his mouth, the fur already smoldering and streaming of a not so pleasant odeur. Hiccup gulped. "Not the most common method to cook rabbit, I guess… Hey, he stopped crying!"

He looked down at the little creature which stirred in his arms and looked mesmerized at the rabbit, licking his lips. As soon as Toothless let go of his prey, Night Shadow jumped down from Hiccup's grasp and started ripping at the smoldered, half-raw flesh.

"Alright… this is a bit disgusting…", Hiccup murmured, causing Toothless to shrug his wings. The larger dragon then looked at his son approvingly, seeing how much better this meal suited Night Shadow.

After a while Night Shadow let go of the rabbit of which he had ripped great chunks from. He might not have theeth right now, but he still had strong jaws. He then barped, blinked, licked his lips and then he rubbed himself at Toothless' leg purring.

Toothless purred also, but much deeper, and nuzzled the little one's head carefully. Night Shadow made a sound that was a bit like a giggle, then he went to Hiccup, yawned and rolled himself up next to Hiccup's artificial limb.

The boy smiled and took his son up. "Guess, now we can go home…", he murmured. A moment later he realized that he was already thinking of their island of his home… had he forgotten Berk? Could they return now? He had a look at his newborn son.

No, that had to wait until Night Shadow had gotten stronger.

"Really, got me scared there, little one", he whispered when he kissed his already sleeping son good night. Then he turned to Toothless and hugged the dragon around his massive neck, nuzzling his head against the dragon's head.

"Thank you. For helping me through this night… I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to Night Shadow."

The Night Fury just groaned pleasantly and laid down next to Hiccup. The boy smiled and murmured, before closing his eyes and getting some much needed sleep: "I'm excited what human traits he'll develop further…"

-SKIP-

I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


	13. Chapter 13

Still not proofread, but hey, now here are the promised thanks…

Chapter 11, thank you all very much for reviewing:

Lilbakasaru, aliengirlguy (well, who knows how they're all going to react), ladykale1985, Darkdagers, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, MWA220, Chulov, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMFL, wizardswriter, 2x Wolfdog67, Starshinesoldier, Midnight Marquis, maddest, TheLonelyApparition (sorry I'm always annying you because of fanarts… but you thinking of maybe doing some makes me just too happy… *drop*), Dracoess, kurovee, Ebony Pistol, Splash Mountain (thx so much for the fanart, but I'm afraid that nobody will see it if I upload the link now…), Ragnarox, Brian0101 (really nice review, I like it when people say my stories provoke mixed feelings within them XD), Alana-kittychan

Chapter 13, thank you all so much for reviewing!:

aliengirlguy, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, ladykale1985, SupiGirlAniMangaFreak, Toothless-the-nightfury, Splash Mountain, Chulov, Alana-kittychan, 2x Dracoess, Wolfdog67, MVA220, videoanimehaxor, Willow Tracy, XxWormFoodxX

I love you all, I recently realised once again that I've got the greatest reviewers on the whole world!

Thank you all for your ongoing support!

And well… I don't know whether you'll like this chapter, but I know that the next chapter will be much more easily written! (Or so I hope.) Well, at least this chapter is longer than the last one!

-SKIP-

Chapter 14

Hiccup giggled as he clumsily got down on his healthy knee and waited for his son to reach him. After they had figured out how to keep their son fell fed and always kept a bit of roasted meat in the cave to avoid nightly hunting trips, Hiccup and Toothless had both started to very much enjoy teaching Night Shadow to handle life in general.

Hiccup could only hope his son would not remind him as the giggling idiot who was making fun of him for he was acting so clumsy – especially for the clumsiness was most likely due to Hiccup's genes. However, it was just too funny and kind of cute how Night Shadow was struggling with things like walking.

Like now, when his son was tumbling towards him on his skinny legs growling and whimpering whenever he entangeled himself in his own wings. He also had not figured out yet that he had a tail to keep balanced… not to be dragged behind oneself in the dirt.

Originally, hiccup had tried to convince Toothless to show the smaller dragon how to use all this. And so they tried but Toothless got soon tired of moving slowly and Night Shadow was not really into the whole concept of "pay-attention-to-your-daddy".

The young dragon realized soon enough though that his mother was not going to carry him everywhere – no matter how loud he screeched. So he started to exercise walking, for he did want to be prepared should his mother decide to go away expecting him to follow. It just seemed to be so hard… but whenever he finished his exercises, his mother would hug and cuddle him as a reward. That made it easier.

Finally, he had reached his mother and chirped. Hiccup grinned and took him in his arms, getting to his feet somewhat awkwardly and then swinging him around and telling him how great he was and how much greater he would be when he practised more. Good thing the young dragon slowly started to understand the strange sounds his mother was blurting out all the time. They sounded like those of no other animal he had so far met, but they were slowly starting to make sense to him. He was such a smart little dragon!

"You know, Toothless, I think he can understand every word I'm saying – better than you!" Hiccup laughed as Toothless send him a "I want to slap you"-look at this sentence, but still he was terrible porud whenever Night Shadow looked at him with his intelligent little eyes, sometimes even nodding when he said something the little dragon approved of. "And now Toothless we'll try another time to make him pay attention to you when you flap your wings – yes, yes, I know it's boring, but when he finally figures out what you want from him and starts to immitade you, then the muscles in his wings will get stronger."

The Night Fury let go of a sound which sounded very much like an exasperated sigh and then got in position in front of the little dragon which Hiccup had sat on the ground in front of him, expanding his wings and thus enclosing the other dragon with his shadow. Then he unfolded his wings and started moving them up and down, an expression on his face that made clear how stupid he felt and that he would be very embarrassed if any other dragon would be watching this.

Night Shadow looked up at his father for a moment, crooking his neck and trying to process whatever his father wanted to tell him bei moving this strange big things on his back. So he watched… hey, those strange things on his back look kind of scary… his he angry with m- oh, what a beautiful butterfly!

And Night Shadow surely would have followed the insect that had crossed his vision weren't it for Hiccup who held him and put him back on his four little clawed paws. "Night Shadow", he chided. "You have to look at your father… pay attention."

Hiccup saw that the intelligence once again began to flicker in the youth eyes as his ears moved to show he was listening. Then Hiccup took one of the nearly transparent little wings carefully between his fingers and expanded them a little. He mentioned to Toothless' ones and then said: "Look, you've got the same as your father. Their not there to be tripped over… you can move and use them."

He then moved his own arms in an attempt to mimick a bird's wings flying motion, feeling as stupid as Toothless did. Still, Night Shadow's eyes widdened. He looked back and forth between his parents until he focused on Toothless. Hiccup nearly let go of a joyous squeal seeing how his son's wings flapped for the first time. The youngster really seemed to have some problems lifting his wings from the ground and then to keep them from falling back all the way to the ground after he had managed to lift them as high as he could.

Hiccup could clearly see the concentrated and stressed look on Night Shadow's face after a few minutes. It seemed like the muscles in his wings and shoulder blades where not strong enough yet to keep him going for a while, still, he was happy that his son seemed to have gotten the idea of moving the black things on his back. He mentioned for Toothless to stop the lesson as Night Shadow had managed some good wing beats. Surprisingly, although Toothless did not do that motion slowly, his son also seemed to grap the idea of folding the wings afterwards and to not letting them fall back into the dirt. The little one chirped delighted, turning a bit round and round when he realized that he could move much better with folded wings – although his tail was still kind of akward and no help for him.

Hiccup was still very happy with the process they had made today. He patted Toothless snout and told him that he had done good. The older dragon looked at him strangely, then licked his hand and then took off to go hunting before the young Viking could yell at him for turning his hand all slimy.

The Vinking boy sighed and rubbed his hand over his clothing to dry it before he took Night Shadow in his arms. "Let's take a bath", he proposed, delighted to see his son purr at the idea and then taking off towards the small creek near their cave.

Once he reached the water, he let go ofhis son to undress and then to put his clothes under a big, dry stone so that they would not get stolen by some animal or blown away by the strong nothern winds.

As he turned back to his son, he nearly panicked. "Night Shadow, no!", he said, grasping his son quickly for he had almost marched into the water alone. "Don't go in there alone, you cannot swim yet and the stream is too fast! You could get carried away."

Night Shadow chirped and looked at his father with big eyes. He did not seem to understand one bit that he had been in danger. Hiccup sighed and then went into the water, his son in his arms. "Really, you are a handful…", he mumbled to himself as he sat down on the slimy stones under water.

The water was really chilly, spring had arrived and everywhere flowers were starting to blossom, still that did not mean that it was very warm. That also explained why most Vikings were quite smelly – getting clean just got you cold feet. Well, Hiccup thought still that it was nice to be clean once in a while and he had just one foot which got wet anyway. Furthermore, Night Shadow always greatly enjoyed there baths, they made him quite lively for some reason. Hiccup thought that it might be also a human feature of his son that he found cold water so refreshing, because normally, reptiles did not like the cold very much.

Especially Toothless was quite tired from time to time when they had gone fishing in the quite icy sea – but he often kept his strength, maybe because of the warmth he got granted from the inside for he was a dragon. Thinking of that, Hiccup had to smile, for the big Night Fury was getting quite unhappy with eating rabbits and deer. But Hiccup was strictly against any actions which would force him to leave his son unprotected – and Night Shadow clearly was not old enough for a swin in the sea.

Hiccup was even afraid of letting go of his son now, when they were bathing in the stream. It was quite a job to keep Night Shadow close to him, though, for the young dragon was quite active and seemed to be perfectly fine in the water and ready to learn swimming. Still, Hiccup did not trust the stream and he was sure that he could not swim as well as before with his artificial limb if he needed to save his boy. So better safe than sorry with no little dragon that was carried away by the current.

When they had finished there cold bath, they returned to the cave. Hiccup had kept a careful eye on his son while he dressed, for Night Shadow had not been pleased that his mother had hold him tight during the bad. So now he quite gave Hiccup the impression that he would work hard on his walking skills – to get away form him and to explore the world. The Viking would have to watch his boy closely as long as he was old enough to get out of dangerous situations himself – or to recognize them in beforehand and to avoid them.

Hiccup sighed when he was back in the cave, the sun was slowly fading out of their stony home and he was preparing the fireplace that Toothless would soon set on fire. He never thought much about having children, just somehow assuming that he would one day have some. Well, not under such circumstances anyway. Who could ever think of such a strange scenario like this?

And now, he was kind of stuck in the role of the person having to educate and teach his offspring… and he was getting to the conclusion that maybe female beings had more exercise in general than he had. Judging by the way his father handled him… he hoped he might get a better start for relationship with his son.

He sighed again while the fire in front of him was let up by the other side of this nice parental team they were forming.

Really… how could they ever make it through parenthood if he had no idea about young dragons and when Toothless did not seem to really participate and just followed his normal rhythm?

-SKIP-

Night Shadow was finally figuring some things out. Some real important things.

For once, the small person that looked a bit small and skinny was really nice and warm. He was really sure that this was the person who took care of him just a while ago, for he could remember his voice while all his other memories were kind of fuzzy and concerned mostly a feeling of warmth and cozyness.

Also, that person could be very annoying – for he was always so careful. Night Shadow could not even go out of his range of vision without him freaking out. How should he ever see the world outside the cave when he could not even walk out of it alone? Sure, he knew the river and the big trees but he was sure the world was bigger than that. It was just that the person who took care of him never walked outside this small world – but he wanted to so badly.

It was not like he would never come back. After all, this person had very smooth hands and a nice chest to sleep on. Furthermore, he had no idea were to get food from on his own.

Still… he would so love to go to different places in this world, no matter how small the world might be in the end. But he was not allowed to go for he was being supervised. And he was not able to go for… well actually, he was not pretty fast and kind of stumbled over everything on his body – that strange thing on the end of his buttom or the long things on his shoulders for example. Fortunately, thanks to the other big being in his life, he figured out how to use them, starting with the strange things on his shoulder blades.

For this other being was also just great in his own way. He was bigger than this small person and looked an awful lot stronger. He also looked in general very different than the caring person of his caretakers, so the little dragon would not want to even start listing them all.

So, this other caretaker was acting like he did not care at all the time. That was so cool, especially the part of feeling slightly ignored. Furthermore, Night Shadow was sure that this other being was also concerned about him and just not able to show it. And he did not fear the big caretaker at all.

Actually after – with a little help of the small caretaker – he found out how to avoid stumbling over his own body parts, he got the idea that he might be able to learn some other things from the bigger caretaker. For example how to be faster while walking.

And so it happened that the next thing Night Shadow learnt was how to use that thing at the end of his body. For the big guy also had such a thing and he kind of used it… always moving it and holding it above the ground.

Imagine Night shadow's wonder when he found out he could also move that thing! He finally managed to walk and move faster, though he also figured out quite fast that he had to pay attention to every part of his body. For example, it did not suffice to just lift and move this long thing at the end of his body, he also had to take care not to run into things with it – because that hurt.

Sure thing that he was cautious not to show his newest achievements to the smaller caretaker for he was sure that otherwise he would be observed more closely. That idea did not suit him at all.

Still, he had to leave the cave one day though. For he did not want to scare his smaller caretaker too much, he decided to follow his bigger caretaker. So he surely would evide all danger, though he could not explore the world on his own.

So he waited for one of these rare mornings when the big caretaker rose before the smaller caretaker and left to go hunting before the other one woke up. So Night Shadow carefully sneaked away and then followed his other caretaker swiftly. He did not seem to be in a hurry anyway.

After having followed the other being for a while and thus having observed his back, he was kind of wondering what that thing on the long thing on the other caretacker's end was. It had another color than the rest of the caretaker… did he have something like that, too? But he was sure that he could use every part of his body and it did not seem like the other one could use this part of himself – it was just there.

Before he could wonder any longer the other caretaker stopped moving and turned his head. Now Night Shadow was scared… after all he had never been allowed to follow him and he was quite big and surely able to hurt him if he pleased to do so.

But while he was shrinking away, he just heard "Kid, if you sneak after me all day, you'll learn nothing. Come here – I haven't got all day."

Night Shadow nearly squeaked surprised. Since when did this other carespeaker…give away these strange grunting noises. And he did not know either that he could understand those noises.

The other one let go of another grunt. "If you grew up with other dragons, you would have already learnt long ago how to _listen_. Now come here. When Hiccup wakes up, he'll be hungry."

Night Shadow slowly sneaked closer to the other one's head. He wanted to react, but he was not sure how. Might as well give it a try and let go of some noises of his own. "W-what's a… dragon? And what's a hiccup? And why can we talk with each other so easily?"

The other one snorted while the smaller being had finally catched up to him so that he could continue his walk. "We can because it is all instincts within us. _We_ are dragons. Other dragons might look different, but we are all one great race. Well… you are only half dragon. You're also half human. You will need longer to understand humans… they like making things complicated and her language shows that very well. Hiccup is a human. The other one that lives with us. Also he's not the best example for humans physically."

He then lifted his head a bit and sniffed. "And now we stop talking. I don't want to scare off that rabbit."

And that was when the real show started, because it was suddenly all serious. Night Shadow did not even have time to take in all the new information he had been given, he was just too fascinated by what this other _dragon_ was doing.

First, he kind of lowerred himself and his movements got kind of slower and more smoothly. Night Shadow was nearly to afraid to breath for the bigger one was nearly making no sound. That was when he heard it… a rustling sound followed by a sound of something cracking multiple times in a short time (he would later find out that this was the sound of a rabbit chewing) followed by more rustling. Still, all these sounds seemed to stay in a certain area, though they were sometimes a bit closer or sometimes a bit farther away.

And they were definitely getting closer to this area, after a while he could even smell something sweating, something warm and furry, something _living_. He was about to lick his thin, scaly lips.

_Prey_.

Then the other dragon mentioned him to stay were he was. Then the bigger one sneaked forward two more paces… his body stayed motionlessfor a while and his eyes seemed to fix on something. And then abruptly, he leapt forward!

A short squeak was to be heard, followed by the noise of bones breaking and the smell of hot, fresh blood. This time, night Shadow really liked his lips.

Then the other returned, a dead big rabbit in his mouth. He let it fall to the ground and licked his lips. "Nice", he murmured. "Although I prefer fish. Can't understand why your mother insists on cooking them. Real shame." As he saw how Night Shadow sneaked closer to the rabbit, he growled shortly and jostled him away.

"This one's for your mother. You'll eat before him – but not from this rabbit. It's about time you learn something by _doing_ it and not by _looking_ at me." He snorted as he remembered the embarrasing lessons Hiccup had been so keen of.

Night Shadow actually snarled annoyed. "Who's my mother anyway? Why does it have the right to snatch away my food?" This time, the other one growled long enough to scare Night Shadow.

"Your mother is a he – also that's quite uncommon – and his name is Hiccup. He went through a lot to have you, so stop complaining. You will like small rabbits better than old rabbits anyway."

Night Shadow blinked. "When Hiccup's my father, who are you?" The other one sat down, clearly kind of annoyed that this conversation took so long while the rabbit was not getting any fresher. "Your mother calls me Toothless, but you might call me father."

He then mentioned behind himself, where he had killed the rabbit. "My prey was a mother, too. Her den is there. You just have to sneak in there and kill and eat her blind and undefended young."

Night Shadow's ears went up at these words and he was following his father's former paths quite quickly. There it was, an opening under a tree and in there he smelled wet earth… wet, old plants and urine… and he smelled and heard living, squeaking beings down that hole.

As he clapped his jaws together in preparation for the attack while he scattered down the dark tunnel under the tree – and hit a wall or two until he figured out to follow his noise and not his eyes, for he had human night sight – he felt how for the first time, little sharp teeth pushed through his jaws.

And as he found the young, naked, blind rabbits, he smirked shortly and then the feast began.

-SKIP-

They returned to a rather scared and pissed off Hiccup. But after the boy had cooled down, he seemed to understand that nothing had happened and that Night Shadow had really made some singnificant progress.

Night Shadow just wondered what his mother was talking about. His father seemed to understand her and even translated the most important things of the conversation to him afterwards, but he did not seem to be able to respond his mother. It seemed like his mother was unable to understand dragonese. He just wondered, if he was half human, too, could he also speak human? He might try it someday.

And so, the days passed and Night Shadows lessons continued. The only change to his first lesson was that his mother accompanied them now as often as he could – and he could when his father did not forbid it, meaning that he growled at Hiccup until the human stayed at home – for he did not like to be left alone in the cave.

And after many lessons of hunting rabbits and even bigger prey, they finally went to sea. Night Shadow had proven to Hiccup one day that he could swin against the current in the river – and had thought that to be quite stupid, after all, it came all down to instinct – and so they decided that they would take first a swim and later would start with hunting fish.

Night Shadow was fascinated during those lessons with the sea, seeing how his mother and father worked together and how that strange thing on his father's tail (his father finally taught him how to call things) finally came into motion though his mother's help. He also found out that he quite like fish – as long as it was cooked, which his father did not understand at all and finally accepted it after much wondering as a _human habit_.

But Night Shadow's first trips under water were nothing against the first time he saw his parents fly together. So that was it what wings were made for! He really envied his father for being able to move high up there in the air. He only wished he could also do that, but though he knew he could move his wings, he was sure that there was more to flying then just moving them…

Soon would he learn that instincts really could do wonders…

-SKIP-

"Toothless, why are you taking us to the cliffs? I thought we agreed on no swimming today? The water is still to cold to go there naked and I only have this pair of clothes after I'm finally not so fat anymore."

Toothless just grunted and went on, being followed by his son and rider. They followed him out to the cliff where he sat down, moving his tail and watching the horizon.

And so they stood there for a while until even Night Shadow wondered what was the sense in being there and staring out at the sea. But just in the moment when he wanted to ask his father whether anything interesting would be happening soon – which his mother had already voiced multiple times and which Night Shadow had only understood because he was finally starting to figure his mother's language out – he felt how he was being his by something big and then how suddenly he had no more ground under his feet and was falling towards the sea…

"Toothless, what have you done? Your tail just kicked our son of a cliff!"

Hiccup was on Toothless back within two seconds, the dragon just grunting and setting of hesitately, like there was nothing to worry about. The boy nevertheless feared his son already dead and therefore pushed Toothless as fast as he could to go down to the sea.

Problem was that he could not see his son anywhere. They even went under water, seeing no trace of the little black body in the silent currents of the ocean. As they emerged from the water for the third time and still had not found Night Shadow, Hiccup felt close to tears.

"Toothless, oh, what have you done?", he whimpered. "We lost him!"

But before he could continue to cry and mourn, he heard a joyous squeal above himself and looked through the wet strands of his hair to see his son flying above him. And Night Shadow seemed like a real natural.

"Who would have thought that…", Hiccup murmured, too exasperated from worry to feel neither happy nor angry.

Then stroked back his wet hair and said determinated: "Toothless, it's about time we get back to Berk."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry! I know you've been waiting quiet long for a new chapter… But unfortunately, neither motivation, nor ideas nor time were as obliging to my wishes as I thought…

Paris is really keeping me busy, I'malso working and well I need to do some physical education once in a while or else… o là là. I eat really well here, but they've got so many good restaurants here. *sigh*

Anyway, I'm sorry, but I can't promise any new chapters soon… I hope the length of the chapter will help to find your forgiveness for the wait… and the yet again not proofread chapter.

Anyway, new fanart!

You guys are awesome! *teary eyed*

http:/ aveku- chan- kataang. deviantart. Com /#/ d2wbl5a

http:/s283. / albums /kk319/ Lot_13_2008 /?action =view ¤t; =P1030310 .jpg

Enter them without spaces and see for yourself! I'm very happy! Thanks very much to the lovely drawers!

Thanks to: 2 times XxWormFoodxX (thanks for adoring my story and the fanart so much :) ), Splash Mountain (thanks for your lovely review and fanart *hug*), MWA220 (hope I could answer your questions without sounding like a teacher…), 00Ginji (love and hugs back to Canada and thx for the nice review), SeasonSinger, wakazimaru (thx for remarking on the father-son-relationship), Alana-kittychan, Midnight Marquis, Brian0101, qbrulz9, ottoslittlefangirl13, videoanimehaxor (I hope I won't betray your hopes in this chapter), Wolfdog67 (thanks for your ongoing understanding, sweet reviews and seeing things that I don't even see in my sentences – I hope I can once again get to your story and comment on it, but I can't promise when… sorry!), Kelsey kat (thx, I'll try to keep Night Shadow's perspective going), Dracoess (to answer your question: Night Shadow is the name of the little dragon, his race would be a Night Fury, even if it's just half of him), AmoraPyra (sorry that I was so lame with writing a new chapter), Grom (thx for the lovely review), Terminally Ambivalent (thx, your review was really nice :) ), Mimm, hell-kill, Dotskip317 (sorry I have no time for proofreading, but I thank you for your kind review it made me really happy! *hug*), WalkingFingers (ah, I got hearted down XD)

Love and hugs to all of you! You're great!

-SKIP-

Chapter 14

The Night Fury was not at all pleased by the Viking's newest decision. Hiccup had been too occupied with Night Shadow in the last few weeks to miss his home. The dragon could not understand, why now, the boy decided to go back. Where had this sudden longing come from?

Good thing Hiccup had kind of gotten used to talking to Night Shadow so that now Toothless could catch up on his future plans.

"You know, Night Shadow, I think you'll like Berk. Well, there's a lot of people there – but they've been really nice to dragons for quite some time now. And oh, all the dragons there! You won't see any other black scaled dragons on Berk, but there are oh so many others! We saw a pair of hatching Zippers before we took off to get here – maybe you can play with other little dragons!"

He always grinned then, hugging his son to his chest. "I hope they won't bully you because you're a bit small. But don't be scared, I myself made the experience that all great things start small! And now that you can fly on your own, I'm no longer scared to take you with us on this journey! Sure thing you're still flying with me on your father's back, the flight is far too long for you otherwise – but if for some reason I were to let go of you, you can easily fly back to us!"

He smiled broadly when Night Shadow screeched at this point, slightly offended at not being thought able to fly a long distance on his own. Hiccup let go of his son then, so that he could scatter around the cave and follow his newest hobby: practising fire breathing. When his son was in his firy moods, he did not want to get in his way.

Still, although his son no longer paid attention to him and tried smoldering the cave walls with so little a flame that even a Tiny Terror would have laughed at him, Hiccup continued to imagine his arrival at home.

"I can hardly wait to see them all again! All my friends – it feels like it's been years since I last heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut fight. Those two always have such a nice choice of words… And Fishlegs – I'll gladly listen patiently to one of his lectures about a dragon's attack skills. And Snotlout – guess I even miss him… a little, also I'm not that sure why because he is slightly annoying."

He sighed, his eyes staring at the cave's wall, seeing images there that were only visible to him. "And I can hardly wait to work in the forge again. Guess Gobber will be quite eager to comment on me being out of training – well, I most surely am. And then I'll finally get to finish the bracelet for… Astrid."

Here the boy stopped and just blushed. Toothless surpressed his urge to snarl – loudly. Really, this girl was getting on his nerves. It was not the first time Hiccup was imagining his return home – and starting with the mentioning of Astrid his spirits would take a turn to the low. For after mentioning this important person, he would remember the most important person in his life.

"Gosh… I'll get to see my father again…" Hiccup then mumured, his mind having taken the predicted turn. "How will I ever greet him? I guess I'm the first Viking ever who run away with a dragon – but my father still thinks you kidnapped me!"

He scratched his neck nervously. "Well, now that we've got Night Shadow, maybe Astrid will help me – after all, the story about you hatching can be proofed now. I hope we can somehow give them some explaination which will make them accept you two. We can't possibly tell them I was pregnant! They would kill you and Night Shadow thinking you weredemons which bewitched me and then they will most likely send me out on the stormysea in a rowboat fearing I've lost my mind!"

He sighed and looked at Night Shadow who was already getting closer to his father again, having stopped his training sensing his parent's low spirits. "No, no", Hiccup mumbled. "There is no way he'll ever know you're his grand child…"

Night Shadow purred, rubbing his face at the Viking's knee to comfort him, before growling at his other father: "For our ancestor's sake, what's he talking about?"

Toothless could not help letting out a deep laugh, which was credited with a rather sour look from Hiccup. "Still haven't figured out a bit of human language, have you? He's talking about his family… people you'll soon meet."

The smaller dragon growled, for he did not like being made fun of. "I hear that one word very often. What does it mean? That word that is always making him sad?"

Toothless hesitated a moment before answering. "He's talking of his father. The male who took care of him all his life. Also the leader of his village."

Night Shadow crooked his head. "You are also my father, aren't you?" The bigger dragon nodded. "Yes, I am. And I thought I already told you that."

"Are you two making fun of me?"

Hiccup interrupted their conversation with this question, for he was still vexed about Toothless' laugh earlier. Toothless just shook his head and purred, trying to reassure the boy of his ongoing affection. The next moment he snarled at Night Shadow, who had snorted and rolled his eyes at this attempt of affection. Really, his scaly father could be quite embarrassing, too.

Hiccup, meanwhile, had gotten to his feet and started gathering all his things. "We will leave in the morning." He decided. "It's no use when I annoy you and myself with my worries. It's a sure thing that you'll have to wait in the forests first – we can't just fly right into Berk with people still being angry at Toothless. We'll need a lot of luck."

He looked at his few belongings while the two dragons stared at him, one grave and serious, the other confused. "Well, guess it's not much worth taking all this things with me. I guess I'll have to return the Elder's things… but there's no way I can return my Dad's clothes to Wiebke! How should I ever explain stealing clothes being three sizes to big for me?"

All the while, he continued to mumble to himself while collecting his few belongings in a big blanket, leaving the clothes in the cave and coming to the conclusion that he could not pack too much anyway for Toothless would be already carrying him.

Toothless just got out of the cave being followed by night Shadow. They both were not really entertained by Hiccup getting packed, but Toothless was really annoyed by it while his son was just bored.

"What's going on, anyway?" Night Shadow asked. "What's mother making such a fuss about, father?" He asked, being glad to finally have a word with whom he could adress the bigger dragon.

Toothless stoppedand slumped down on the ground. He did not like the current course of events at all. "We're going back to the village he was born in – the place he considers as his home." He snorted. "Humans have such a relationship with places which aireborne beings like us do not understand. Anyway, we might get into trouble there… for I and the people there did not part on the best conditions. You're mother is very anxious and nervous because of that… Why are you flying around like a skittish little bird?"

"Cuz I'm going to see new places, father! It will be so cool! And it will be dangerous! And it will be something else than this stupid old island!"

Toothless snorted again. "Well, youth,then I hope you will enjoy the next day! If we're going to see the end of it – most part of the Vikings tend to spontaneous actions! But that you will see tomorrow, kid."

Then Hiccup called them back to plan their journey the next day and so their discussion ended.

-SKIP-

"Woah! I had no idea that the sea is so wide, father! That's the sea isn't it? And those spots there in the water… that are isles, right? And woah, what's that? It can fly, too! And there are lots of it! Are those other dragons?"

Toothless snorted, slightly annoyed – not only his son, but from the journey back to Berk in general. "Those are birds, boy. Dragons don't have feathers – those… things that cover the bird's skin."

Hiccup had no idea that the two dragons were having a conversation, he just heard Night Shadow chirping and Toothless growling. And he felt that it was way too much noise for his already trembling mind. While he tried to hold on to his son and explain to him that he would not fly on his own today, his thoughts were occupied with how all three of them should survive this day.

The fact that Berk was slowly getting in sight did not really help.

"Alright, Toothless… slow down a bit. We should betterwatch out, maybe there still keeping watch for us. It would be very bad if they found us before we even had the chance to explain this whole… matter."

He was quite sure that he would _somehow_ explain them why Toothless had kidnapped him and Night Shadow's existence. But he would never, could never tell anybody that he had been pregnant… thanks to Toothless… and had given birth to Night Shadow… not to mention this one stormy night he would like not to remember. He _swore_ to himself never to tell anybody in Berk the truth.

Good thing neither Toothless nor Night Shadow were likely to let go of some embarassing details.

All this was being sworn upon and thought of while Toothless searched for a secluded landing place. He neither smelled nor heard any other dragons very often – the once he could detect seemed to be wild for he could not smell any humans near them. To him it seemed like they were no longer on guard, still, he did land neither near there cove, whose position had been known to Astrid, nor near the village itself. He savely circled out a little clearing far enough away from every dragon he could smell and landed there.

His son immediately jumped of his mother's arms while Hiccup was amazed at how fast and safely they had landed without him really realizing it. Seemed like he was already that accustomed to steering Toothless that he could do it in his sleep… or at least in reverie.

And then he ran after Night Shadow who was screeching and purring and running around exited without minding the fact that he should rather stick close to his parents instead of getting himself into trouble.

Hiccup could catch his son as good as he would have been able to catch a rat in the woods with his artificial limb. It all was ended with a rather loud snarl of Toothless which let his son to purr miserably and to drop his wings.

"Thanks, Toothless", murmured Hiccup while taking his son into his arms once again, though he added miserably: "But be more careful, please. We don't want to attract any attention."

Toothless, who had just told his son to calm down, rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that the people of Berk surely were surely used to hear screaming dragons once in a while, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Alright…" Hiccup said, pushing Night Shadow to the ground between his father's forepaws. "You two stay here while I go to Berk and… try to keep the riot and chaos as small as possible."

At this point, Toothless started protesting loudly and to flap his wings angrily and was soon udapted in this behavior by Night Shadow. There was no way the bigger dragon would leave the boy alone when the village seemed to be the most hostile place in the world.

"Calm down! For Valhalla's Sake, calm down!"

Toothless then fastly changed his tactics, for he bent his head and started purring lowly. Trying to appear pityful and hurt was not something he liked much, but it was worth trying. Anything was worth trying as long as Hiccup did not went into this village alone. The fact that Night Shadow once again mimicked him added to the pityful manner of their pleading – though the young dragon had no idea what he was pleading for.

At first, it seemd to work, for Hiccup sighed, smiled and came back to them, gently putting his hand on Toothless' snout. His words were not as reassuring, though.

"I'm sorry, Toothless. But you need to understand that it is much safer this way for all of us. Imagine, they will be more joyful than angry when I come back – they would not hurt me, in any case, even if they were angry. And I'm ready to accept my father's or Astrid's hurt feelings. Don't worry, it will all be good."

Toothless snarled while hiccup smiled reassuringly. "Look, Toothless, it's true that I would feel safer with you by my side… until we would enter the village. They would attack immediately – not really caring in this moment who Night Shadow is or that they might accidently hurt me."

The big Night Fury had to accept that and was silent. Still, his piercing eyes told Hiccup that he was not really persuaded that the boy would be safe. The young Viking nevertheless still had more to say which stood against him and his company while going to Berk.

"We can't possibly leave Night Shadow alone here. He's too eager to see the world and would either follow us or we would never find him again! And if we took him with us… you might be persuaded that you could battle all Berk but don't you think that Night Shadow might take some considerable damage?"

Toothless glanced at his son who stared back at him questionable, clearly not knowing what pain or fear were, not knowing that malice existed in this world. He opened his mouth and let go of a breath which sounded very much like a worried sigh, but he nodded and sat down, taking his protesting son between his forepaws.

"Thank you. Stay here, I'll come back as soon as it's safe for you. Don't have one doubt about that."

Trying to give them one last reassuring smile, Hiccup turned his back on them, determined not to look back. He stayed determined, even as Night Shadow started crying furiously – though Hiccup was not sure whether his son did just not like him going away or that his father kept him to the ground. Most probably a combination of both.

As Night Shadow's screams died away, Hiccup's grew cold from fear and worry. How would he be greeted? He did not fear pain… but still, having hurt his father's feelings so much, he could not help but to feel guilty and to dread the coming upmeeting with him.

The silence in the forest whose trees were just starting to get fresh leaves did not make him feel any more comfortable.

But this silence was suddenly broken by the eager flapping of wings - a big shadow passed over Hiccup's face – a dragon landed behind him in the blink of an eye – and before he could fully turn around or be frightened he was hit so hard in the face that he fell to the ground.

"That's for running away, you stupid boy!"

Before Hiccup's heart could make a skip of joy, he was pulled to his feet, hugged, and then his face was covered with tears and kisses.

"And that's for coming back, I guess?" He said smiling while he put his arms around Astrid's small waist, too happy to allow tears. "I won't ask you why you look so thin and worried… I guess you had a hard winter." He tried to stroke one lock out of her face, but her expression grew hard and took a step back.

"You have no idea how I worried I was! How worried we all were! And your father! It nearly killed him when Snotlout said that he had seen you, but that Fireworm could not get you and Toothless. Your father nearly killed, the Eldest stopped him in time and said that she had met you and that you told her that Toothless had done you no hurt and that you would return in spring. So we started to look out for you again in spring, for we had to keep all in the village during winter and… I'm so happy your back!"

She had never been one of the girls who started babbling, but she had still given him a good account of what had happened, but prevented new pangs of guilt for she hugged him again. This time as if she wanted to hold on to him forever.

They stood like this for a while, holding on to each other while her dragon folded his wings and seemed to relax.

Then Astrid asked the question which Hiccup had feared: "What happened? Where's Toothless?"

Hiccup blushed. "Remember how I told you that Toothless was breeding… well… we went away because Toothless went all crazy and would let nobody near him but me. He brought me to some far away island and we just returned once to get some things here I needed to survive. And well… Toothless is right now with his hatchling."

Astrid's eyes grew wide and her mouth stood wide open as she asked whether he did really not lie. "Well… there's one easy way to proof it, right? I'll show you his hatchling…" Hiccup said, blushing and feeling a bit ashamed at how well he could resist the urge to call Night Shadow his or their son.

Astrid agreed readily, already starting to believe him for he was so ready to proof his point and for he had already told her of a new little Night Fury before he left Berk. Hiccup only begged her to leave her dragon behind.

They walked for a while in silence, until Hiccup murmured: "You've got no idea how much I missed you… But Toothless is my best friend and I could not leave him alone in such a situation when everybody in Berk thought he was evil-"

"Say no more!"Astrid insisted while giving his hand a gentle press. "I understand. He has saved your life more than once, it's only fair that you stood by his side." She giggled. "So he was really hatching? Say, did he behave strangely sometimes like a pregnant woman does?"

Hiccup blushed and stuttered: "N-no, he surely did not!" And he was not sure whether he had behaved strangely, but he did not think it secure to reflect on that subject right then.

As they approached Toothless, the Night Fury's prior instinct told him to snarl at the blond female holding Hiccup's hand. And snarl he did, but his brain also told him not to attack her, and so he left his envy to angry sounds.

For he concentrated only on his anger, he let go of Night Shadow without realizing it, and within a second the small dragon had flown into his mother's arms, purring happily and staring at the strang being at Hiccup's side with huge eyes.

Astrid was a bit shocked at first, but soon decided that she would surely make friends with the cute little Night Fury, though Toothless did not seem to rejoice at seeing her again. But she did not wonder at that – after all, Toothless had seen noone of Berk except of Hiccup for the whole winter and was surely not used to many humans around him. Maybe praising his child would help to receive his favors once again.

"He's really cute. He looks a bit small though… but I'm sure he'll become a big strong Night Fury, just like his father!" She grinned and asked Hiccup whether he knew who the mother were, for it seemed like Toothless had taken care of the egg on his own.

Hiccup blushed again, said that he could only guess that the mother was another Night Fury and that he had just one day found Toothless with the egg. "I will try to call Toothless down. Here, watch out for his teeth, otherwise he's quite nice. I called him Night Shadow, by the way."

He then put Night Shadow gently in her arms and left them staring at each other amazedly. Then he stepped forward to Toothless and slapped him lighlty on the snout.

"Toothless, stop acting like that! You know Astrid, for Valhalla's sake! And remember: _We wan't her to like us_!"

Toothless stopped snarling and growling. He started feeling like he was sent through a feeling rollercoaster – he should maybe start to show a bit more draconic dignity. So he just exhaled, took a deep breath, nodded and started to get to his feet – but he was soon stopped by Hiccup.

"No, you and Night Shadow will stay here. Astrid might believe me already, but that won't be so easy with the rest of Berk!", he wispered urgently. When he was sure that Toothless would staywere he was, he turned back to Astrid.

"My father won't greet Toothless with open arms, won't he? I fear that he's ready to kill Toothless for the way he took me away…"

Astrid sighed, while she tried to keep Night Shadow from chewing at her hair. "He's not happy that Toothless took you away. But you've got an explaination, Hiccup, I mean, look at Night Shadow, who would not believe your story after he had seen him? Anyway, the elder calmed your father down a bit, concerning Toothless, for she told him that the gods told her in her dreams that you would be alright – and she was right."

Hiccup sighed again. "So you think it's safe for me to go home?" She nodded, giving him a serious look out of the depths of her big blue eyes.

"Yes, for you it's as safe as ever. If we take my dragon, we can land right next to your house without being noticed – this way you won't cause that much of a commotion and you can talk to your father in private. I'm sure it's all going to end well."

Hiccup sighed. "I wish I had your confidence." Then he gently took his son from her arms, pressed him shortly to his chest as if to say goodbye and handed him then back to the big Night fury who took him again between his paws.

"But I guess it's a good a plan as any", he murmured while turning once again from his friend and son, feeling stronger with Astrid on his side, but not less anxious.

They returned to her dragon and shortly afterwards they sat off… with Hiccup being more or less ready to meet his father once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, I got another fanart: http:/ aveku-chan-kataang. deviantart. com /#/ d31ubzn

Thanks so much Splashing Mountain for your ongoing support and pictures!

And this one I just received today: http:/ ptothethird. /art/ Hiccup-s- Family- 186090446

Thanks so much Ptothethird (devart) for your support with this picture and also in general on devart!

Splash Moutain, Ptothethird, this chapter is dedicated to you!

For I also got one flame, I'll tell you once again that this is **MPREG** so don't like, don't read!

And I don't own anything!

Thanks to: Infinitechange, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis (hope the conversation will be easy on you :D), x81ublu8x (well, kinda no comment), Koizumi, ToothlessxHiccup (wow, thanks so much and sorry that I kept you up the whole night *hug*), Mewknight (the movie's really good, and wow, cool that my story convinces you), Renamon-Dreamer (wow, it's seldom that I get told that my charas are not OOC), realityfling18, Shinigami-chan (yeah, sometimes weird is best XD), 2x Maui Girl 808, many times: callmeBaby'08' (thanks for all the reviews! :D), gprulz9 (thx for thinking Night Shadow's cute lol), 2x naruto22 (thanks for getting so into it, I really appreciate it), Yazuac (lol, I normally like Astrid but thanks for liking my story so much – once again I'm still alive), wakawimaru (for I'm again still alive, here's Stoick's reaction), Belle Mort 13 (yes, I think you're right :D), Midnight Marquis, ShiTiger(yeah, there's still the prophecy…), Dracoess, AmoraPyra, MWA220 (thanks so much for constantly reviewing *hug* I appreciate it very much), ladykale1985, XxWormFoodxX (yes, "dragon"-language!), Kelsey kat (lol, I kinda pity Astrid seeing how less you seem to like her in your review lol), Evil Kitty Dictator, Razzledazzy (well, maybe you'll come across some more akward stories later on… I sure read some, too XD and I appreciate that you think it's good though akward), Oridori593, Chulov (wow, really addicted? Great :D)

You're all GREAT! Thank you all! (well, maybe with exception of the flame, I'll admit that I kinda can't handle them… I think flames don't count as constructive criticism?)

Enjoy (I hope)!

Chapter 15

If someone had told Stoik on the morning of this day that he would soon embrace his son, then be mad at his son's dragon, then at his son and afterwards accept the dragon as well as his son and another dragon smiling into his house… well, Stoik could say that it would not have ended very well for this someone, because he was not in the mood for neither bad jokes nor false hope.

The fact that his son had disappeared together with his dragon friend after said dragon had started to raise his suspicions and then behaved most hostile towards him – it was to be expected that his anger as well as his worry and grief knew few limits.

Of course he sent out the new force of dragon riders to search for his son as soon as it was clear that they had left the Island of Berk. But it was too late, no one could spot them. They looked for them at the nearest isles to Berk without success. And as winter was drawing near, Stoick could not allow himself to loose anybody on quest for his son - who was most likely hiding somewhere far away… for an unknown time. Assuming that Hiccup ever planned on coming back.

Hiccup obviously came back, but just to steal some supplies and clothes. Stoick was surprised to find out that he had stolen clothes made for him from Wiebke… especially after he could not remind ordering this new supply of longsleeved overwear. But wonderings like that did not last long when he got to know that his son had come back and was gone once again – obviously on his own free will.

Stoik sure was a Viking, but as vast as he himself was, as vast was his pain and confusion. So his son was staying hidden on purpose. He did not even seem to want to explain himself and his intentions or else he should at least give him a call when he was robbed his village.

He had to admit that he still put some faith in the Elder's words. Well, even a Viking needed something to hold on to in heard times.

The Elder came to him after Hiccup's "visit". She told him that she had talked to his boy for a few minutes – nearly getting herself killed by telling him that – and that his son was alright and very sorry. Still, Toothless was in no state to be left by the boy now.

Still, she was pretty sure that they would return in spring.

And he held on to her words, though he feared she had been wrong. She might have never been wrong before, but spring had come, Hiccup hadn't:

So far he was lost in his quite unhappy thoughts late one morning, preparing to set of for a meeting with the other Vikings of Berk to discuss their losses during winter, when somebody knocked at the back door of his house.

"Whoever it is, why doesn't he use the front door?", Stoick muttered to himself while opening the door – to face his son.

There he stood, without a doubt, as thin as a toothpick and fidgeting nervously in front of him. Hiccup did not even dare to look up while he mumbled: "Hello, Dad… I'm back…"

After they stood there in silence for a while, Hiccup had to look up though. "Ehm… Dad?"

Stoick had not uttered one syllable, not moved a muscle since he had seen his son. He was utterly surprised and thus rendered motionless. "Are you okay?", Hiccup asked cautiously, expecting the great burst of his father's emotions.

And for Hiccup always calculated correctly, it did not last long until he was pulled into a very tight hug.

"Ah-Dad! Can't – breath…uh!" Hiccup tried to murmur, not sure if this sort of a welcome counted as pleasure or torture. One second later, his father let go of him. Hiccup staggered back gasping for breath when he was grapped by his shoulders and was shaken pretty hardly.

"Where have you been all these months? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Being out all winter alone, what have you been thinking!"

His father stopped and looked around furiously. "And where's demon of a dragon?" Unless that the only dragon that he could see was Astrid's, standing in the distance next to his rider who looked hesitant whether she should help Hiccup or not.

Stoick snorted, pulling his son into the house. "Seems like he did not have the guts to show his scaly face in front of me? Then we might as well finish our conversation inside."

Hiccup felt not really comfortable with this, but he tried to calm himself down. No use trying to run away from this talk now. For his father just crossed his arms and stared down at him seriously and gravely, it seemed to be time to continue his lies.

For the young Viking could not look into his father's face while making up some explanation, he fixed on some point on the floor while starting to blurt out the story Astrid already believed.

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I did not want to run away but… Toothless was in a condition which left me no other choice."

"So it was really this dragon's fault after all!", his father groaned, but Hiccup denied it hastily.

"No, Dad, it was not really his fault! He was just following his instincts!" He held on to his father's arm, for the former looked ready to arrange a new search party to look for Toothless.

"Please, Dad, listen to me up to the end! Please!" As his father still seemed fixed on getting back at the dragon for having taken away his son, Hiccup let go and said with a bit more force. "Dad, will you listen to me for once? Otherwise, I could as well have stayed where I've been, for I won't let you threaten Toothless without a reason!"

That brought his father back to his senses and he motioned to his son to move on with his story, though he still seemed rather agitated.

Hiccu gulped. "Dad, what I'm going to tell you might be somewhat hard to believe, especially for it's really sudden for you, but I want to remind you in beforehand that just half a year ago it was hard to believe that we would cooperate with dragons!"

His father just grunted and urged him to go on.

Hiccup took a deep breath and continued. "Well, you know, Toothless had a reason for reacting so aggressive towards other humans. I was the only person he could stand while he was… hatching."

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? There's no way a male dragon would hatch on his own just like that!"

"Oh, yeah, Dad, and we can be so sure about that because we Vikings proved to be real experts on dragons. Night Shadows in particular."

Hiccup sighed. It was a lie, but he could never tell his father the truth and well… he might as well put some more strength into it. "Dad, do you really think I would lie right now?" Lying about not lying felt not like fun for the young Viking, but he had to convince his father or else there was no future for neither Toothless nor Night Shadow in Berk. "I was surprised at first, too. And I fairly guess that Toothless just did not lay an egg by himself, but he surely guarded and hatched it himself. And for he was very possessive and protective about it, he sure got aggressive. Well… That's why I decided to help him, for he can't fly on his own, and we took of together to another isle."

"And for you had it all so well planned, you returned to steal supplies…", his father murmured, not really feeling convinced.

Hiccup blushed. "I'm sorry about that, Dad. But that what happens when your son, who normally always has a plan, starts on a journey without preparation. And I had to live, a dragon alone could not keep me alive and we were on an uninhabited island so that noone would disturb or attack Toothless."

"And why did you steal clothes which were meant for me?" Stoick asked while rising an eyebrow.

Hiccup gulped. "Dad, first of all, I was kind of in a hurry and secondly, they were a great help in winter for I could use them as blankets. But I intend to apologize and to pay back Wiebke."

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, that's all really hard to believe…"

The young Viking started to get desperate. "Well, maybe you'd believe it when you saw the small Night Fury, Toothless' son? Or do you want me to go away once again, for I don't plan on letting my best friend down!"

His father's eyes widdened. He seemed really reluctant for a second, then he sighed once again. "Alright, show me your dragon and his son. I want to make sure that his behavior has improved. I don't want an aggressive beast to threaten the peace and quiet of Berk."

Hiccup guled, but followed his father outside. There was no telling how Toothless would behave, for the dragon tended to spontaneous actions out of protectiveness. Of course they met Astrid on their way, who seemed still worried but was very happy that Hiccup was still alive, and who was invited by his father to follow them.

They walked for quite some while in silence. Toothless was somewhere inside the forest, it would take them quite some time to get there on foot. Hiccup started to feel disappointed. His father did not seem to happy that he had returned. On the other hand, he could be lucky that Stoick did not show himself angrier because he had ever left Berk.

When they came closer to the hideout of the two dragons, Hiccup begged his father to wait. "Trust me, Dad, I'll come here with him and his son. But I'm sure he'll attack you if you're suddenly in front of him. I just want to prepare him, it's been ages since he was in contact with other humans…"

His father clearly did not like the idea of letting his son out of his sight, so he insisted on hiding as soon as they were close enough, but he refused to not see his son again for one second.

So his father and Astrid stayed behind when they came near the two dragons. Toothless had already smelled them and was holding back a growl, seeing that Hiccup was fine and that he was approaching him alone.

"Listen, Toothless", Hiccup said while laying his hand carefully on the Night Fury's snout. "My father is ready to accept you, me and Night Shadow into Berk, bu on one condition: You have to show him that you won't be a threat for anybody. Can you please be kind?"

Toothless grunted, but nodded. He understood that it would do harm to Hiccup when he had to leave once again. Still, it all also depended on whether Stoick would be hostile or not.

Hiccup took his son from Toothless claws into his arms and had to bear with some scratches, for his son had enough of being hold and not allowed to move. "Night Shadow, for Vahalla's sake, hold still!" And he actually pulled at his son's ear to make him listen. "It's important that you and your father behave now!"

So, when they got to the other Vikings, both dragons were in a sulky mood, although Toothless was the only one aware of the slightly dangerous situation. Luckily for Hiccup, Night Shadow was mesmerized while looking at the real big, hairy man in front of him and did not move.

Stoick however looked at Night Shadow, just for a second as proof of Hiccup's story, frowned and shrugged. He then focused on Toothless. "So, dragon…", he groaned unfriendly. "Seems like you brought him back."

Toothless was about to growl as an answer to this unwelcoming greeting, when he saw how Astrid approached Hiccup to stroke over Night Shadow's head. In an instand he was snarling at the girl more out of possessiveness than protectiveness and would have most likely at least left a nice scratch on her right arm if Stoick had not been on him on a second, holding his head down with his massive body.

"Toothless!", Hiccup excöaimed shocked. "She just wanted to greet Night Shadow once again, she was trying to be nice, not to hurt anybody!" Astrid herself drew back from the little dragon and Hiccup, sorry that her interest in the cute little dragon had brought her friend in such a bad situation.

Stoick growled while trying to hold Toothless mouth shut. "See? He's a danger Hiccup, why can't you just let him be? He's a threat to us and the others in Berk!"

Hiccup that now would be a nice time to stand up for his own interests. He would not allow that his father would chase away his best friend and his son!

"Dad, his just trying to protect his son! He might have overreacted, but to be honest, you are not much different with me, aren't you? There were times when you would not allow me to leave the house – not only because you feared I might do something to the other Vikings!"

While Hiccup and Stoick screamed at each other whether Toothless was dangerous or not, while Astrid kept her distance not knowing how she should change Stoick's opinion and while Toothless growled and tried to fight against the grip of Stoick, Night Shadow was delighted. All the noise and agitation as well as the fight between his scaly father and the beary human seemed like a game to him.

And for Hiccup did not pay as much attention to him as he usually would in this situation, he took the opportunity to participate in the game and jumped out of Hiccup's arms to settle his claws into the red beard of Stoick.

Stoick was not so pleased with this and tried to think of a way how he could shake off the hatchling without having to let go of Toothless. Really, what did that creature think, suddenly using his beard as a nesting place? And to sit there purring and staring up at him innocently with his head crooked and his big eyes glistening…

Something about these eyes remembered him of Hiccup when he was a small, helpless boy…

He swore and let go off Toothless, who would have readily attacked him had not Hiccup been the next person to put his arms around his neck and to hold him back. Stoick nevertheless took Night Shadow between his big hands and held him against the light to observe him.

There was silence for a while except for Toothless' low growling. Stoick turned Night Shadow in the meantime while the small dragon felt tinklish and let out a sound which came surprisingly close to human giggling.

Stoick then let go with a sigh and the little dragon fluttered of to a low twig and observed the others interested, wondering whether the blonde human might start the next game. Toothless was kind of surprised when Stoick laughed.

"Well, I guess you're right, Hiccup! I would take care of you in the same way were you still as little as this dragon there!"

Hiccup let go of a breath he had held without realizing it and smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick even went as far as to thank Toothless for bringing his son back safe and reminded Hiccup to really apologize to all of Berk the next morning. Astrid shook her head in wonder at this sudden change, asking herself whether the magic of cute little things also worked on big Viking men. Night Shadow sighed, seeing that no new game was started and flew down to them to rest on Stoick's shoulder, deciding that this was the most interesting being for the moment. And really, this big being crawled him shortly under his chin with one of his giant fingers before turning and telling the others to follow him. So Night Shadow was about to see new places. That was good.

"I think it's time we got back. I guess the other's are already wondering where I am, I should be attending to a meeting!" He laughed, clapping his boy on the back. "Well, at least now I can announce that you're back and that neither you, your dragon or the little one here are to be attacked!"

Toothless grunted and seemed satisfied for the moment that Hiccup seemed happy, although he would have preferred to have Hiccup all for himself. And he really had to stop snarling at the blonde girl, who was approaching Hiccup again and took his hand. Apparently, Hiccup seemed to be happy about this, too, so he would accept it for the time being.

"I'm glad you're back", Astrid murmured to him, before leaving him and the dragons in front of his house. "I can't wait to tell the others!" She grinned and ran off to her dragon who had waited for her behind Stoick's house.

Stoick also took off for his meeting, giving his son another bear-like hug and telling him for real how happy he was to have him back.

So the young Viking glowed with happiness, trying not to think of the fact that he would have to apologize in front of the whole village for the trouble he had caused, when he invited Toothless and Night Shadow into the house, clearly exhausted from the day, and got to sleep with Night Shadow in his arms and Toothless folded in front of his bed.

Finally home again.


	16. Chapter 16

Yes, I'm still alive! And Happy New Year to all of you, btw!

I'm sorry it took me so long to come up with a new chapter, but I found a job and had to move twice in one month and had no internet for nearly all of december. And I've got to admit that working life can also be quite tiring. Not proofread, btw, I'm too tired.

I'll try to make one chapter in a month.

I also made a New Year's Oneshot on HTTYD. Have a look at it if you want to!

Thanks to: AmoraPyra, XxWormFoodxX (lol, thanks for getting your sleepy fingers to type a review), Loti-miko (thanks for you're lovely review, sometimes I'm writing things without really thinking about them and then some reviewers are really moved… I'm so happy), MWA220 (did I already message you back because of you're questions? If not, please tell me… and I'm sorry if I haven't answered yet.), ladykale1985, ShiTiger, ZC, Necromania (aaaaw! Loved your review! Sorry I've been not really up to regularly updating lately… At least I try to make long chapters… And I also picture Hiccup as a boy here… The story is set shortly after the movie for me.), Midnight Marquis, Evil Kitty Dictator, Splash Mountain (Thanks for reviewing twice XD), Maui Girl 808 (I really appreciate your good advice… I know you're not trying to flame me. I tried to work on my dialogues. I'm sorry I'm still to lazy to proofread…), Dracoess (you're giving him a nickname, that's so cute!), Wolfdog67 (XD, I like how you reflect on Hiccup's and Night Shadow's nature! Yeah, and Toothless will stay emotionable unstable for a while.), Emerald Harkness, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, 3x LOL like yeah (ehm… thanks for admiring me?), Enter the Harlequin (he does have some symptoms like strange cravings and such, I'm sorry I was not able to center on showing all stages of the pregnancy thoroughly), Drelufon, yaoiguru, Daku Mauji, lots x IchigoPudding (thank you very much for all the reviews! Got my eyes sparkling!), FireFox Vixen, Voldyne, sylverharpie17, lambtastic (don't worry, love will find a way XD)

Dragonbreath 16

"Hm… I don't want to wake up yet…", Hiccup murmured, feeling how someone with very small hands pushed on his breath multiple times. He turned to his side, the pushing stopped accompanied by a small chirp. Hiccup frowned. Why was there a chirp?

Still, he tried to go back to a deep sleep when suddenly something bit his ear. Something with very sharp teeth. Screaming, he shot up into a sitting position and held his ear.

"Night Shadow, why did you do this?" he asked his son who was sitting in his lap and chirped happily, having reached his goal. Hiccup moaned, rubbing his slightly bleeding ear. Then he looked outside of the window – it was still night, the stars were shining unbelievably bright and the moonlight came gently through the open window. Toothless himself was still soundly asleep and snoring lightly, also his ears had switched during the Viking's scream. For he detected no danger, he slept on.

"Great… Just great," Hiccup murmured. He looked down at his son, who started to pounce up and down in his lap. The young Viking sighed. "Guess there's no way you'll go back to sleep?"

He then gazed at the sleeping dragon in the middle of his room. "And I guess there's no way that you will help me with this rascal, Toothless?" No reaction was given at all to this question. Hiccup sighed. He could understand that Toothless was tired. He surely was not the only one who had been stressed during the last few months. He might as well leave the Night Fury in peace for one night.

Then he would have to try getting his son back to sleep on his own.

"Oh, come on, Night Shadow!" Hiccup tried to catch him, but the agile little dragon was too fast and far too suspicious: he jumped off the bed before his father could get him and landed on a spot on the ground which was in a safe distance from _both_ his parents.

The Viking boy sighed exasperated and rubbed his front. "Night Shaow, there's no one to play with you right now anyway. And I can assure you that no one will feed you if you manage to get of this room on your own."

Night Shadow considered this statement for a moment. The window was closed, but the woden coverage was only laced and thus would be no great hindrance on his way to freedom and a blissful, funny night – out there, discovering this whole new world. Then again, he did not like to miss breakfast. And he might, just might run into some trouble or danger.

So, the only thing left for him to do was to convince one of his fathers to come with him. He started whimpering like a little baby.

"Oh, for Thor's sake, Night Shadow! Get back into the bed and be quiet or I'll tell Toothless to take you into his paws again and to hold you there _for the rest of the night_!" Hiccup shouted. It would be too embarrassing if his son woke up the whole household – especially when Stoick was still transforming the act of forgiving Toothless who was the admitted father of Night Shadow. Toothless did not look like he would move to help Hiccup though, for he had only snarled once when Night Shadow started whining.

Meanwhile the little dragon let his shoulders slumb down disappointed. No way he would stay paralized with the bigger dragon. He would rather be bored and free to move in the bed of Hiccup. So he got to back to the bed and settled himself on Hiccup's chest. He was quiet, although it was obvious that he was not sleepy.

Hiccup sighed happily and closed his eyes again – just to reopen them five seconds later.

"Blast it! I'm no longer sleepy thanks to you!"

Night Shadow cheered at these words and jumped up and down on Hiccup's stomach. The young Viking meanwhile just growled, pushed him away and got up. "Oh, I'm so going to regret this in the morning… I'll be unable to do anything good today due to lack of sleep…", he mumbled while glaring daggers at his son – who did not care one bit about his father's grumpy mood in his bliss.

So Hiccup got up and dressed and then mentioned to Night Shadow to follow him. So his son flapped on his shoulder, chirping and then purring while rupping his little head happily on the side of Hiccup's bigger one. He giggled in his high pitched voice, finding out that the human's auburn hair tickled his yet thin scales.

Hiccup smiled a bit at this. When they left the house, he did neither go for the forest nor deeper into the village, he left for a high cliff near the forest and also near the elder's house. It was said she was always talking to the gods there – which Hiccup did not find hard to believe when he himself sat down on the biggest stone who seemed to reach out for the open wide see, giving him the feeling that he sat between the stars. _Alive, you might never get nearer to Valhalla_, he thought.

Night Shadow jumped on his lap pointing exitingly to some flirring colored lights in the sky, which were bow shaped and looked like also like long veils, with his tail tip. The young Viking smiled. "That's beautiful, isn't it?", he continued before giving his son an explanation on this. "You know, those lights are formed when the beautiful armours of the Valkiries reflect the light of the stars while their leading brave warriors who have died in battle to Valhalla."

Night Shadow looked at him with big eyes. When his father continued to just stare at the stars and the lights, he growled once and poked his father in the stomach with the tip of his wing. Hiccup giggled, looking down on his son who clearly demanding more information (or stories) impatiently.

"Well, I don't know what you dragons believe in or whether you even believe in anything… But we humans, or we Vikings at least, believe into great gods like Thor, who is driving across the clouds in a noisy vehicle driven by huge goats and throwing lightning at the earth. And Woden or Odin – it depends on the tribe how he's called – is the most important of them all. He's also the most wise. He only had one eye, but he has two ravens and a horse with eight legs! He's the god of war. That is why he has his big table in Valhalla, where all brave Vikings who die in battle are welcomed to. That's why no Viking is afraid of a battle – there more afraid of dying old and useless. Because if you're killed fighting, a Valkyrie –"

"Will lead you to Valhalla and to the Table of the Gods", an old voice behind them suddenly said. "They are said to be beautiful, slender war virgins with wings on their backs, those Valkyries. Ha! I wonder who came up with this idea of beauty judging from the outer appearance of real Viking females!"

Hiccup turned more than a bit surprised – he nearly fell over into the sea – when he heard the elder's voice. She was standing close to him, staring at the flying light bows above them. "You know, Hiccup, some people do not have to day fighting to be welcomed at the big table in the sky amongst their ancestors. Some are great without needing to smash other people's heads. You are one of them, I'm sure of it. Just look at how you changed Viking's everyday live! Living together with dragons instead of fighting against them!"

Hiccup smiled shyly. "That was no big deal… It's not as if I would not wish to go around kill dragons if it weren't for Toothless…"

"Yeah, sure, you needed a partner and some help, but who doesn't? The gods would not tell me your future if they weren't interested in you!" She mumbled before looking back at Hiccup, hear eyes seemed misty and white. "You came back that's true… But remember that _One day you'll leave this village forever._"

Hiccup shivered, when the voice of the elder turned into something baleful, something that made him feel like crying because he could not turn away from a fate he did not want.

Night Shadow, who had only been silent because he needed some time to take in the funny experience of the new human he now met, now jumped at the elder, purring and demanding attention. The old woman, being still caught in some kind of conversation with Valhalla, would have fallen over if Hiccup had not been fast enough to catch her. Not to mention that he nearly broke down himself doing that because of his artificial leg.

The old woman laughed. "Oh, so this is your son, hm? Let me see you, you little thunder storm!" She tried to held the squirming little dragon between her thin, wrinkled hands. "Oh, wow, you look just like your mother!"

Hiccup coffed. Maybe the elder was slowly turning very blind… or crazy. The being she was holding between her hands was clearly of a dragonic form – else he would not have been able to return with his upmade story. And why was she calling him a mother? That was so embarassing!

"You at least got Hiccup's eyes. That's good. That means you might also do something great for the humans. If the Vikings let you live until you've grown up."

Hiccup shivered once again. He took Hiccup from her hands and held him to his chest. "You are not going to tell them, won't you? They would kill us all. They won't stand something so unnatural. Even my father would not be able to safe me… having given birth to the offspring of a Night Fury."

"Oh, don't you think I've known this pack of stubborn, superstious guys long enough? Nobody will ever no your secret apart from you, me, Toothless, your children and this strange white dragon."

Hiccup nearly fainted. "Did you just say _children_? Like plural?"

The old woman blinked. "Oh, did I? Oh, no I surely didn't, it's not like you had twins, right?" Hiccup sighed, not really relieved. "But noone will ever find out?"

"No, this message comes from up above to me, Hiccup." The elder said, pointing to the sky with a grim look on her face. "I'm absolutely sure that your father will never know that he has a grandchild. You already had your wonder, letting Vikings accept dragons. The rest of it will all be your own doing."

Hiccup paled, standing there while she went back to her house, patting him once on his back. Night Shadow squirmed, trying to get away from his father's grip, who was suddenly very tight. But he stopped moving when something wet touched his head. Looking up, he saw that on the unmoving face of his father, a lot of water was coming out of his eyes, slowly went down his cheeks and then landed on his little scaly head.

He purred, trying to console his father, rubbing his head against his father's chest. Hiccup sobbed and looked at his son, suddenly being aware of the world around him once again.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, still sobbing. "It's true that it's best if he doesn't know. They would kill us all. They're Vikings…"

He pressed his son once more to his chest, then let go of him and rubbed away the tears on his face. He suddenly wanted to get away from the beautiful lights, the stars and the sky. Especially the sky. And the pressure of fate, telling him that he could not change his future on his own and that this world was not able to accept strange occurances.

"Let's go back", he murmured as Night Shadow landed on his right shoulder, looking worried. "I need to prepare to for your welcoming tomorrow."

-SKIP-

When Toothless woke up the next morning, he was being stared at accusingly by his little son. "What?", he demanded grumpily, looking around for Hiccup who was nowhere to be seen.

"Mother is sad!" Night Shadow said, furiously jumping on his father's snout. "And you're doing nothing against it!"

Toothless snarled and pushed his son away from his face. "What are you talking about? Where's Hiccup?"

"After we got up last night, he showed me some place with lights in the sky and all that and then an old woman with strange eyes came and told mother something which got him crying nearly all the time. He's really upset!"

Toothless did not comment on the fact that his son had his father awake for most of the night and concentrated on the fact that the elder must have said something really annyoing to his friend. He did not like having Hiccup crying. Although he had no idea how to soothe him without knowing the reason of all this trouble.

"I'll see what I can do. Where's your father… mother… Hiccup?"

Night Shadow suddenly seemed to shrink. "Mother's… gone to explain his absence to the village. He told me to tell you that you should not try to follow him because you would cause a commotion… Father, wait!"

But Toothless was already on his way to the door, trying to bump it open. But for some reason the door would not move, it was impossible for him to get out. "They locked the door and it's being guarded on the other side by some Vikings. Mother begged his father to keep us here under all circumstances – so that we can stay safe and won't screw up his plan."

The Night Fury growled, ready to burn this whole house down if necessary. But he was sure that Hiccup would not like being homeless. Furthermore, he was also sure that him burning down the house of the village's Chief would not gain him any sympathies with the Vikings- and his reputation was already critical for the health of his family.

Snarling, he sat down on the floor. He must have been a pretty scary sight, for even his son backed off and tried to hide in a dark corner of the room, shuddering. But his father did not care right now. He was just too furious that Hiccup never wanted to have his help when he was in deep trouble with those Vikings. That he always had to wait anxiously… whether his love would return.

-SKIP-

Hiccup meanwhile was in the middle of explaining the now well practised story of Toothless' hatching.

"Well, and for he got quite aggressive during this time, I thought it best to take him away so that he would not disturb anybody here during winter… And well, now that the egg's been ready and the hatchling has come out of it, we've come back! So if you see a little Night Fury in the village, please be kind to him, okay? And Toothless still isn't completely better, he's still kind of edgy, so I'll stay close to him to keep him out of trouble… I promise."

Somehow, this was not working as planned. At least he did not think it was such a good thing that everybody was so silent in the great hall. Nobody reacted in any way to what he was saying. And all this silence did not help him feel more comfortable on the big table he was standing at, being stared at by all of Berk (except for the two men who were guarding his house).

"And I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused when I came back stealing…", he mumbled, feeling how a blush developed on his pale face. "I guess I haven't planned thoroughly enough before running away… But I'll make sure to pay it back to you, in whatever way you want me to."

He then lowered his head being once again aware of the silence around him. He felt ashamed for himself all of a sudden, as if he was a complete failure once again – and now he was lost for words. His speech had ended and Toothless', Night Shadow's and his fate were now up to Vikings around him.

Then suddenly, a low snicker filled the room. The snicker of an old woman. "Well, I surely don't mind the few tumblers you took from me! They were as old as me!", the elder said, her thin,weak body being shaken with the attempt to fight back her laughter. "And what stories are you telling of your dragon? Doesn't that sound familiar to some of you strong Vikings here – or aren't your wives quite detestable when their pregnant?"

Now, the one or the other laugh was heard, which resulted in some Viking's lungs being met with the stong elbows of their wives – which then resulted in even more laughter made of schadenfreude.

Hiccup smiled shyly when his father stepped beside him and said with his loud voice: "Well, and I guess we can use the young dragon very well, now that we've figured out how to work with these creatures – everyone of them is valuable now!"

Hiccup tensed a little bit, he was happy that Stoick was helping him to integrate Night Shadow, but then again he was not too eager to see somebody else claim his son as a mount. But then Astrid was already on the table, putting her hand on his arm smiling – proclaiming loudly how glad she was that he was back.

And then Tuffnut and Ruffnut climbed on the table, after them came Fishlegs, having some difficulties reaching the others due to his figure and then Snotlout. And then he was surrounded by all of his friends and old admirers. As he was being carried out of the room surrounded by this pack, the rest of the Vikings just shrugged this off as another everyday-Hiccup-occurrence and got back to work. And in all this flow, Hiccup noticed a female figure starring at him and then turning away.

Slowly, he started forcing his way through the masses until he was within hearing reach of this woman. "Wiebke! Wiebke, please wait!", he shouted. Unfortunately, it took some time until she finally heard him over the general noise of the talking Vikings. She turned, looking at him expectantly – and also not too friendly.

"Wiebke… I'm so sorry I stole my father's clothes. I'll make sure to give it back to y-", he started, but she interrupted him immediately.

"I need needles."

He looked at her quite startled. "What?" She sighed and answered immediately. "I need needles, you stupid boy. For sewing. And I need some hundred of them. You're working at the forgery, aren't ya? So, I want you to make me needles – to make up for stealing my work."

She was looking at him kind of threatingly, so he was quick to answer: "Yes, of course, as soon as posssible…"

And then he suddenly had her hand on his throat. A hand which was more the one of a Viking than of a seamstress. "And make sure you'll never to this again", she growled lowly. "I don't like doing work for no money!"

Hiccup tried to nod, but she already let go off him, as if she felt slightly disgusted by him, and then she went off.

_Woah, I think it's about time she finds a husband to keep her under control,_ Hiccup thought while fighting for breath. Then he remembered the two dragons shut up in his house – if it was still standing. Toothless surely must be quite upset by now.

-SKIP-

What Hiccup thought just then could be considered kind of an understatement. Toothless was sitting behind the door, his twitching tail tip the only movement his body made, all of his fury fumed inside. His son felt that, but he was not as afraid as before, he just stayed out of his father's sight and tried to move no more than necessary. Normaly, that would have been terribly boring, but Night Shadow was thus forced to find out that not only action, but also thinking could be quite interesting.

So he started thinking about his mother's language. He was already to understand most of it's words and he also felt a burning on his tongue and lips which had nothing to do with the fire in his lungs. It was more like an annoying itching.

And then the door flung open.

"Guys, I'm ba-Woah!"

Before his mother could finish his sentence, he got pushed down by his father who then searched over his whole body for any signs of injuries. He growled as he reached some slightly blackened spots on his throat.

But mother pushed him away. "It's alright, Toothless. That was my own fault for stealing from people one should better not steal from." He then got up shakily. Strange how Night Shadow had never noticed that one of his father's legs was unnatural. He likely would never have noticed if he had not met other, healthy humans.

"Now, I have to go to work. I'm sure Gobber will give me quite the lecturing…", Hiccup sighed, reaching out for his little son. "Come here, Night Shadow, I'd like you to meet somebody."

The little dragon chirped and jumped on his mother's left shoulder. Hiccup gently patted his head and Night Shadow rubbed his neck against the his mother's ear, purring. They stepped out of the house, his father following them, looking still grumpy.

During their way through the village, Night Shadow was stunned with the mass of beings there. Apart from some real fluffy looking animals he had no name for, he saw tons of different kinds of dragons and as many humans! And all of them were talking in their own language, which was getting quite confusing for up until now, he had only heard one language apart from the other.

What worried him most though was that most of these creatures were staring at him and his parents. Terrified, he snuggled closer to his mother's throat, trying to hide his head under the masses of auburn hair.

When all the stares and noise were threatening the little dragon to have a nervous breakdown, his mother suddenly turned into a house with windows which were wide open and a fuming chimney. His father stayed outside, curling himself to a ball next to the door, seemingly on guard.

"Well, look who we've got here!", someone with a rather funny voice suddenly said, clapping his mother on the back so hard Night Shadow had to spread his wings to stay on his mother's shoulder. "And look what we've got here! Is this the little Night Fury hatchling?"

"Well, what does it look like?", his mother said, turning with a smile on his face. Night Shadow's eyes widdened, starring at the person in front of him whose appearance was at least as funny as his voice. And he surely had one limb-problem more than his mother.

The human in front of them now crossed his arms. "So, look who's back! After running away with a dragon, coming back to steal from his clan and leaving me alone with all the work during winter?" The hairy human clapped Hiccup on the dragonfree shoulder and then tossed him an axe. "About time you came back to work!", Gobber said, turning back to the piece of metal he had been working at with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

Hiccup smiled also before putting his son in a safe corner. "Yeah, thank you for summing that up!" After that, he looked into a small box which contained some leaves and small pieces of metal, before smiling once again and starting to grind the axe.

Night Shadow sighed. For he did not dare moving outside alone – back to these terrible, starring mass of creatures – and for he thought it best not to disturb his mother and the big human, he got back to dealing with the tinkling feeling on his tongue and lips.

And so the hours went on, but over the ongoing grinding and hammering sounds, none of the humans heard how from one dark corner of the room, a word was shakily spoken.

"M-Motherrr…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

More fanart! http: / hiccup - love . deviantart . com / #/ d36neh2

http:/ darkdaylight . deviantart . com /#/ d36r1nq (erase spaces to see)

Thank you so much, Splash Mountain!

Thanks to (without the people who took up their time to flame):

superfan8, Elliandra, ladykale1985, BeingGirl, Tooty fruit, Nightdreamer88, reader, Portgas D. Nikky, Imaji, Angel of Immortality, t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i., Manuel, adam snider, Bleudiablo, AmoraPyra, Namaru11, 2x Digi Knower, j.d.y., Cgaume12, Geo Nova, kyothefallenkit, sender unknown, Emerald Harkness, Ptothethird, Evil Kitty Dictator, legarsride, RandomDraggon, IchigoPudding, ZC, Belle Mort 13, Iriromote Yamaneko Nokomis, ShiTiger, 64maddness, Cenryk, infinitechange, BlackIceDragon55, Voldyne, Midnight Marquis, maui girl 808, Crystal F. Flowright, Daku Mauji, sasunarugirl, chrono-contract, MWA220, Splash Mountain, Heartstones.

Hope I forgot nobody? Sorry it took so long, but this time is proofread by Portgas D. Nikky and Cgaume12! Thank you two so much!

-SKIP-

Hiccup returned home late that night. Gobber had had him working – but he was grateful for that. It had felt nice to work his body to exhaustion while listening to sarcastic comments of the blond haired barbarian. During his work on swords, axes and arrow tips, he had been able to continue with Astrid's bracelet a little bit. He hoped he would ever be able to give her the finished artwork…and to tell her he loved her.

Even if a moment of privacy with her seemed ages ago…especially after that night with Toothless. He shuddered while opening the front door. Best not to think about the subject for too long.

He had tied Night Shadow in a space between his vest and his shirt, where the little dragon had been sleeping since Hiccup had found him nestled cozily against an oven in the forgery. He had been totally cooped up in his work and had not paid much attention to the little dragon; he had just always looked out that Gobber did not step on him. What else could he do…besides hope that nothing would happen to a dragon surrounded by sharp metal objects and lots of fire? Unfortunately, he could not be as _motherly _as he wanted to be, that would be too suspicious.

When he entered the house, the look his father gave him when he saw how Hiccup carefully put down the sleeping hatchling, could be called suspicious…and disapproving.

"You're late," Stoick mumbled while he set the table – a clear sign that Hiccup indeed was very late, for normally it would have been his work to prepare dinner. On the other hand, his father surely had lived months alone in this house and had gotten used to housework.

Hiccup ignored the upcoming pang of guilt. "Yes, Dad…Gobber had quite some things in store for me…I think it will take some time until my daily work-life will get back to normality."

Stoick nodded, sitting down. "Do you think it's a good idea to pamper this hatchling? And I'm quite surprised that his father is not taking better care of it…."

Hiccup gulped, wishing he could suppress the blush that was now surely showing on his face. "Dad, dragons are used to females taking care of the hatchlings. And after Night Shadow's birth…Toothless got into his father role and Night Shadow somehow got fixed on me as a motherly figure…."

"Boy, would you listen to yourself! It's no good to play family with dragons! That's unnatural!" He stamped his big hand down on the table, causing the dead fish on his plate to jump a little bit. "Do you have any idea what problems you might cause?"

Hiccup felt his blush deepen, but this time it was also a bit tinged from anger. "Oh, I think your talking of problems like deepening the relationship between dragons and humans? Of making use of an exceptional chance, the chance to learn from dragons, to help them and to receive essential help from them?" Hiccup also slammed his hands on the table, not causing anything to jump, and stood up.

Stoick also rose, staring his son furiously in the eye while drawing his bushy eyebrows together. He opened his mouth to give his son a strong, angry return…but nothing came out as soon as he realized that he had nothing on hand against his son's arguments except for Hiccup's reputation in Berk. And that was not really an appropriate statement, seeing that the boy's reputation had been quite good lately – especially relating to dragons.

Hiccup sighed, seeing how the frown on his father's face softened as the wheels in his thick, stubborn head turned. He sat down again: "Dad, why won't you trust me? I've already been right before on dragons, right? I'm sure that I'm managing everything quite perfectly."

"If you say so, Hiccup," Stoick murmured while sitting down and taking a bite of his trout. He stared seriously at his son though while chewing and said, after having swallowed, "I still don't think that I should be liking what I see right now. It still seems way too close for me, Hiccup, way too unnatural." He held up his hand as Hiccup opened his mouth, wanting to object. "I don't want to stop you from doing it – well, honestly, I want to stop you, but seeing that I cannot seem to find ways to stop you stubborn Viking boy whenever you've set your mind on some stupid idea, I won't try it. Still, Hiccup…I feel something is of with you and this two dragons…. Even before you left, neither you nor that Night Fury seemed to have been quite yourselves."

Hiccup gulped. Sometimes he feared that his father might just come across the fact that he had been pregnant with Night Shadow. And Hiccup was not sure if he would survive if his father abandoned him.

His father had chewed and swallowed again, before deciding that he had obviously lost his appetite. "Do as you wish, Hiccup. After all, this dragon seems to be your friend and seems to protect you. And his son does not seem to be threat to any of us – for now." He stood up, rubbing of some trout's scales from his tunic. "I'm going to grab an ale in the great hall…. You stay here and watch the house…and your little pet."

Hiccup gulped. Being left like that made him feel like he had been grounded. He sighed and started to clean up the table, having lost his appetite, too. When he heard the door being opened quite forcefully again, he thought that his father would have returned to say something which might loosen the tense atmosphere which he had left in the house.

But when he turned, he saw how Toothless had pressed the door open. Almost disappointed, he asked accusingly, "Look who's showing up! Where have you been all this time? You could have taken care of your son!"

Toothless, who had been away informing the other dragons about the newest arrival to their rows and asking them to prepare their hatchlings to meet the next generation of Night Furies, answered with a mix of a defensive growl and a hurt snarl.

"Yeah, right, I'm sorry if I offended you," Hiccup mumbled while turning back to the nearly untouched dishes. Toothless growled once again, not liking how Hiccup waved aside an upcoming argument after having started to make the dragon aggressive.

Hiccup slammed down the plates once again. "Toothless, please, stop it! First of all, my evening started very pleasantly because I argued with my father, and secondly, I don't understand neither _growl _nor _snarl_!" He sighed and showed Toothless the half-eaten trout of his father. "You want some fish for dinner?"

Toothless turned his head away, offended. He turned to Night Shadow, who was staring at him through barely opened eyes.

"Why are you being so loud? I'm sleepy!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

Toothless just shrugged and went to him. He nudged him with his snout, purring deeply. "Tomorrow, you'll meet the other hatchlings. It's about time that we continue your dragon training. Furthermore, you'll stay awake with us. It would be best if you – and your mother – could sleep through the night."

Night Shadow rolled his eyes. "If you say so. I hope there will be some rabbits to hunt tomorrow, at least."

Toothless was silent, knowing that little dragons should dream of hunting fish, rather than rabbits.

-SKIP-

"Your son smells strange," Fireworm murmured, seeing how the other hatchlings backed away from Night Shadow, "That was to be expected, taking his parentage into account."

Toothless growled. "You should not mock me. He's the new generation of Night Furies…. You should show some respect. Especially after you attacked Hiccup during his pregnancy!"

Fireworm just shrugged, not minding the fact that the Night Fury grew even more aggressive. "I could as well have caught you when you and that boy returned that one night. I threatened the boy and I spared his life. We're even." She sighed, seeing how a Monstrous Nightmare hatchling snarled at Night Shadow. "I don't know whether you should have chosen his mother in another dragon… for his sake."

She then turned away. She had been interested in seeing the new Night Fury, other than that she had no business with hatchlings. She was single and enjoyed the interesting new human-dragon relations much more than…a bunch of noisy brats.

Toothless gazed after her for a short moment, sighing. He had a hard time understanding female dragons…but she probably was right. The other dragons were thinking badly of him, feeling turned down now that their great hero, who had brought peace between the dragons and the humans, had turned them down. For peace was one thing, the mending between two races something totally different.

And his son – he was no complete dragon, he thought while observing the bunch of hatchlings. He knew it. He was half human and there were little signs that betrayed his outer draconic form as incomplete. Night Shadow's eyes were not of the some greenish-yellow color like his own, they were brown. His scales had a brown tinge to them. His tones were weak and lisping, like his lips were too soft to pronounce the correct draconic speech. And his whole thin, gangly body with slightly too long limbs, which made him incapable of moving gracefully, especially gave away that small Hiccup gave birth to him.

And then there certainly was the smell. He did not smell like a normal dragon. He did not smell bad, but he smelled _different_. And that the hatchlings could smell – the odor of Night Shadow forced them to fight their natural instinct of greeting a fellow dragon and to attack him instead. They sharpened their claws and readied their spikes, snarling, following the instinct to defend their race against the different, the strange.

And Night Shadow did not understand their rejection – he understood the warning though. It was not hard to misunderstand a growl, a snarl and a young Nightmare who crawled towards you with bared teeth.

"What do you want?" Night Shadow asked. "I've done nothing to you. I'm just here to hunt!"

The Nightmare snarled even louder, stopping and lowering his body, preparing to pounce. "Hunt?" snarled he, between gritted teeth, "What would you want to hunt here? You cannot fish in a forest!" His claws dug into the rotting leaves on the ground. "Or is it that you, a wrong-smelling worm, do not like fish?"

Night Shadow shook his head, confused due to these insults. "I'm getting the impression that I should not be talking to you." Slowly, he started crawling back. If more dragons than this little Nightmare should become aggressive, he would be in trouble. "Consequently, it's none of your concern what I like to hunt and eat."

"Look how it's talking!" A Zippleback said, grinning with one head at Night Shadow, with his other one to the other hatchlings who started to laugh when he added, "Like some cuddly, little piece of fur!"

Night Shadow growled. He was not going to be insulted by something whose brain was split in to halves. Unfortunately, before he could pounce at the Zippleback, the Nightmare pounced onto him. The little red monster had taken his growl as an invitation to attack.

Night Shadow yelped as the sharp claws dug in his back scales. And it was extremely disturbing to feel something moving between his wings, being unable to move them fully and to raise from the ground.

When the Monstrous Nightmare hatchling started to bite his ears, Night Shadow realized that it was about time to stop being gentle. He stamped his feet furiously on the ground. Maybe he could not fly, but if he could just muster the energy to turn over or to at least lessen the Nightmare's grip, that would be enough.

While he bent his limbs, he realized that the other hatchlings were closing in around him. That was unfair – and not good at all.

He observed the ground, staying still and trying to block out the pain the Nightmare was causing with his claws and teeth on all upper parts of his body. The leaves on the ground where wet – but not too wet for him to light them. But he was not able to turn to create a protective wall of flames all around himself.

Looking on the other hatchlings, he saw smoke leaking out of some hatchling's nostrils. Some of them were farther away, others crawling nearer in the front rows. So they were able to spit fire. And even if it meant to take a few blows of fire, he might be able to use all these dragons to create a ring of fire… if he just choose the right moment.

A fireball hit his tail tip. He snarled. Ah, this Zippleback to his right was preparing his heads. And the Snapper to his left was already collecting gas in his mouth. He quickly bend his head and looked between his legs to see a Gronckle ready to…burp. Well, that had to do, he thought, while he opposed the Zipple's fireball with one of his own, setting the ground before the other hatchling on fire and blowing out fire once more to create a fire ring to the Zippleback, who screeched and turned his head to the side, setting the Gronckle's burp on fire.

The Nightmare screeched surprised and let go of Night Shadow's left ear, seeing how he was cut off from support by a ring of fire. Night Shadow snickered and used that moment to leap from the ground with his left legs while he rolled on the right side of his body.

The Monstrous Nightmare screeched once again, seeing how he lost ground on the other dragon's back due to the roll to the side Night Shadow had performed. Still, he landed on Night Shadow's right wing which had been stretched out on the ground, causing Night Shadow some terrible pain.

He growled, got to his paws in one swift move and let his wing slip away under the Nightmare's claws – before he got too comfortable there.

"Not so courageous now that your friends cannot support you, huh?" Night Shadow growled, and he pounced – only to get caught by the tail by some strong gums who pulled him out of the circle of fire. His son still in his toothless mouth, the big Night Fury turned down the fire by clapping on it with the unhurt side of his tail.

Afterward, he left the hatchlings to their parents, who were snarling and growling insults after him and his son. Said son was turning and snarling while hanging out of his mouth. He seemed to want to get back at that Nightmare hatchling, but it would do no good to let him kill someone's offspring.

He might be proud that his son had showed a talent for fighting at such a young age – and strange ideas to win this battle, also. Still, he wanted his son to be integrated into the dragons' society. And that would not be done only by showing off strength.

So he put down his son when he had transported him into the deeper parts of the woods. Night Shadow immediately turned against him. "Why did you help him? Why did you help them? I was about to win!" he screeched furiously.

"It was nice that you could have won, but there would have been no sense in this. The others would have loathed you – and I don't want that. I want you to be accepted." Toothless said calmly, sitting down in front of his son.

The small dragon stopped growling and thought about his father's words for a few seconds. "Why would you want me to be accepted by ones who attack me without reason?"

The Night Fury sighed. "They attacked you because you are different. It was their instinct. It will take some time until you will be able to blend in, I think. And then you will like them just fine."

"So that's what it's all about," Night Shadow snorted, "about blending in. So much for hunting and having fun today!" He stared at his father accusingly, sensing that he had been betrayed, but his father stayed calm.

"I want you to be a real dragon. That will be easier as soon as you've got some friends here. You'll just have to behave a bit more…dragon-like. Eat some fish, work on your dragonese, play with the other young dragons without turning all high and mighty - well, for a Night Fury, that's normal I think…. Maybe you could just stop behaving like-"

"Like mother? Like humans?" Night Shadow answers, calmly now. "Well, then I think I'll be a disappointment for you, father, because _I prefer the human way over the draconic one."_

Toothless froze. His son had said these last words in another language, one he understood perfectly well but was unable to pronounce himself.

"Don't ever talk like that again! You will never turn into a human, no matter how hard you try!" He growled ready to slap his son if needed, but Night Shadow had already sought protection in a low branch.

He snickered. "And I will never turn into a dragon. I rather like the way mother talks, also I do not hate your language, father. I just rather like who I am – and I won't change just to be friends with some stupid pack of raw-fish-eaters!"

Then he took off, leaving his growling father behind. Toothless would need to go after him…but without his mother, he would not be able to do so by flying. Furthermore, it had been pretty nice to see him all stunned when he showed how well his secret practice in the forgery the day before had paid of.

And now it was definitely time to show his mother.

-SKIP-

Stoick had invited Gobber into their house for beer. Actually, he just wanted to have an excuse to make Hiccup do some unpleasant housework – or so Hiccup suspected while cleaning the third useless sword which would never be used in battle, but which was still nice to have hanging on your wall.

To enlighten him further, he was able to listen to his father's and Gobber's drunken talk about old, glorious battles and the appropriate size of all kind of female body parts.

Consequently, he was very happy to see his son fly through the window and land on his shoulder. "Hey, Night Shadow, welcome home. How was your day?" he asked smiling while scratching under the little dragon's chin.

Night Shadow grinned and showed his little white teeth, which he was unable to retract into his gums like his father. Should he show off, or answer in a simple way? Anyway, the most important thing was to speak loudly, so that he could show off in front of all the humans in this room.

"_It was nice enough, thank you mother!" _he thus crowed happily from the top of his lungs – being perfectly satisfied as the men on the table became still and his mother let the sword slip from his fingers with a silent gasp.

_Well done, Night Shadow_, he thought to himself, _well done_.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thanks for the review: Heartstones, superfan8, Crushed Peanuts, XxWormFoodxX, MWA220, buggy1997123, Evil Kitty Dictator, maui girl 808, 64maddness, Voldyne, Imaji, Ermerald Harkness, Yazuac, j.d.y., Daku Mauji, Midnight Marquis, SoulMore –t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i., Digi Knower, AmoraPyra, ZC, Mewknight, Geo Nova, PalkiamaniacRK, Blackbeautystealer13, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, ShiTiger, BabayBunny, Cenryk, Splash Mountain, Charlotte Thornton, hiccup 182, Dracoess, LadyShinRa88, IchigoPudding, MangaFreak15, BabayBunny, Ore-sama, crazikido2, makedi, Kyuubi1794, Rogue Blade, meltingmymindinoblivion, Wolfworrier911, cricket5144, izzy bikoukishi, Wolfdog67, Elex Hornby, Mizuki hikari, MandaxPanda, Kichy-chan, Dudekcm321, yaoiguru, Anael Seiyoku, Ladtheove, digimon, Dreamy Duskywing, Dangerous Angeles, Zphyrian Tempesta Ourangand, DUO V.P.V.M, setsuko teshiba, Every1's Beta, Ellieandra, lucman111, Jenny, mrsharrypotter, digimon, brwainer, Homo Explosion, Page Nube Warrior, yaoi-lover-for-life, , Rose, SailorSilvanesti, ., phantomsonic, 3 x Spidermaster, gjco, Ferelga, Koneko-chan112, Cgaume12, YoshisSupport, shishi, Angel Shinigami, Tendencia, Kitsune Queen, yayubaru1, sakiko of soleana … aaaaand

Once again Splash Mountain: Dear, I cannot connect to deviantart because my explorer has not been updated yet… But I am alive, back in Germany and hope you will keep contacting me by reviews at least!

More fanarts from the lovely Aveku chan kataang! Sooo lovely ( or at least I love it)! Thanks so much!

http:/ aveku - chan - kataang. deviantart. com / art / Fly – Night – Shadow – Fly – 217066059

(erase spaces to see)

**Warning: **I do not own the characters and stuff… and this chapter is not yet proofread!

-START-

"It spoke." Stoick said, deeply shaken in everything he knew, everything he had ever experienced, feeling like his world was about to collapse. He blinked, looking at Gobber who's tumbler of beer had stopped midway to his mouth, not sure whether he he had just really heard a dragon talk. Judging from Gobber's stony facial expression, he was not loosing his mind.

"It talked. Didn't you hear it?" He gulped, looking at Hiccup. His son neverthless was staring open mouthed at the little dragon. Night Shadow was staring back with his head in a tilted position waiting for their reaction. "Son, that surely is some demon's work!"

Hiccup blinked, realising that this situtation needed his attention. He stepped protectively in front of Night Shadow and crossed his arms. "Dad, stop! Stop acting like this every time something appears that's outside your understanding! It's not all demon's work that we can't explain!"

"But, Hiccup, it's not normal for dragon's to talk!", Stoick exclaimed.

"Yes, Dad, I know!", Hiccup screamed. He picked up Night Shadow and held him up in front of his father's face. "What I don't know is why he can talk! He does not really look dangerous to you, does he? Does he look like he could kill you or any other Viking in this village?"

Stoick gulped while he looked into the little shining eyes. It was true that physically, he might as well kill this hatchling through stepping on him. Still, his mind screamed _evil_ remembering what had just happened.

"Hiccup, he might not put a threat to me because of his strength but…" Stoick hesitated and his son raised an eyebrow.

"But – what, Dad?", he demanded to know. "But because of his tongue? What might be more dangerous? A growling dragon or a _talking_ one?"

The chief did not like how his son was starting to get sarcastic as well as arrogant. "Listen, boy, there's no way to say whether this is a good or a bad thing. Because we cannot possibly understand it. So, I'd rather we would not _trust_ this situation on first sight!"

Hiccup stamped his artifical foot against the floor – not making much noise, not making him feel any better but still taking enough of his aggressive energy as to face his father rationally. "Yes, Dad, we cannot understand it. But I would at least give it a try."

"That does not really matter, Hiccup."

The two Vikings turned to Gobber, who had been silent all the time during their discussion and was now carefully examining the contents of his tumbler while swinging it, as if he could read the future in the waves of his mead.

"The talk you two are having won't change anything. The fact that Hiccup might have a point and that a talking dragon isn't dangerous – of what I am not at all sure – is pointless. As soon as the other Vikings will get to know of your young ones ability there will be a great panic. You know how aggressive panicking Vikings can be. This aggressiveness will turn against that hatchling and his father. But I'm not sure whether it will stay limited to them."

Hiccup sighed, feeling how his knees grew weak, and concluded: "They might as well start mistrusting all the other dragons again." He put his arms around Night Shadow, hugging him close to his chest. "That would ruin everything we've reached so far." He bit his underlip hard before turning to his father. "I won't risk that. I'll take Night Shadow away from the village so that nobody will find out."

Stoick frowned. "Well, that would be an easy way to solve this problem… Wait, you won't stay away from him, right?"

"I'll surely visit him and Toothless regularly", Hiccup admitted grinning. "And there's no way you could stop me."

Stoick looked ready to burst due to this concrete declaration of war between father and son, as Gobber laughed and caught his attention. "As if he could stop you from sneaking out of this house before!" And thus, the discussion about the talking dragon ended – which was greatly helped by the fact that Hiccup was already sneaking out of the room, Night Shadow in his arms.

Gobber snickered and then frowned. "By the way, has this hatchling just called Hiccup _mother_?"

-SKIP-

Toothless had been wandering about the forest, trying to calm down. _And _not for the first time wishing that he could still fly on his own. Gliding through the clouds could clear a mind much better than _walking_ between some trees.

But maybe even flying would not help him this time. His son was not exactly what he had been hoped for. How should he continue his race with such a start? A dragon who would rather be a human?

_What had his ancestors been thinking pressing him to procreate with a human?_

That might be an unfair thought, considering that it had been himself whose mind had been streaming to the small human. He had to admit that he was in love with this small Viking. Still, procreating with another dragon would have been smarter. His son would have been full beast and not… caught between the races- ouch!

Toothless shook his massive head to rid his thoughts of the pain that had been induced to him by a sharp hit. Just in this moment, a second stone hit him behind his left ear and he growled and turned, his teeth bared. He did not stop growling even as he saw that it was Hiccup who had attacked him with a slingshot.

"Why have you done that, mother?" Night Shadow asked, slowly gliding down on his mother's shoulder and eying his father with great respect with regard to his big, pointy teeth.

Hiccup sighed and slumped down on the ground. "Because your father is a real idiot and because all this is his fault!" Toothless growled once again, clearly disagreeing with Hiccup. "Oh, stop it Toothless! It was not my decision that…" Glancing at Night Shadow, the Viking stopped his speech. "Do you know that your son can talk? I mean like a human?"

Toothless stopped growling and snorted. "So, I take that as a yes", Hiccup concluded with an aggressive undertone. "And you don't seemed pleased with it, either. Well, let me tell you something: My father was also not pleased when he heard him! If he had not been so shocked, he would very likely have killed Night Shadow! He was about to declare a new war between dragons and humans! What have you been thinking when you-!" Once again, he interrupted himself and just motioned silently to Night Shadow.

"What's wrong?", Night Shadow asked., crawling down his mother's chest and nestling down on Hiccup's lap, staring up at him. "You seem worried, mother…"

Hiccup smiled and scratched Night Shadow behind his ear. "You should better stop calling me that…" He murmured. "I do not even know where you've got that idea from…"

Night Shadow snorted. "Because you are the one that gives of more of a warm feeling and less of an aggressive impression than he does." He motioned to Toothless with one of his wings. "Now tell me what's wrong. I do not like to see you so troubled." His ears dropped and he looked up at Hiccup with his sad big eyes.

Surprisingly, Hiccup felt how his suppressed tears well up at these sweet words. He stared at Toothless staggered. "Do all dragons grow up this fast? He could barely walk some weeks ago – and now he's talking my language!" Toothless just answered with something between a nod and a shrug of his wings.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his eyes as Night Shadow gently pressed his forepaws against his stomach to regain his attention. "I'm sorry, Night Shadow", he tried to smile, but it turned into a crooked version which slowly disappeared behind his slowly falling tears. "Why is this so hard?", he murmured to himself while turning away from his son who was staring at him expectantly. "Night Shadow, it was no good idea to talk in front of my father."

"What? What was wrong with that?" Night Shadow sounded miserable while saying that, consequently, Hiccup could not help himself but to hug him. "Oh Night Shadow!", he sighed while pressing the small head against the bend of his neck. "I am so proud of you that you can talk with me. You're very special – and you surprised me big time when you suddenly started talking!"

He knew that this much was true. He would be able to communicate with his son! That was good – only the fact that it would separate him from Night Shadow hindered this situation from being great.

"Well, still, my father was not as delighted as I am… You see, he is not really _that_ open-minded. He thinks that you are dangerous… because you are different from the other dragons. He fears what he doesn't know." He sighed. "You were there and heard what he said… You have to stay away from the village, so that nobody hears you talk. As soon as this would happen, they would most probably go crazy with fear!" _Because you are probably more intelligent than most of them_, he thought to himself before looking Night Shadow seriously in the eyes. He was slightly put off by the fact that Night Shadow stared back with the same amount of seriousness and understanding.

"They would kill you and your father, if something like this happened." Night Shadow looked confused then.

"What does _kill_ mean, mother?" He mumbled, sensing that it was something very bad that he did not want to be happening to himself. Hiccup frowned, not having expected such a question _ever_ from his son. Toothless, who had been watching this whole thing silently, growled restrainedly. "Night Shadow", Hiccup murmured. "That's what you're doing with the rabbits before you eat them. Just that the village people won't eat you."

"Oh."

"Well, yes, anyway, to avoid that-" "I am not to enter the village again. Understood", Night Shadow finished for the young Viking. "So were am I going to stay then?"

"Oh, you're a _dragon_, there's nothing wrong with living in a forest!", his father inserted rumbling.

Hiccup looked at Toothless accussingly. "Toothless, I know you aren't pleased with this situation, but don't be so angry with him! He's just a kid!" He smiled at Night Shadow. "By the way, your father know just the right place to hide. Nobody will bother you there – and I will come to visit you as often as I can! I will stay with you most of the day… if I don't have to work in the forge or to stay with Dad…"

Night Shadow smiled, showing his canine teeth in a very human way. Maybe he really had soft lips and movable than those of a normal dragon. "I'm going to be okay, mother", he assured the boy before Hiccup hugged him to his chest.

"Night Shadow, you've got no idea how much you mean to me", Hiccup murmured before letting go. "I've got to go back. It's getting dark and my father will most likely collect a new search party if he fears that I ran away with Toothless one more time!"

He set Night Shadow on the leaf-covered floor and turned away from his son and Toothless, rubbing his eyes. Why did everything have to turn out like this?

And then he heard a rustling sound of heavy paws behind him and turned, seeing that Toothless was about to follow him. The dragon stopped when he turned, looking kind of surprised, as if he had followed Hiccup more out of an instinct than due to rational thinking.

"Toothless, you've got to be kidding me!" The boy raged. "Why are you following me? Don't you care about what will happen to Night Shadow? Your son? You'd rather stay with me than with him? After all you've done to me to have him?"

Toothless sat down, staring sadly at Hiccup. He felt guitly for running after this boy without thinking and meanwhile turning his back to his own flesh and blood, but still, was the Viking not the least bit happy that he wanted to stay with him?

"Listen you… you dragon!" Hiccup said, pointing at Toothless with a shaking index finger. "If anything happens to my son, I won't ever see you again!"

Then he stomped away, furious, sad, frustrated and feeling completely helpless. He blinked through his tears and stumpled clumsily throught the night forest with his mismatched legs. At least Toothless did not attempt to follow him once again. And thank Woden that he did not have to fear to get attacked by dragons – now that he was their friend. Though this did not brighten his day very much.

When he reached the first lights of the village, he stopped, wiped away his tears and took a deep breath. Not feeling like he would be able to calm down any time soon, he stepped past the his father's and his house and towards the forge, where he started the fire and commenced to hammer down on a bronzen bar of metal, trying to form slender rings.

-SKIP-

"You would have actually left me _alone_ here." Night Shadow said accusingly. He sat there, not sure whether he should snarl at his father or just walk away holding his head high. He surely felt like doing the latter… but he also knew this would not be a good idea. Still, Toothless might as well know he was angry.

The look his father gave him as an answer made him shrink back though, for Toothlees seemed to be angry, too. _Very_ angry, in fact.

"You have no idea what it feels like to…" He growled, sounding like a hurt animal near death. "What it feels like to see what you love most turn it's back on you!" Then he laid down on the ground, turning his back to Night Shadow while curling into a ball of wings and black scales. He gave of an air of despair that made his son's heart ache.

The small dragon, too, curled up, near his father's tail tip, and hid his face by clapping his wings over it. "I'm getting a taste of what it feels like – I miss him, too, already." He murmured feebly in dragonese. "I am so sorry, father, if I had just kept my mouth shut, all of this would not have happened."

_I am but trouble for you and mother…,_ he thought secretly.

Toothless' ears perked up at the tone in his son's voice. He shifted, encircling his son's small body with his tail and placing his head near Night Shadow's, nuzzling the wings gently away from his son's face. Night Shadow looked up at him from big sorrowful eyes. If he were any more human, he would be crying right now, Toothless was sure of that.

"Don't let your thoughts wander down that road", he murmured. "Do not think that we would be better off without you or if you had never been born. Thoughts like that won't get you anywhere."

Night Shadow stared at him doubtfully and the big Night Fury chuckled deeply. "Furthermore, I do not think that we would be better off without you. Hiccup and I we were friends, we connected races and ended a seemingly everlasting war. Still, you created a connection between us that goes deeper still – or at least I want to think you did."

Night Shadow's eyes closed for a moment and when he opened them again, he did not look at his father. "One day, you'll have to tell me the whole story of how you met my mother. But first, I think it's more important that I learn about dragons, about Night Furies, about… well, anything that will help me survive out here." He snuggled closer to his father and chuckled. "At least, I already learned how to fly, for you won't be flying anywhere until mother decides to bestow us with his presence again!"

Toothless growled, then snorted. "As if I would not know that… Are you shivering?" He remarked surprised, staring at the moving of his offspring's scales.

"Yes, what did you expect? I spend most time in a forge!" Night Shadow mumbled. "It's so cold out here."

"Oh, don't be so whiny, you will get used to this fast enough! And you better should, this is a rather mild spring night… If you stay like this, you'll freeze to death in winter." Although he hoped that Hiccup would have found a way to let them be part of the village again until then. Hiccup always seemed to find a way to get things right. The Night Fury sighed and took Night Shadow carefully between his tallons, pressing him to his breast.

"So, here's the first lesson on dragons before we go to sleep: We may be able to spit fire, but we do not have to use our heat like this. We may just as well warm up a bit of gas in our firelung as soon as we feel the cold creep in from our outer scales. The lungs heat the blood near the lungs and our hearts bump the blood in top speed from the tail tip to the tongue tip, so to speak. It's easy, normally, it should be instinct but I guess you never really had to use it, sleeping in houses and forges! Just do as you would when you'd make gas ready for a real great fire, but instead of burping it up to your mouth, you'll leave it in. Just fight the urge to let go – unless, you fear to overheat, of course! – and then you should be alright."

Night Shadow grimaced and shifted as if unconfortable for a bit, then observed. "It's strange keeping it in, but I already feel warmer." He nuzzled into Toothless' armpit, nevertheless. " I would like to stay like this for the night, though, if you allow, father."

His father offered him a toothless smile, then continued to murmur lessons. "You must always be aware of the temperature around you. Our scales are very fitted to do that. Cold can hurt us, for we can turn immobile if we don't heat ourselves up in time, like other reptiles would. This does happen to careless dragons, too. I once know a Nadder who…" And thus, his lessons turned into stories, and before long, the hatchling fell asleep.

-SKIP-

"You look tired, boy. For Valhalla's sake, did you spend the night here?" Gobber asked surprised when he entered the forge the next morning. He had assumed that Hiccup was spending the night with his dragon and the young one when the boy did not return home. The blonde Viking actually was a bit angry at the young boy for leaving him with a still very much concerned father, who did not grew less worried when his son did not return after a while. He had not gotten plenty of sleep, reassuring the Chief that he could trust Hiccup and that his son would be alright.

Hiccup just grunted something and as he – finally – put together the last rings of the bracelet together. _Now, I'll only have to shape the leaves out of a nice piece of bronze_, he thought satisfied. _Good thing I dried them, so that they won't wither or foul._

He was startled as a big hand laid heavily down on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Hiccup?", Gobber asked, concern written clearly in his face. As well as sleep-lack, which the young Viking registered with a sense of guilt.

"I am alright, Gobber. Just a bit shaken from the events of last night." He patted the hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Thank you for taking care of my father after I was gone, I am sure he had a hard time accepting the fact that _I_ accept a talking dragon so easily."

"Oh, he's still having a hard time with that!" Gobber murmured. "But now, I am sure he will be doing most of his smoldering about the matter silently – he better should, shouting will only sport the headache he surely has right now after the amounts of mead he swallowed yesterday! And I think he will come to terms with it… as long as you stay true to your word and the young dragon will stay out of this village and won't prove a threat otherwise."

Hiccup gulped. That was as much help as he could get out of the older Viking, he knew that much. Gobber had always been very supportive of him, but he was a Viking of Berk nevertheless, a dragon-fighter when you examined the roots of his live. Someone who was also shaken by the fact that a dragon could talk, even if he reacted calmer on the outside to it than his father did.

"Well, I think you should go now, Hiccup!" Gobber said while lifting the slender boy and placing him out of the forge. "You won't be any help to me with those rings under your eyes. Furthermore, I would like to know that your father needs to worry a bit less about you, when he sees that your home."

"But, Gobber, you have sleep-deprived eyes yours-" Hiccup started to say, but the forge's door was already closed before his eyes. Furthermore, he had to admit that he was tired and thus less inclined about being stubborn on this matter. He could do with a bit of sleep – he could only hope that his sleep would not be troubled with dreams about his son and Toothless, which he both already missed. His sight clouded with tears once again, which he rubbed away before starting for his bed.

-END of chapter-

Note: I will try to keep you updated on the state of the next chapter (or my reasons why I cannot write at the moment) on my profile – if you want to take a look.


End file.
